Unspoken Codes TF:Prime
by andshecryz
Summary: Soundwave x Oc -Human x Con relationship-
1. Lay It Down

_**Disclaimer: Transformer character names belong to Hasbro Studios, Steven Puri, Mandy Safavi (and so on) unless stated an OC which in case belong to the author, andshecryz. No copyright infringement is intended. Plagiarism is theft so is prohibited. Do not copy or create a reproduction of this work in any language without express written authorization of the author, andshecryz. Thank you...Please enjoy c:  
**_

_**Oc x Soundwave  
**_

_**~Enjoy**_

_**Ch. 1; Lay It Down**_

Elise tightened her grip around each handle of her cycle; taking quick realization that her breaks were no longer functioning as they should be. A desiccate feeling emerged in the back of her throat, causing her to lick her lips in hopes of putting off her fear-caused thirst. There was simply one way out of her shitty predicament without destroying all of her attached belongings; crash the bike. Of course there was nothing within six miles of the blazed desert to legitimately crash into, as her shit-luck had permitted, so another plan had to come into play.

The brunette hugged her pink duffel bag closer into her chest, suddenly regretting the fact that she hadn't bought a helmet with the small amount of cash she'd had left back in Reno. Her muscles tensed, loosening slightly just before making a swift turn and laying down the bike in the most careful way possible. She couldn't tell whether or not she'd broken her arm of leg, but something snapped beneath the weight of her motorcycle.

She tumbled yards deeper into the dust devil of noises and sharp objects that impaired her senses to operate. Dirt accumulated everywhere, blocking her vision just before Elise and her Harley Sportster xl1200c fell twenty feet into a rocky canyon-like hole. Her back slammed into numerous boxes, slicing several important limbs and forcing metal corners into her sun-damaged skin. After numerous tumbles against what she could only piece together as boxes; the biker hit the ground…hard…as if the accident would have gone any smoother.

She could only grunt in pain for several minutes, attempting to focus on the sky rather than anything else. It was a clear day with little clouds; not surprising since Nevada had merely desert to offer. The heat stung her skin as it had any other day, seeming to shine more vibrantly in the sun than in the shade, and she could only continue to wonder how the fuck she missed a giant fucking hole only yards from where she'd decided to lay her bike down. The fact that her breaks didn't work was surprising enough, but not seeing a huge-ass hole? Maybe she had needed glasses like her brother.

She managed to move her left arm to her waist, feeling the presence of her first duffel bag and clamping her fingers around it as a test. Thankfully her writing hand worked fine, but the searing pain throbbing through her left leg seemed to put a deeper frown onto her face. Elise pressed her lips together, biting the bottom one out of sheer pain as she flipped onto her stomach and inched closer to her second duffel bag, somehow knowing where it had landed after falling from the front of her ride.

Hazel eyes went wide at the sight of numerous crates, all huge and glowing blue through small slits in the side as if some toxic chemical. She swallowed hard at the thought of landing dead center into one of Area 51's weird-ass holding cells filled to the brim with alien shit. She had enough run-ins with her former stomping-ground; being tech-support for alien trackers and being constantly watched after her resignation was interesting enough. Not only that, but she was riding in an army weaponry-test zone…which was…well, illegal and more importantly…fucking dangerous as hell.

Her somewhat sarcastic laugh was caught painfully in the back of her throat just before she crawled around one of the fallen boxes, realizing it was beyond too big for her to move aside. A decent amount of blood tainted its top metal corner, making her realize that a pretty large gash was more than likely decorating her already 'blemished' back. No, she wasn't afraid…she was raised to _not_ be afraid. Being afraid led to weakness, and weakness led to a short-lived life, as her father had said. A man of the military…a loyal and respected man who raised both his children the best he could after the loss of his wife in Pakistan. She recalled how he'd made her and her brother promise to never join the army at will just as she grasped the handle of her second bag meekly.

She looked up while taking notice to how her bike was barely scratched or damaged, unlike herself. Of course her ride was okay and she completely immobile, but things had to have some form of a bright side. Elise set her forehead against the dirt as she rested, regaining her focus in order to continue pressing forward. She forced open her eyes at a moreover mechanical sound. Finding a transparent-yellow wall separating her from her bike and shattered sunglasses.

Damn fate. Damn the Pentagon. And Damn whatever the fuck Area 51 was currently pulling off at the moment. A sense of fear clouded her thoughts as she was lifted into the air, the clear yellow flooring being the only thing holding her up. She shook…she was taught to see fear as a simple hindrance, yet her fear of heights…flying…it made her freeze as if a deer in headlights.

"No…no, no, no…take me back down." Her heavy breathing caused her to twitch just before she felt some kind of wetness against her arm. She shifted uncomfortably while hyperventilating, finding herself covered in a red substance, one she knew of all too well. Blood; dripping out of her side grossly and causing her to register pain from the sight of the wound sliced into her abdomen. Elise's mind caved in from panic and pain, forcing the girl into a state of unconsciousness just as she was lifted into a ship.

**~End Chapter One**

* * *

**Okay, so how do you like so far? I know it's excruciatingly short, but I sort-of planned it that way. Huh, go figure. **

**Fucking plot bunnies are killing me btw…I have over six fics to complete! How irresponsible of me :P **

**Anyway, I'm a huge fan of TFP…and a huge fan of that sexy-ass Soundwave. I fell in love the first time he appeared on screen. (yea, I know...I'm fucking weird.) So, in response to my unwavering and loyal love…I have made a SoundwavexOc fanfic. Now I warn you…all four of you readers, lol, **_this is my first Transformers story_**…so sorry if I get things wrong or use incorrect context and shit like that. **

**Please let me know if I screw shit up so I can fix it :3 Love you all! **

**Oh…and;**

** Suck on it Michael Bay….you kill my Soundwave…I kill you. Take that as a non-legit I wish it could be legit. :c  
**

**Review for a creep? c;  
**


	2. Binary Unconciousness

**Disclaimer: Transformer character names belong to Hasbro Studios, Steven Puri, Mandy Safavi (and so on) unless stated an OC which in case belong to the author, andshecryz. No copyright infringement is intended. Plagiarism is theft so is prohibited. Do not copy or create a reproduction of this work in any language without express written authorization of the author, andshecryz. Thank you...Please enjoy c:**

**Oc x Soundwave**

**A/N; If you don't know what Binary Code or Text is…look it up. It's actually extremely interesting. I recommend **_www . Convertbinary . com_** (remove spaces). If you use the numeric strings I've used here you'll get the exact translation I give you each time. Hope you love it. c:**

**~Enjoy**

**_Ch. 2; Binary Unconsciousness_**

Elise looked up, realizing she was in a seriously crude amount of pain. Crude as in God was currently being some pain in the ass; in fact she doubted the guy liked her at all. Yet she still carried a rosary.

"Fucking bike." She mumbled with a huff, not bothering to stand or adjust her position surrounded by glowing toxic boxes. She could no longer see the sky, and that transparent platform was thankfully gone. She now lay in what appeared to be a metal room, one of a dark colored steel and a tall ceiling with hardly any light-source whatsoever. Being in the dark wasn't exactly a fear…but it wasn't very comforting either, especially when you're wounded as if in some horror movie. Her limbs twitched slightly, making her somewhat relieved at the fact that they all worked. Her leg however…was still just slightly…broken.

No big deal…she'd broken that leg numerous times! In volleyball, in lacrosse, in football. Elise even recalled the time she had fallen from a tree and onto her brother. Luckily his battered and bruised body had cushioned her fall, but still was unable to protect her weakest bone. Her mind wavered, and she quickly grunted out of annoyance and realization. Her leg shouldn't hurt that much since she'd broken that same one a million times before. She gingerly sat up and removed her duffel bag from her shoulder, glancing down with a pained hiss while discovering three of the metal keys on her key chain lodged into her limb. No wonder it fucking hurt like hell. She couldn't even recall what two of the three keys were for.

She bit into her wrist as she slowly pulled the keys from her muscle, watching the blood begin to leak from both her leg and now the teeth marks on her wrist. Each tooth of the key scratched against her inner meat, carving into her slowly as she tugged them out hesitantly. A throbbing pain had surged throughout her being…and she barely let out a noise before several tears of pure anguish leaked from her eyes. Elise bit down harder, causing even more discomfort than before as she sobbed slightly. Her back hit the floor once the keys finally slid out of her leg. She allowed her head to fall to the side, glancing at her bag with a pained expression; figuring herself momentarily stupid for not using something within the duffel to bite down on instead of causing herself even more ache.

"I think I need medical attention…" Her mind wandered off for a second time until she closed the lids of her eyes. Hours simply felt like minutes once a leveled out noise caught her own attention, waking her from a controlled sleep. It sounded like sliding doors…huge metal ones to be precise. She scooted across the floor as best as she could, taking a side-glance from around a crate to see what her people called a Cybertronian. He was sleek mainly black with a touch of purple at each edge, and unlike the few Cybertronians she'd encountered once…he had no visible face. She noted his wing-like arm structure, recalling that any off-world visitor could easily convert into some kind of earthly vehicle. He must have been a jet of some sort. Thin fingers clasped around a handle before he pulled it; allowing one of the boxes to fall into some sort of contraption.

As soar as she was Elise tilted forward, squinting in unbelievable discomfort just before releasing a pained breath of fatigue and physical exhaustion.

Apparently that caught his attention.

A blank face-plate stared her down as if he could see her beyond the boxes…and in that single moment she could have sworn she either shit herself, or simply lost all ability to move.

Soundwave was degrading himself with such a meager duty…refueling the fragging ship instead of actually doing something worth his time. Maybe intercepting important transmissions…or figuring out an encrypted code or two. But no…the Vehicon's had recently become immobile and lazy with each failed mission. Their lack of faith was deemed unacceptable at best.

He was never one to complain…but this…this entire situation was most unpleasant. He couldn't help but figure that Arachnid had somehow been involved with the psychological mutiny…however her fate would be decided soon enough. He slammed down the lever, only minorly intrigued by the tiny organic that sat behind one of the energon crates. He assumed that it was picked up by accident with the energon crates, and he also assumed that it hadn't known of his own awareness towards its presence…but of course, he was more cognizant than he ever let on.

He approached disconcertingly, grasping the human life form with the tips of his fingers and holding it up to examine it further. He confirmed her as female by her build and size. She was minuscule, with pitch black string growing from her helm and blue-brown optics similar to the smallest boy he'd encountered with the Autobots. Her form wriggled around and made high-pitched noises as if insane, and some part of him considered the idea of putting the pest out of its misery and simply killing it. He also questioned whether or not it was normal to yank one of these…organics…by the soft strings on their helm. Killing it, however, was an ideal action. Megatron would have it exterminated either way.

Elise suffered more in that moment than she ever had in her life. The excruciating pain her scalp felt as her hair was tugged by both a giant robot alien and gravity was bearable, but her leg also being pulled at by gravity was even more distressing. She let out gasps of anguish and discomfort as he carelessly pulled her forward and closer to his face-plate, inquiring more about her slender and insignificant form. There was too much pain for her to show any signs of fear…she could barely grasp the hair on her head in comparison to thinking. She forced herself to speak, attempting to shout in order to make him understand.

Her mind was frantic in seeking out some kind of answer…and then it hit her. She was one of the world's most wanted and talented hackers. That took math skills…math skills that she indeed acquired. Math…it was a language that would be understood throughout the universe…even beyond that. Math could easily save her sorry ass.

"01110000 01100001 01101001 01101110!" _**-pain!-**_ She managed to get out a few numeric letters before he jolted from the surprising occurrence. She had spoken…not just one of the understandable Earth languages…but something beyond that. It was something he could easily understand and reply to. He set her down atop one of the many energon crates, somewhat impressed.

"01011001 01101111 01110101…uhmm….00100000 01100011 01100001 01110101 01110011 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110000 01100001 01101001 01101110." _**-You cause me pain-**_ Although she stuttered; binary text was like her second language…in fact it should have been her first. Her eyes widened as strings of zeros and ones appeared on his once blank face-plate…the one she could crisply see her reflection of utter despair in.

~01001111 01110010 01100111 01100001 01101110 01101001 01100011 00101110~ _**-Organic. - **_He 'spoke' profoundly. The word was capitalized and ended with the numeric sequence of a period, and in all possible way it was impressively professional. Although Elise shouldn't have been surprised…they creatures…these being more than likely built their entire world and life-cycle on mathematics and science alone. They were robots…and from what she'd seen when working for the Pentagon…they were robots who held pride and emotion.

"01001001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00101110 00100000 01000100 01101111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110010 01110011 01110100 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01101100 01100001 01101110 01100111 01110101 01100001 01100111 01100101 00111111"_**-I am. Do you understand my language?- **_She remained straightforward, momentarily ignoring her pains if it were even possible as her lips let passed countless numbers. Her leg was still bleeding, although it was slowly clotting, and she was sure she had bruised a rib after her entire endeavor. The roots of her hair ached like hell, and currently…she was wondering why she hadn't passed out from pain or blood-loss. It was a miracle of God…which was why she still carried around that damn rosary.

~01011001 01100101 01110011 00101110~ _**-Yes.- **_

"That's…somewhat of a relief." She mumbled before pointing to her leg with obvious intentions.

"I need a doctor…or medic. Is there any way you can fix this?"

~01010111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110101 01110011 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01000100 01100101 01100011 01100101 01110000 01110100 01101001 01100011 01101111 01101110 00100000 01100011 01100001 01110101 01110011 01100101 00111111~ _**-What use are you to the Decepticon cause?- **_Elise leaned forward as far as she could without causing unbearable pains as she read the purple lettering on his screen. It was crystal clear…not a single pixel visible. It was as if she were looking at a hologram.

"Shit…uhmm…I'm a pro-…found hacker and…decoder. I can…intercept transmissions….and…" Elise's words slurred and spaced apart, altering each moment as her vision became foggy. Throbbing aches seared her body terribly…and she finally fell unconscious.

~01000110 01110010 01100001 01100111~ The word _'Frag'_ appeared on his screen.

**~End Chapter Two**

* * *

**Okay second chapter up and running obviously c:**

**So, I'll understand if the **_Binary Code gets soar on the eyes_**...don't worry...IT WON'T BE THAT WAY THROUGH THE REST OF THE FIC.**

**I just wanted to get my point through. x3** (even my eyes were getting soar) lol.


	3. Fixed Fascination

**Disclaimer: Transformer character names belong to Hasbro Studios, Steven Puri, Mandy Safavi (and so on) unless stated an OC which in case belong to the author, andshecryz. No copyright infringement is intended. Plagiarism is theft so is prohibited. Do not copy or create a reproduction of this work in any language without express written authorization of the author, andshecryz. Thank you...Please enjoy c:**

**Oc x Soundwave**

**A/N; I'm alright with this chapter. Not very detailed, but I'm hoping it will pass. Please critique! c:**

_**Terminology You Might Not Know;**_

Solar cycle; Measurement of time equivalent to an Earth day.

Orn; Measurement of time equivalent to 13 Earth days.

Scrap; A slang term, moreover a Cybertronian curse word. (Shit)

Frag; A slang term, moreover a Cybertronian curse word. (Fu**)

Primus; Cybertronian deity/personification of Cybertron itself.

Organic; Cybertronian term for human or creatures of non-technological origin.

**~Enjoy**

**_Ch. 3; Fixed Fascination_**

"Fix…the human?" Knock Out stared at Soundwave with blank optics, his gaze never shifting and his body not once giving into the hilarity he inwardly felt. Should he laugh? Was this what humans called a joke? His mind scampered for an answer…in all reality…there was no socialization with Soundwave…and there was also no joking. He was…serious? Where had this human even come from?

"…Okay…" Knock Out stared blankly again, this time at the human that rested in what should have been the palm of the Intelligence Officer. Thankfully Soundwave hadn't dirtied his hands with human blood…disgusting. The hand extended further, and the Medic nearly jumped back from her presence as if she were some kind of disease.

"…" Soundwave pointed at her a second time, seeming more demanding in his following attempt. He wasn't usually one to repeat himself.

"Soundwave I don't know how to fix an organic. Their…mushy." The red con raised a single brow as he gestured to the tiny being as it bled more. He didn't want to fix it…it was gross and weird and useless. It would be the equivalent of a human fixing a sewer rat with a gash in its leg.

"…" The silent mech shoved the girl into the Medic's hold, earning something like a grunt mixed with a sigh in response. Knock Out flinched, watching the rat-like organism breath hoarsely. She appeared ill…and obviously wounded…yet her current position was tranquil as she unconsciously made herself as comfortable she could possibly be within the palm of his hand. He again flinched and shivered in reply. Red optics looked back at Soundwave who currently stood at the computer; typing at an unwarranted speed as he normally did.

'_Show off.'_

The human squirmed again, groaning in pain as she stretched out her wounded leg in order to put pressure and relieve some of the stinging sensations that tore up her nerves. Even just looking at its current condition Knock Out could easily clarify that the organic was beaten to a sheer pulp. Her bare limbs were almost entirely green and purple, and scratches adorned her face and arms variously. It looked like she'd been fed to an Incecticon and then used as a footstool. Still…it was gross.

Soundwave finally stepped away from the computer, gesturing to a site he'd found quite useful in his time on Earth; Google. An entire page gave specific directions on how to close and treat flesh wounds…for what reason…Knock Out would never figure. His jaw dropped once he finally clarified that the older mech was dead serious…he wanted him to fix the human. For the love of Primus.

"If I just kill it now will it really pose as a big deal?"

"….."

"…."

"…"

That eerie silence he was so furiously accustomed to sent a chill up the Medic's spinal components like a rush. He hated that…he hated anything that made him nervous or question his own abilities. Soundwave fell into both categories depending on the situation. There were some solar cycles where Soundwave would consistently point out Knock Out's flaws without making a noise…and there were solar cycles where the Intelligence Officer didn't even bother to notice his fragging existence. A groan escaped his lip components before he replied rather dejectedly.

"Fine."

* * *

A diverting pain managed to pull Elise from unconsciousness, stinging at her leg and making her feel even shittier than she'd recalled. Each movement caused her anguish; even small shifts of her body, that usually the girl would find trivial, sent a sharp stab of ache into each muscle. She forced her arm up; rubbing at her eyes callously as if upset with herself. The brunette dropped her hand back down against the metal surface, concluding that she had little to no strength at all. She could barely hold her hand up.

"What…" She mumbled before adjusting her leg position, finding that it was more sore than pained as it had been the previous night. Hazel eyes opened hastily in hopes of seeing a large blue sky with her Sportster cycle beside her…but unfortunately fate placed her otherwise. A large darkened ceiling, one she presumed was constructed of some kind of metal alloy, stared back at her starkly as if it were conscious. She lay still for a few more moments, finding that she couldn't decipher whether it was black or purple in color.

"I'm telling you she's in some sort of stasis…" A beyond familiar voice echoed aggravatingly through the cold room, forcing yet another throbbing ache to slap her mind against the inner walls of her skull. She blinked rapidly, feeling the urge to scream a demand for silence as she used to when living with her brother and father. Elise smiled at the thought of her family…one currently breaking his promise and serving in the air force, while the older was probably barking out top-secret orders around the Pentagon.

"I don't know anything about human biology…she could be dead and we wouldn't be able to tell. Just…stay here for the moment." That voice again…that all too familiar voice. She'd heard it a million times in her sleep…things about paint jobs and exterior finish. Mostly vehicle terms with a few mentions of what she understood was _missing 'breaking down'._

Complaining.

Elise recalled him complaining more than anyone else she knew had. The bot complained about Megatron, about his failed missions, about loss and even arachnids. It was still unclear, however, why he was so upset over minuscule and fate-controlled aspects of life. Even so she could feel less than sympathy…pain was a much more prominent reminder of where she was…even in her sleep paralysis.

She blinked leisurely this time. Sitting up and forcing her thoughts to find a recollection of the previous night. Pain…lots of pain. Crates…boxes…and…robots.

"Scrap…I-…" She paused, touching her lips with a wince before wondering where the hell she'd heard that term. She believed that the voice before had been, once again, responsible. 'Scrap'? What was that…it was like 'shit'…right? She shook her head and ran a trembling hand through coarsely thick, tangled, and unwashed hair.

"…-I need a bath." She mumbled to herself again before taking in her surroundings. Hazel eyes widened slightly as she realized she lay on a large metal table…next to a very large scalpel-like object. She exhaled nervously as she compared her size to the metal knife beside her, observing the fact that she measured nearly the same length as the cutting utensil. The door across the room slid open, revealing the owner of the voice she'd become closely aware of.

Knock Out…she believed.

"Oh, it's…alive." The Medic approached her cautiously; still unable to become fully comfortable around the Earth-wanderer even after a full orn.

"I'm hoping you're _not_ the doctor." She questioned lightly before forcing herself to stand, using the scalpel as temporary leverage against the table. She exhaled roughly, wincing before directing her full attention to the red alien. In all reality…she was somewhat terrified…but she wouldn't let her fear alter her 'good mood' acquired when waking up on a flat metal surface.

"Luckily for you, I_ am_. You should be grateful that I even bothered to save your sorry life. For the Deception cause or not." He huffed and narrowed his eyes; unpleased by her churlish remark. Knock Out, as all knew by this point, despised humans. They were weak, pathetic, lazy, incoherent beings that could easily be stepped on with little effort…yet they were 'fun' to toy with. He remembered the one who used his ring to scratch his paint a while back. Just one example of how stupid and insolent organics could be.

"Well I appreciate your generosity…but I'm afraid I'm no use to you and your cause." She mumbled the last part with clenched teeth, her green-gold eyes observing the mech intensely.

"Talk about a waste of space. Be appreciative of the fact that Soundwave found you useful…alive." Elise grimaced before gaining full composure of herself, setting down the metal utensil and standing shakily on her own. She looked back up to the Medic, taking note of the wheels promptly located on his upper back…with admittedly dashing rims. The doors again slid open, revealing a rather patient Soundwave who'd been discourteously left to wait in the hall.

_-Alive. -_ An obvious recording of Knock Out's voice echoed through the room just as Soundwave approached with his face blank as usual.

"Can I kill it now?"

"It? Excuse me I have a name you ass."

"I really don't care."

"Are all Decepticons as offhanded as you?" She placed each of her hands on either hip, feeling a jolt of excitement and pleasure surge through her ego all at once. It'd been a little over a year since she'd seriously argued with someone…it felt…good.

"Pest." Knock Out waved a careless hand behind his shoulder before leaving, crossing his arms and gliding past Soundwave with a glare. The other ignored him.

Elise stared at her feet for a moment, looking at the same worn-out Converse she'd had for longer than she could remember. Her leg wound was patched up, amazingly, and she could only wonder how the Medic had pulled off such a shitty yet somewhat successful job. Tweezers probably; if they had such a thing. She shrugged off the thought, glancing at the dry blood stains that covered both of her legs almost entirely; covering any visible bruises. She scolded herself silently, taking a quick mental note that jean shorts and motorcycles were one of the worst possible combinations. Hazel eyes peered back up to the Intel Officer; her mind catching up with reality as she parted her cracked and bruised lips to ask a question.

"Your name…it's Soundwave, right?" She quickly recalled that he could understand her first language.

~01011001 01100101 01110011 00101110~ _**-Yes. -**_ He stood still across the room; staring her down with literally nothing but purple zeros and ones over his face-plate. She squinted as a response to his distance, figuring his answer in less than a moment with a nod.

"How long have I been asleep…if it matters?"

~01000001 01101110 00100000 01101111 01110010 01101110 00101110~ _**-An orn-**_

"…A what? H-….how long is that?" She sounded like a fool for a moment, relaxing her eyes but tensing her body sorely as he took several steps closer.

"…"

"…" She tilted her head to the side, finding his silence unnerving. She could only wonder what he was doing, considering that he had no facial features to tell her whether or not it was contemplation or a roll of the eyes in consideration of killing her. She obviously didn't want to die…so cooperation would be required until further notice. Elise stiffened again as new numbers filled the black screen of his face in replace of the old ones. Thankfully, he'd been calculating for his answer.

~00110001 00110011 00100000 01000101 01100001 01110010 01110100 01101000 00100000 01100100 01100001 01111001 01110011 00101110~ _**-13 Earth days-**_

"What? I've been unconscious for that long?"

"…"

"…"

Another silence encased the room as she sat down on the metal table, her hands rubbing at the dry blood on her skin. No wonder she felt gross…all dirty and stained. Her cuts had all seemed to scab over nicely, and the gash in her back was no longer as painful as it had originally been when first received. She pursed her lips, biting the lower one in hopes of finding some odd solution to her…'unique' predicament. Sure she'd made herself seem momentarily useful as a decoder…to Soundwave rather than Knock Out…and she'd made it seem as if she would assist in their destructive plant to literally destroy what she presumed was civilization…but betrayal was not in her DNA.

Her family was a military family for Christ's sake.

She even worked for the Pentagon. So, betrayal was not an option…wanted or not.

"Gross." She again mumbled to herself in a single hiss while picking at a large scab that oozed a yellow-white liquid when pressed. She inhaled before looking across the table, surprise crossing her face when she saw her pink and black duffel bags sitting near the far edge; seeming as if they were a mile away in distance. Contents; shower necessities, granola bars to last her a month, clothing, other crap, and a legit first aid kit.

'_They must have been discovered around the crates.' _She smiled wide…God did love her.

* * *

Soundwave observed her quietly, as he did everyone and everything. She looked worse today than she had about an orn ago. Of course Knock Out refused any excessive contact with the human, leaving her dirtied in her own wastes and blood…although he doubted she cared at the moment. She seemed more concerned with little things…like his name, the time…even her surroundings. Her black…hair, was it? Her hair hung loosely around, clinging together in clumps and tangles by blood and sweat that accumulated on her skin within the last two weeks. Her skin looked better, a little less bruised and swollen...yet scratched and scabbed profusely.

He heard her mumble something under her breath as she picked at a red patch on her knee. She wasn't like the few humans he'd seen and observed before. The children that the Autobots care for were just slightly smaller, and a little louder and skittish along with fearful of any threat. This particular human obviously feared them as any organic would…yet she refused to show it. She refused to express the hesitation and disturbed fear that he could easily sense in her body language.

He was intrigued. She showed no emotional sight of weakness, but physical…obviously. Even the fact that she could speak and understand one of the most complex and thorough languages known by few throughout Earth interested him. Although it was a well-known language on Cybertron…it was rarely used for mere communication purposes. Translation and decoding was its main priority as a mathematics-based dialect, and even then it remained too complex for most scholars on his home planet.

"Soundwave?" He tilted his helm in response to her thin and overly vibrant tone. He watched as her oddly colorful eyes glanced up at him with hints of fascination quirking at the edges of her lips. She smiled into her question.

"Do you have any water?"

**~End Chapter Three**

* * *

**Alright...so yes...this will more than likely be a long-ass fic. I'm hoping to stay at a maximum of ten chapters. I hate stories with over twenty chapters...idk it just bugs me on FF.**

**Anyway, Thank You All For This Support! This fic has been up about a full day now, and it already has eight reviews, numerous followers and favorites. I guess everyone wanted to see our little Soundy find loyalty in a human. c:  
**

_Here comes the Author's rambling...**  
**_

******I'll tell you exactly what I told one of my readers in a message; **_I want Soundwave to be more...interactive._In my second chapter I included almost three entire lines (and in this one...almost seven). Lines that are not really said...but implied by Soundwave. I want to give an example of what would happen if Soundwave was face to face with a human he actually finds meagerly interesting. Although the thought I have makes him slightly OOC, I really don't care.

_I keep him in character as best I can_ while bringing out some form of socialization within him :P It's like finding no interest in anything or anyone because its bores you...until you see a bug...and the bug can talk to you. That's what I try comparing it to. Hopefully I can make my readers happy with this concept.


	4. Human

**Disclaimer: Transformer character names belong to Hasbro Studios, Steven Puri, Mandy Safavi (and so on) unless stated an OC which in case belong to the author, andshecryz. No copyright infringement is intended. Plagiarism is theft so is prohibited. Do not copy or create a reproduction of this work in any language without express written authorization of the author, andshecryz. Thank you...Please enjoy c:**

**Oc x Soundwave**

**A/N; This chapter impressed even myself…I'm loving where I'm going with this, haha. Hopefully I was able to keep everyone in character; if not…I'd be glad to make some changes. c:**

**Terminology;**

Solar cycle; Measurement of time equivalent to an Earth day.

Organic; Cybertronian term for human or creatures of non-technological origin.

**~Enjoy**

_**Ch. 4; Human**_

Her thirst was dire, but still not nearly as loud as the noises her hunger forced her stomach to expel. Two weeks without food was possible...but without water? It was a miracle she was still breathing. Someone must have given her water...she couldn't have made it so long and so energized without it. Tiny legs dangled off the edge of the examination table; Elise's appetite distracting her momentarily from her fear of heights.

She zipped open her pink duffel bag with haste; finding one of her many daily granola bars in her cell phone pouch. She consumed the first with fevered impatience while considering the amount of time her body was depraved of food. The snack was gone before her fingers were able to tear the wrapper from around it. In all honesty the brunette had never admitted a granola bar to be so delectable as she had now.

"Do all humans do that?" She jumped as Knock Out entered through sliding doors behind Soundwave, watching her for a moment before questioning in an appalled tone. She was just shoving things into her mouth vigorously...as if lacking in energon or the human necessity of water. SHe reminded him of a scraplet.

"..." No response, as predicted.

Lengthy fingers set down a small nail-cap filled with a drop of water; still seeming like a sink in comparison to her size. Elise knelt down; the pain in her left leg jolting through her muscles just before she set her lips to the surface of the liquid, sighing in relief as her throat moistened and quenched at the simple feel of the necessity. She dampened her hair with a single dunk of her head into the cap, a cold sensation rubbing over her spine and trickling down her neck and sides swiftly. The small scars on her hands and She exhaled before looking up and seeing the two cons watching her in curiosity.

"Do you mind?" Had she just made a sarcastically rude remark to an alien robot almost two hundred times her size?

Yes. Yes she had...and she was still stricken with anxiety and pain.

"Mind what?" Knock Out questioned with a glare, his sensors picking up the attitude etched behind her voice.

Soundwave remained quiet.

"No, it's an Earth term asking someone to please leave or...do the opposite of what they're doing." She managed a smirk at their lack of knowledge in human terminology while stepping back; hesitant in making any remarks she would regret.

The Medic glanced at Soundwave with a confused expression; earning a simple shrug of the shoulders as the other turned and exited the room. He followed suit, deliberating over the fact that they just listened to a human female literally tell them what to do. The doors slid close behind them swiftly.

"How do I get out of this mess..." She moved around several objects before finding her shampoo in the second duffel; washing out the blood and matted dirt from her hair. She recalled her luck in thinking that her bone had been broken, but finding that only a flesh wound had caused her discomfort. Lucky indeed.

"I'll find my way eventually." She mumbled again before dunking her head into the water for the second time, enjoying the little pleasures she was able to obtain.

She wouldn't help the Decepticons...but then again...dying wasn't exactly something to look forward to.

* * *

"Little pest…"

The Medic mumbled as he began walking down the hall, each step hitting the floor a bit more harshly that the last. Soundwave averted his gaze back to the door, extending an arm quietly to point in question of what to call the human. Knock Out paused at the lack of footsteps behind him; looking over his shoulder and watching the spy direct his curiosity towards his lab. He nearly scoffed before shaking his head and turning with a scowl.

"Soundwave, you're not serious? Does it matter if that skin-job has a name?" He flung out his arms in protest, the movements of his fingers being just as vigilant and poised as a doctor's should be. The red mech crossed his arms at the failure of his objections, watching as the Intelligence Officer made no effort to move or consider his words sensibly. Knock Out simply shook his head with a sigh and turned to continue down the hall.

"You can ask it, I personally don't see the pest as diverting as you do." A clawed hand waved over his shoulder in a careless manner as the other crossed his chest spitefully. He would never understand the sudden fascination that one of the most endowed and capable Decepticons currently held for such a meager pathetic waste of space. It was a simple organic! Stupid and senseless!

In veracity; Knock Out couldn't convince himself that Soundwave had found her to be more than an ugly human.

* * *

It had been a good hour; seeming longer as Elise cleansed herself of the blood and dirt that had accumulated over her skin. She shivered as she air-dried in the cold confinements of Knock Out's work room, her hair still dripping slightly as her body literally vibrated from the sudden drop in temperature. Her toes curled and her lips pressed down into a thin line of control and fear as the doors slid open to reveal the silent con. Even after a full solar cycle of consciousness Soundwave couldn't help but notice that her apprehension and fear hadn't subsided as he figured it would. Yet this human still had the fever and attitude to tell them what to do out of 'personal concern'.

She finally looked up to his visor with her oddly colored optics, the edges of her lip components quirking into a flashed but hesitant smile as they usually did. She looked so...soft. As if he could set a finger against her and watch her splatter and break apart in agony. The thought crossed his mind as a quick experiment, but she seemed much more useful when considering her lingual talents. If she could translate numerical symbols and what the humans called 'binary code' into her worldly language then back into modern Cybertronian...she could possibly...no...probably translate the coordinates from project Iacon quicker than anyone abroad the Nemesis. Even as an intelligence officer; English translation was not his strong suit. There were too many forms of context and terminology...too many of numerous Earthly dialects combined to make up the language itself. It stood even more complex than Cybertronian.

Even so; Megatron would not be pleased.

The help of a human? Distasteful. Yet he couldn't contain his fascination. Humans were something he'd simply read about, and encountered once or twice. Even so this particular situation, seeing her pain and her numeric intelligence, made him inquire further about her abilities and thought processors… if humans even had those.

Elise winced as he raised a hand and pointed to her stiffly. She overlooked him thoroughly for the first time, taking notice to the sharp points and edges that adorned his helm and shoulders and even the minuscule details of glowing purple that made him so much more luminous. She could see herself in the plain reflection of his visor, seeming dark and eerie as she'd originally imagined him to be upon their first encounter. The smooth curves of his arms reminded her of the wings on a jet her brother, Eli, had flown on a training exercise, and that forced her further to believe that Soundwave was definitely a jet of some sort.

Sleek.

It was the only word that would first come to her mind as she observed him quietly. Then another seven made her dread over the simple fact that he would probably kill her. Dangerous, vast, daunting, solid, emotionless, threatening, and…in all honesty, scenic. He was stunning, although in the terms of a man and his car rather than a girl and her crush…but still undeniably stunning.

Elise watched as his arm lowered in realization that she couldn't understand, causing her to shuffle back slightly with a wary expression he could easily read. She was terrified…even more so than he had originally disclosed. Maybe even a little more obtuse than he had first processed as well. She seemed frail, as most human females did…and she gave off the impression of helpless. Yet she was supposed to be an asset to him…she was supposed to be a tool that would decode project Iacon, and the human could barely stand her own ground against an alien that had no intentions of serious harm.

If he hadn't cleared his emotional processors he would be furious.

He pointed again, this time less…rigidly. Maybe she would comprehend that he wanted to learn of her name rather than harm her. Knock Out had a point…humans were obviously slow to interpret the obvious, but still intriguing to say the least. How could a race with such vast numbers and growing intelligence be so weak, and leave such little impact on the worries of his leader? He would have scoffed had it been in his nature.

"Me?" Elise pushed back a dark twirl of damp hair before placing her fingers to her chest in question, still shivering from the cold and water against her skin. Maybe a make-shift bath hadn't been the best of ideas.

"My-my name?"

Even after consistent reminders he'd forgotten her capability in speaking a universal language.

~ 01011001 01100101 01110011 00101110~ _**-Yes.-**_ She squinted as usual, blinking a few more times before nodding in understanding of the text on his screen.

"Elise. My name is Elise."

* * *

**Okay, done...short but done. c: **

**Please, share your thoughts c;**

**I hope no one was too out of character...I didn't think so but I can never be sure, especially with fics like this one. Anyway,**_ I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed, favored, and followed this story! _**I think it's been up about...maybe two days at least? Or max? I have no clue...my schedule is so jacked up between school and work and this, that I can hardly concentrate due to lack of sleep. I'm a walking corpse...oh btw I love that show The Walking Dead. Seen every episode...shit...I hate plot bunnies. -_-**

**See what I do for you guys? haha, no jkjk.**

Review for the zombie? c;


	5. She Poses Useful

**Disclaimer: Transformer character names belong to Hasbro Studios, Steven Puri, Mandy Safavi (and so on) unless stated an OC which in case belong to the author, andshecryz. No copyright infringement is intended. Plagiarism is theft so is prohibited. Do not copy or create a reproduction of this work in any language without express written authorization of the author, andshecryz. Thank you...Please enjoy c:**

**Oc x Soundwave**

**Terminology;**

Solar cycle; Measurement of time equivalent to an Earth day.

Organic; Cybertronian term for human or creatures of non-technological origin.

Vorn; Cybertronian measurement of time, roughly equivalent to 83 Earth years.

**~Enjoy**

**_Ch. 5; She poses useful  
_**

_**-Five days-**__**  
**_

Megatron seemed to be paranoid; pacing on a consistent basis and hardly ever leaving the main deck, even avoiding his berth. He contemplated over the recent disturbances that would stand against him and his plan; Arachnid, Optimus, Dark Energon. His thought processors swiveled around these things constantly; leaving him with days where he would simply stare out the window, and Dreadwing would watch him closely in fear that his lord had gone mad. Soundwave could do no better. He continued his daily duties, however, and met up to each requirement he'd made for himself to benefit the ship. Even he hadn't spoken to Megatron in almost three solar cycles. It led the Con to think that his Lord had discovered the human creature aboard his ship...but his lack of action assured him he hadn't.

It wasn't often that Soundwave disobeyed Megatron...in fact it was something he'd never once done in his life...but even so he wasn't betraying his leader in any sense. Megatron was simply unaware of the 'skin-job' wandering the Nemesis. At least that's what Knock Out had said to 'reassure' him. Even the silent types felt a pang of nervous energy every once in a while, and it wasn't something that could be easily ignored. Even so, since his construction, Soundwave had only thought of self-benefit. He did what he wanted to do...things that would improve his standards and advance the success rate of _his_ plan. And he _wanted_ to stand by Megatron...he wanted to prove his worth to his leader daily. And he never failed.

"Soundwave...have another set of Iacon coordinates been decrypted?" Several Vehicons jolted from the somewhat foreign sound of their Lord's voice; having become accustomed to the thoughtful silence that had taken over the ship in the past few days. Soundwave simply looked up from his screen, replying with a disappointing silence rather than wasting his energy on a non-existent answer. A few moments past, several consisting of Dreadwing glancing back and forth between the two while hoping for the best of answers.

It was almost like a tension had filled the room as Megatron set his hands clasped together at the base of his back; his optics looking through the clouds as the Nemesis continued on over the pathetic planet of Earth. He observed each crease and dent in the Earth as they flew; his jaw clenching as he was met with an undisputed reserve.

"I see." And Megatron became silent once again.

The Intelligence Officer turned back to his holographic monitor; typing at the usual speed before pausing and walking out of the main deck. His master's silence upset him...mainly because he wasn't trusted with the thoughts that Megatron was withholding...but he wouldn't dare intercept the signals of his thought processors. No, not that of his Lord.

* * *

"How long have I been here?" Elise's squeaky voice broke the once peaceful silence Knock Out had been enjoying; his grip clenching the tool in his hand harder than before. He despised speaking to the human. Was she a hostage or something? Why did Soundwave always leave her with him? Why couldn't Break Down be there to babysit the-...Knock Out shook off the thought as quick as it'd come.

"In human terms; about three weeks." The Medic continued his work restlessly. That human made him somewhat nervous...moreover aggravated. Even with a vast amount of distance between them he couldn't help but feel the need to cut her open and dissect what was left. He was a doctor after all...and an enthusiast of many things.

"Thank you." He sighed obnoxiously and forcefully placed his tool onto the table. Turning, he glared at the human girl with distinct optics, ones the color of blood and adorned with a sly shine against the light.

"For what?" His tone was shroud and blatant, making him seem like a bigger ass than he already was. He placed one hand on his hip expectantly; awaiting some sorry human response.

"For taking care of me while in...stasis." She couldn't think of another more sensible word than the one they'd been using this entire time. Although it was foreign, stasis sounded correct on her tongue.

"..." He chose to ignore her. He'd suffered through enough pestering for one day.

Elise looked down from the edge of the table she'd resided on for the past six days. Of course she was taken care of...no one but Soundwave and Knock Out would ever enter the room, and she couldn't help but think there was no one else who knew of her existence in the Nemesis. Hazel eyes darted back and forth around the room as she held her breath and began an attempt to climb down the leg of the table. Escape was necessary...until she was reminded of her profession. If the Pentagon had already figured that she'd quit without resignation...she'd be in a load of shit. Even in danger. Whereas here; never once landing for any reason...she was safe and taken care of.

She recalled the day when Knock Out walked in with a sour look on his faceplate as he mumbled Cybertronian curses. He'd placed two handfuls, which were very large, of energy bars and bagged snacks on the table before her. Apparently the mech had been told to get food for her from Earth, so he raided some dirt-street gas station in the Naples roads of Utah.

She smiled with a quirk of her lips just before her hand slipped against the smooth metal of the table leg. Fear struck her stomach as a wave of panic surged through her limbs and extremities within an instant. She swallowed without a sound; her mind quickly figuring that she'd hit the floor and splatter across KO's work room while the mech got pissed about having to clean her up.

Elise hit her back hard as the moment of pure terror faded. Her eyes shot open and her jaw clenched even harder than it had before in realization that something had caught her. The brunette sat up hastily; looking up and meeting burning red optics as they narrowed. Knock Out lifted her up with a glare and a scoff before placing her back onto the table top. The small touch of her tiny bare feet against his palm made him wince...the feeling was beyond foreign, but admitting that a softer creature, and organic, felt relaxing against his nerve circuits was too unbecoming for even himself. Humans really were stupid.

"Try not to kill yourself _too_ soon, Soundwave would have my finish." Elise blinked in disbelief as she stepped off of his palm and jolted down to the table. She couldn't believe that he'd saved her out of self-benefit!

"Are you seriously that vain?"

"Are you _seriously_ that distasteful?"

He mocked her.

"Just because I don't like platinum rims and a sleek paint job doesn't mean I have no taste you scrap heap. I just have no interest in stupid European cars with a shitty engine."

"Why did I bother hydrating you while in stasis?"

"Because, Soundwave told you to. And obviously; Soundwave's superior."

A smug expression crossed her human features just before he groaned and waved her to the side of his examination table. He prodded at some unsightly metal object with a scalpel, narrowing his optics for a moment in moreover bitterness than concentration. Elise could easily observe his now sour attitude...mainly because he was verbally bested by a simple human, but she couldn't help think that something else affected his downcast mood for the past week or so. The girl covered a faint laugh and took a step closer. Green-brown eyes looked the mech up and down as her brows suddenly furrowed quizzically.

"Who..." She hesitated as she watched the joints in his fingers shift at the sound of her squeaky voice. She could barely recall what he'd said before when she'd been in stasis. Something along the lines of breaking down...broken down, no...missing Break Down.

"Spit it out or shut up." He continued his observing as if undisturbed.

"Who was Break Down?"

Knock Out paused his work; his metal eyebrows rising in response to her rather significant question that, in all honesty, had caught him off guard. It confused him just as much as it saddened him, and he managed to tap his fingers repeatedly against the table in response. He didn't want to give any indication that he'd cared (still cared), but ignoring such fact made him question his slightly non-existent ethics. Bright red optics glanced from his current project and back to the human repeatedly before he inspected the edges of his finger components as if uninterested.

"He was my old partner; killed during an assassination."

"Of a spider?" Her damn questions began to irk him, so he retorted with his own.

"Who shared such a vast amount of information with something so annoying?" The bot crossed his arms and leaned forward, his wheels adjusting on his back in the slightest of movements. She had to admit; the action was slightly...adorable.

"You did. When I was in stasis all you did was complain and talk. I could hear you half the time and you wouldn't shut up." The edge of her lip quirked in amusement as his faceplate heated out of ignominy. She could barely take notice to his rather flustered expression at the truth.

"I did no such thing!"

"Do all of you Cybertronians worry this much about pride?" Elise crossed her arms and leaned to the side with a roll of her eyes. She hated people with vanity issues; her brother and father being at the top of her arrogance list.

"Do all humans appear as unsightly as you do?"

"Unsightly? D-...did you just critique my appearance?" Her lips pursed in disbelief as she stomped her foot out of agitation. No one but her brother had ever called her ugly.

"Someone had to." The edge of her lips quirked again; hazel eyes glaring at the back of the Medic as he began working on another project across the room. He only pretended to be preoccupied; as she'd learned every solar cycle or so...and in his free time he would buff out scratches from his finish or simply make moderate changes to his work room.

"Red isn't your color anyway."

She flinched as a tool violently slammed against the opposing table.

* * *

"I don't know he's just in a bad mood." Elise batted her lashes with a simple smile as she stepped delicately onto Soundwave's palm, her toes curling slightly at the feel of his cold metal exterior against her heated flesh. This was maybe the third or fourth time he'd raised her up on his hand; the length of his fingers making her nervous in fear that he'd accidentally stab though her when distracted. But that was the thing; Soundwave was never distracted. He concentrated on everything...her, himself, his surroundings. He was a technological masterpiece, programmed to be ingenious.

"Pest." The word was muttered beneath Knock Out's breath soundly, still catching the attention of the Intelligence Officer rather than going unnoticed. Elise smiled modestly before seating herself at the edge of his wing comfortably. Heights still weren't her strong-suit...but with everything going on he figured she'd get over it.

"W-...Where are we going?"

"..." No answer.

"01010111 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00111111" _**-Where are we going? - **_She attempted communication again, her fear making her desperate. Was he taking her away to kill her? No…there was no point.

"…" He continued to ignore her, his processors rotating continuously as he thought about the week's events. He held her closer to his chest, finding that some form of pet-like connection was beginning to form. That wasn't acceptable. If he'd know his interest would have spiked to such a great extent in less than a vorn he wouldn't have even touched the human. Extermination would have been just as productive. Yet, the thought made him slightly uneasy.

For what reason he could not confirm.

"S-Soundwave..." He paused; his helm turning to glance at her almost warily as she sputtered out his name. She looked at his visor, seeing her reflection along with the look of worry and concern over her features. She appeared innocent...fragile and pathetic as if in need of attention or nurturing. Like a sparkling…she always reminded him of a sparkling.

He simply looked back to the continuous hall; feeling it best to avoid her gaze.

**~End Chapter Five**

* * *

**Hmm...I think I'm slowly accumulating a plan of where the hell this story's going to go. Yea...no.**

**Anyway, I'm hoping to finish this before July :p actually...I'm probably not going to finish this until the end of season two. OH! SPEAKING OF THAT SHIT!**

**DID ANYONE ELSE SEE THE PREVIEW FOR EPISODE 14? HOLY Fuu2^#1Y(hs89ed21jhd89qwhre1n&#yu2wh0!**

**Soundwave vs Wheeljack**...I think I literally just shit myself out of excitement. I fangirled so hard when I found out. Thank you tumblr. (Please follow me on tumblr, it's my homepage on FF.) Not only that but Soundwave was a total fucking badass in _just_ the preview. ahhh1y*(921y#*(YHDhwhd.

**Review for the freak of nature? c;**


	6. Alone

**Disclaimer: Transformer character names belong to Hasbro Studios, Steven Puri, Mandy Safavi (and so on) unless stated an OC which in case belong to the author, andshecryz. No copyright infringement is intended. Plagiarism is theft so is prohibited. Do not copy or create a reproduction of this work in any language without express written authorization of the author, andshecryz. Thank you...Please enjoy c:**

**Oc x Soundwave**

**A/N; Okay; sweet chapter. My friend read this and said she couldn't 'hold all the feels' she had once finished. It's more emotional in the chapter than anything else. Hope you like. c;**

_Oh btw...SPOILER CHAPTER**.  
**_

**Terminology;**

Solar cycle; Measurement of time equivalent to an Earth day.

Orn; Cybertronian measurement of time, defined as being equivalent to "one Cybertronian lunar day"; roughly equivalent to 13 Earth days.

Stellar Cycle; A Cybertronian year = 16 Cybertronian months (5.2 Earth years).

Organic; Cybertronian term for human or creatures of non-technological origin.

Aft; Equivalent to that of the human buttock; also a general curse term similar the the human word "ass".

Servo ; Limb on a transformer's body, generally equated to the human hand.

Glossa; Equivalent to that of the human tongue; equipped with the taste receptors.

**~Enjoy**

**_Ch. 6; Alone_**

**(Takes place during episode 10; Armada) **

"I-…I can't." Her tiny human form shuttered from the tensed silence that literally radiated off of his build as he pointed to the holographic monitor. He seemed to freeze as if comprehending what she'd said...but Elise knew better.

She'd obviously upset him with her response, but Cybertronian? She couldn't speak the damn language; she couldn't even speak Spanish…and she grew from Spanish heritage! So how in the hell was she supposed to read and translate some unearthly dialect she had just now discovered? Of course she couldn't...she was only human. Translation and hacking were her specialties…but this was too much to ask for. This went beyond complicated.

"Soundwave...I'm sorry but I can't translate this for you. I can't read your language." Her eyes portrayed a form of sadness...almost regret or something of the sort. As if she actually felt bad for rendering useless to his original plan. His blank visor reflected her as it always had, and he quickly snapped a photo of the human without her knowing…as a…'memory'. There was a feeling of remorse when he concluded that she would indeed be exterminated once found useless. A throbbing sensation ached within his chest plate as if something almost sadly emotional...but emotion was impossible. It was incomprehensible to him in all forms. He cleared his emotional processors to make room for information years ago.

An alert quickly distracted him; his helm processing the noise of intruders within the Nemesis as quick as they came. For once the Intelligence Officer ignored her, and instead concentrated on the problem at hand. He could only think of one Con willing to break into the ship…Starscream.

"S-Soundwave?"

He remained unresponsive.

"Soundwave?" She felt desperate now, and watched as he turned swiftly and exited the room with haste. She could hear the components and joints of his leg alter with each step before he disappeared through the doorway as if perturbed. The exit slid closed; taunting her weakening spirit with malice. She couldn't be alone. She hated being alone…at least since her accidental 'abduction'. Even when Soundwave wasn't there she was at least with Knock Out or hiding from a Vehicon. Alone was never an option…but now…she was. On Earth solitude was a blessing…one she could pleasantly drown herself in for ages until the sound of a human voice made her shiver. Here, on this alien ship, alone was _crude_. Alone was_ scary_.

That jolt of fear began crawling up her spine vilely as she glanced around the room with hesitance. She somehow knew she resided within Soundwave's personal quarters…how she figured she wouldn't for sure know, but taking her out into the open where she was susceptible to other's eyes would be careless of the officer. And if she could say one valid thing about the mech, it would be that he was never careless. Hell, even the fact that he left her without supervision set Elise to guess she was in some private room with little exposure to Vehicons or anyone else.

It was still intimidating.

"Shit…" She mumbled a response to the rigid silence before glancing around the space. It was nearly empty. There was the computer consul she currently stood on…and a slanted tablet connected to more expected wiring. She presumed that was where they…'recharged' every other solar cycle or so. Another feeling of dread overcame her due to the dark atmosphere of the room. Nothing but metal…all the ceilings and furnishings that dark purple color while the walls and floors were a blatant teal or gray with a touch of blue. It was dispiriting in every way possible…but she couldn't help but think that Soundwave actually enjoyed the monochrome ambiance.

It was his room after all.

* * *

Knock Out leaned against the wall of his work room; one curled finger against his mouth plates as he recalled the absence of Break Down. He bit his glossa at the memory. He wasn't even told. He had to watch Dreadwing arrive alone and unsuccessful to finally realize his only friend was gone. Even the remains were never recovered. He had known Break Down for hundreds of stellar cycles…they'd always been partners. Maybe more than just friends. The aft couldn't just leave him like that! Break Down couldn't just die!

KO slammed his fist against the wall as he usually did; usually startling that little 'Elise' thing and making her jump at the action. She'd always complain about the things he did…how some of them were unsafe or wrong, and she was about 100 times smaller than he was. The human was lucky he didn't crush her like he should. Maybe cut her up and validate the rumors about humans. Yet, he didn't want to.

The thought of getting blood all over his servos was nauseating. He'd even told her that once or twice in-between death threats…and she still acted like she 'cared'. Humans were odd, pathetic creatures…although he had to admit…they had _will_. They don't give up so easily…and they'd die for the things that they truly loved. He couldn't say the same for his species in the latter…his own creators had left him to fend for himself. If he died…then he wasn't fit to survive. They left him without a second glance.

All his life he'd been alone…until Break Down…and now…he realized he was alone again.

* * *

Soundwave sauntered through the halls warily, wondering if he should caution Megatron about the seeker looming around their ship. The mech paused, wondering when he'd ever considered keeping such vital and significant information away from his Liege…never, not once. Until now, that is. With the foul attitude his Lord was presenting he would more than likely be scolded for assuming that Starscream would pose as even a meager threat to him. Upsetting Megatron was the last thing he wanted to do, so, for self-benefit…he turned his communicator off.

Starscream would be 'disregarded' soon enough. And by disregarded he mentally implied exterminated. (Although thinking back to Airachnid assassinations never went so smoothly). The ex-con never knew when to give up, he never knew when to back down or protect himself. His own enemy was no longer Megatron…it was himself. He betrayed the Decepticons…and slaughtered an Autobot. It wasn't hard for Soundwave to admit that the former commanding officer had no side to ally with…Starscream was alone. Literally forgotten by everyone who were once a part of his life. A sparkling among starved scraplets.

Whatever he planned…he would not succeed.

A large movement in the ship caused the Intel Officer to snap from his daze. He'd been acquiring many so called 'bemusements' within his though processors lately. It was distracting…also somewhat annoying once realized. The Nemesis again jolted out of force; nearly knocking him off his feet had he not balanced himself against a wall. A duo of Vehicons halted in mid-run by his command, turning and preparing their blasters in defense.

"Commander Soundwave, Starscream has been spotted in the main hall-"

"-And the ship is under assault by an armada of rogue Insecticons." The Vehicon known as _'Steve'_ muttered his report before receiving a silent nod in permission to go. The two turned and ran off in haste; rounding a corner and leaving without as much as a goodbye. He didn't worry…there was no need to worry. Vehicons were disposable, and decent scouts and fighters…he shouldn't need to raise a single hand against this armada unless required. Soundwave set the tips of his fingers against the left of his helm. He had a headache.

Insecticons...intruders…a damn human aboard the ship.

It had been an exciting two orns…and even then he wasn't currently needed.

* * *

Elise looked up to the large door of the room she'd been confined in for a little less than an hour. The brunette managed to slide herself down to the floor…and now she faced a bigger problem. Literally 'bigger'. The doors wouldn't slide open…she was too small. The sensors couldn't read her, and that large disruption that forced the ship to move made her anxiety worsen with each passing second.

"Ah scrap." She bit her tongue at the curse, finding it more than odd that she'd picked up the word so easily in less than a month. She cringed at the thought.

"How do I open these damn things?" Her aggravation got the best of her, leading a bare foot to slam its heel into the metal shell of a steel-plated door. Elise's rather… 'upset' tone echoed loudly through the room as she groaned in self-caused irritation at the feeling of uselessness. She'd never been useless…the abysmal sensation was foreign and rotten against the base of her head. It left her feeling alone and undetermined. Her drive was pitiful and on the verge on nonexistent.

The doors suddenly slid open in response to her emaciated yelp; forcing her butt to the ground with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. The smallest of gasps escaped her dried lips hesitantly as an even deeper form of horror and revulsion managed to silence her voice box into worthlessness. Something entered through the doors sulkily. The ugly thing took her breath, and she couldn't speak just by the sight of it.

How could she explain this…monster?

A single red visor stared around the room; leaving her unnoticed as she kicked her feet against the ground to back away from it. Teeth. Metal teeth similar to that of a piranha gnashed with each breath the creature took. It had fangs adorning its jaws in the most gruesome of ways, and another set of said fangs erecting from the sides of its helm. The dark slabs of titanium plates making up its body were indistinguishable from the dim surroundings…and all she could do was watch from below and hyperventilate as it glanced from side to side; overlooking her completely. It looked like an insect…like a beetle with murderous intentions.

God her worst fears all in a few days. Heights...and bugs.

Elise managed to slide against the wall with heavy breaths; hazel eyes never once leaving the beast as it took a heavy step further into the room. It looked twice the size of Knock Out…him being one of the few Cons she knew to compare. Her bare feet made little to no sound as she slid behind the small crease that rested between the floor and the bottom of Soundwave's berth. The human held her breath; feeling a slow bead of sweat begin to slide down her temple gradually. Elise couldn't possibly contain her shaking…she was still alone. Emotionally. The thought of being found by her 'company' scared her nearly to death…the thought of being eaten by her 'company' could have killed her had she not imagined her own death already. She could hear the threat as it stepped closer as if sniffing for something to kill.

She would never again see her brother…or her stingy dad…or her friends and coworkers in the Pentagon. Never. Her mother, maybe…but her belief in a higher being and a heavenly place was almost completely diminished after all that she'd been through. There was no God…there was no one looking out for her. Angels were a myth…and she would die abandoned. Alone. Hazel eyes closed in desperation as tears slowly spilled from the edges of her lashes; leaving a wet trail against her cheeks. She hurt…mainly inside even as the wound on her leg still throbbed exasperatingly as she crouched in an unnatural position. Her heart stopped as the feet of the Insecticon became visible in her limited gaze. She nearly screamed as a red visor came into the view of the room's corner; a screeching sound echoing so loud that it pierced her ears with pain. Elise flinched and closed her eyes as she shook and cried harder than she even had in her recalled life. It reached for her with a clawed hand as she put up crossed arms in the last defense she had left. The very tip of its massive claw scraped the skin of her left calf before it was pulled away forcefully.

The crack of metal hit her ears familiarly…almost like Knock Out when he'd slam his fist out of aggravation into something or someone nearby. She looked up; seeing elongated feet with a pointed toe and a sleek, almost violet, finish. She eagerly smiled from relief, the taste of her tears salting her lips as she let out a relieved laugh. That one word; sleek. She knew exactly who it was.

Her bare feet patted against the nearly frozen floor as she struggled out of the cramped space beneath his berth. She looked up; watching as the hold around the neck of the Insecticon crushed its vitals and vocal processor before being thrown to the floor. A neon blue liquid, all too familiar, covered her savior's right hand and floor.

Soundwave looked down; watching her stare up at him with small hints of admiration behind her strange optics filled with water; a sign he'd learned from studies that indicates sadness, pain, or fear within an organic. He pointed a long finger to her lower leg in apprehension as it slowly oozed red liquid critically like one would energon. She was hurt...so the cause of her 'tearing' must have been either fear or pain.

"Oh, no I'm okay." Her hand went down to her ankle before swiping up the blood. Elise had been through worse, and he knew that. Besides, she didn't want it getting on the floors; raising suspicions.

"Nothing Knock Out can't bandage with tweezers."

She smiled again with a hint of a giggle…it was…moreover striking than anything else. She had just nearly been killed by some creature she'd never before seen…and she could smile the way she did; thankfully….gratefully. Yet, in the back of his processors, the mention of the Decepticon Medic somewhat displeased him…the feeling was not foreign, since he was never really close to the _aft_, yet he never truly disliked him. But that was besides the point...it was the situation that picked at him entirely. She'd nearly been killed...and he couldn't stand for that. She was too fascinating...too intriguing. From the little noises she made to the way she flexed her limbs...humans were very interesting creatures. **_She_** was an interesting creature. Weak and defenseless...but none the less thought-provoking.

"Soundwave…" Hazel eyes softened at the sight of him, her lips pursing in thought as she replayed the scene that took place only moments ago. A tired sight left the back of her throat as his slim hand lowered down to the floor for her to step on. He watched as she stepped onto the edge of his wing; holding onto his index finger for support. She was soft…not in the bay way as most would perceive, but in a subtle way. He couldn't feel her unless he concentrated mainly on Elise…but when he did, she felt delicate. It was a feeling that most Cybertronians would never have the opportunity to recognize. It was entirely exotic…external.

"Thank you…Soundwave."

~01001111 01100110 01100011 01101111 01110101 01110010 01110011 01100101 00101110 ~ _**-Of course. -**_ She smiled and leaned against his upturned thumb; still looking up at him almost distantly as she held her leg in slight discomfort. She appreciated the fact that he'd responded more...informally. Almost humanly compared to his conventional terms of speaking. It made her look up at his face-plate in concern for his actions.

For once she saw something besides her pained reflection in his visor. She saw past the reflection entirely.

She saw him, and him only…and for the first time she didn't feel as alone.

**~End Chapter Six**

* * *

_SPOILERS._**  
**

**HERE IS MY FIC EXPLANATION (read if you want to fully understand):  
**

**Elise was abducted during episode 6- Loose Canons. She was unconscious through episode 7- Crossfire (The episode revealing Break Down's death) and episode 8- Nemesis Prime. (The episode where Mech creates a copy of Optimus Prime). She was awake during episode 9- Grill (Where Agent Fowler explains what's going on to the director of the Pentagon), and is now enduring episode 10- Armada.  
**

I told you bitches this was a spoiler chapter. c: Still love you though!**  
**

**Review for the bitch? c;  
**


	7. Everyone Has Their Moments

**Disclaimer: Transformer character names belong to Hasbro Studios, Steven Puri, Mandy Safavi (and so on) unless stated an OC which in case belong to the author, andshecryz. No copyright infringement is intended. Plagiarism is theft so is prohibited. Do not copy or create a reproduction of this work in any language without express written authorization of the author, andshecryz. Thank you...Please enjoy c:**

**Oc x Soundwave**

**A/N; Okay; sweet chapter. My friend read this and said she couldn't hold all the feels she had once finished. It's more emotional in the chapter than anything else. Hope you like. c;**

**Terminology;**

Solar cycle; Measurement of time equivalent to an Earth day.

Orn; Cybertronian measurement of time, defined as being equivalent to "one Cybertronian lunar day"; roughly equivalent to 13 Earth days.

Organic; Cybertronian term for human or creatures of non-technological origin.

**~Enjoy**

_**Ch. 7; Everyone Has Their Moments**_

"So…the Insecticons crashed the Nemesis?"

"No, for the millionth time the intruder did!"

"Oh…so Starscream crashed it."

"No! The-…" Knock Out's aggravation skyrocketed with each word she pouted out in confusion. This was maybe the fifteenth time he'd explained the situation! He would have maybe had a little bit of sympathy in reference to her bleeding leg, but now he felt nothing but the need to harm her further.

"…-The. Autobot. Crashed. The. Ship." He sighed and muttered the answer slowly through clenched teeth before smacking his helm out of disbelief. She was so slow!

"Oh…Bulkhead. I've seen him before." Elise nodded as she set a thoughtful finger to her chin; curling it slightly before pursing her lips in thought. She wasn't exactly informed of all of this…but working for the Pentagon gave her a good amount of insight on Cybertronians; good and bad. She wouldn't share that, though…her life wasn't exactly in the safest of hands. Everyone had a personal background…human or not.

"He's not exactly hard to miss." She giggled slightly; the noise practically disturbing the Medic as if she'd started that 'eating' thing again. He'd discovered that Elise could be odd and meek and beyond abnormal in most of her actions…some solar cycles all of them. She laughed at simple comments and smiled in the worst and most unnerving of times; she was a nuisance…an entertaining one, but still a nuisance. The room fell silent after a few moments. Hazel eyes watched him wrap up her leg with a pair of tweezers before leaving to toy with excess wiring out of an offlined Vehicon on his examination table.

"Do you miss him sometimes?" Her tone was hushed; as if careful with her words in fear of the Medic flinging her across the room. Emotion was not a well-spoken topic with their kind.

"…"

"Everyone knows what it's like to feel alone-" He interrupted her. The Medic could easily see where this was going.

"-I don't feel alone."

His tone as more stern than frustrated as she'd expected. His pride was too thick around his self-absorbed nature…but she managed to temporarily break his shell.

"Of course not."

* * *

Elise glanced out the window of Soundwave's quarters with little enthusiasm, yet somewhat grateful of the fact that he'd even bothered to open it for her entertainment. The view was immaculate...beyond beautiful in any way imaginable in reference to the cloud cover and sunset. They appeared to be traveling over an uninhabited range of mountains; covered in snow and ice from the high elevation. No wonder the ship was so cold half the time. She'd nearly frozen to death the night before...especially since a blanket of some sort wasn't available on an alien-built ship. Understandable. Which is why she found it surprising when Knock Out had managed to discover a strip of cloth small enough to bandage her leg wound earlier, and the one weeks ago. Hell, seeing the cloth at all was unexpected.

"Cold." She muttered the word soundly to herself while wrapping her arms tighter around her knees. She couldn't help but think that her father would throw a fit...all she currently had on was underwear and her over-sized hoodie that'd been stuffed near the base of her duffel bag. It wasn't like she was going anywhere...but still. The thought caused the brunette to recall her best friend, Jayla, telling her to 'forget the hoodie...Nevada is hot enough.' A dry laugh escaped Elise's throat as she complimented instinct for its convenience. Had she not waved Jay off she would more than likely be freezing by now. She was lucky.

And she was homesick.

Hazel eyes examined her toes as she curled them with disinterest. There was nothing to do...and death seemed pretty merciful considering that she lived off of snacks. Her breakfast had consisted of a medium tube of Pringles, bottled water, and two energy bars stolen from a gas station by an alien car. But she shouldn't complain. Hell, it beat her daily cup of noodle. Her usual budget could only provide her with the dried cup of shit on a regular basis, which led to days she went hungry out of sheer appetite loss. Even working for a top secret government agency didn't add up to much money wise.

A shiver trailed up her spine tensely as she leaned against the thick glass of the window. She could see her reflection, and a sudden feeling of disgust and self-pity ate at her ego. Her shanty appearance didn't matter, but the simple fact that she had allowed fear to become the main sentiment in her life made her emotionally queasy. Her father had raised her to fear nothing in her path...to overcome any distraught feeling that affected her verbal and physical performance. Yet she feared heights...and Soundwave...and those fowl Insecticons...and every Vehicon that happened to walk into the same room. She even feared Knock Out...not as much as Soundwave, but the Medic had his moments.

She felt her foot go numb from lack of movement; a tingling sensation eating at her muscles and skin. The extremity had fallen asleep after an hour of sitting in the same position and remaining still in a cold environment...her body posed as impressive for the time being.

"Still cold."

She pulled the hoodie over her bare legs; tucking them closer in response to another shiver. She didn't want to move from her view...but at the same time freezing to death didn't sound so pleasant either. Her mind wandered to her brother as usual; him being one of the few people she actually missed on a consistent basis. When you work for area 51 then the Pentagon, friends weren't exactly jumping into your life...you had two or three. One if you were lucky. She'd never been social...in fact people irritated the hell out of her to no end...but someone to talk too seemed like a blessing as of now. Someone who would respond with a voice to listen to rather than Binary code...and someone who wouldn't insult you because you were soft and fleshy or had black 'strings' growing from your head. There was nothing wrong with Soundwave or Knock Out, they just weren't very...communal. Or humane. In fact they weren't humane or 'human' at all.

Elise could tell Soundwave gave his best attempts in making her feel more 'secure' or comfortable with the foreign surroundings which made her appreciative and much closer to the mech. But Knock Out...he was...'unique'. No, no...Knock Out was obnoxious, crude, and self-absorbed. Entirely. Rude, narcissistic, overconfident, funny, stylish, and internally emotional. The way he slammed his fist into things out of bottled up anger or how he would yell at that one Vehicon, Steve, in the worst ways possible told her how expressively and emotionally disrupt he was. He just wouldn't outwardly admit it. She figured it was the loss of his partner. Or just pure stress; he was the only medical care on the Nemesis. She would never be sure.

The brunette wasn't sure of a lot of things. She wasn't sure why she was still alive considering the fact that Soundwave obviously found her useless. She wasn't sure what the fuck those Insecticon things were still doing on the Nemesis (walking around like they own the damn place), and she _sure _as hell wasn't sure why she felt so homesick. She didn't even have a home back in Reno! She temporarily lived in her Brother Eli's apartment up in Washington until he returned from Afghanistan (or wherever the hell he was sent to). Her delusional mind came to the conclusion that this was all Eli's fault. Had she not been riding back to Reno to pick up her shit she would have never fallen into that damn hole. She should have accepted the usual flight she took down to Nevada that the Pentagon offered in order to keep her under their employment. Now that she thought about it why had she never asked for a raise? She was one of the most wanted hackers in the damn nation with the income of a middle school teacher.

Stupid Pentagon. Stupid bike. Stupid her. Stupid Reno. Stupid brother and his stupid cat...

"Oh shit...the cat." Elise shook her head with several laughs at the fact that she'd left it locked in the apartment while she was gone. Her hands went to her head thoughtfully before noticing several streams of water on her cheeks. She was crying? Again? Just because of memories and a forgotten cat? Pshh. Her father would have been furious.

"It'll climb the back fence and find food somewhere..." She reassured herself of the animal's well-being before forcing her legs to stand. Her bandaged limb was still asleep, but...she managed.

She hated cats anyway.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Elise looked up to him with the usual brown-green optics and a concerned expression she'd seemed to carry from her view out of the window. She was always asking him questions regarding his mental condition with parted lip components and tenses muscles.

He simply nodded in reply.

"Headache?" She seemed rather antsy as she rocked back and forth on the heels of her feet like a sparkling; awaiting some kind of answer. Soundwave nodded once again stiffly. The fact that she could tell made him curious, but perhaps his hand set against the left of his helm and the slouched posture he held made it more obvious than he had first processed.

"I get those too." She managed a flicker of a smile before taking a step onto his outstretched hand. She appeared cold since she shook slightly every few seconds, but she still had yet to complain. Her lip quirked as it often did when she stepped onto the freezing surface of his wing. Of course Elise would never say anything; Soundwave couldn't help the fact that he had no energon flow through his external limbs to stay warm.

The Con cocked his head to the side just slightly; earning her attention along with a stare of what he processed was fascination. He lifted her slowly as taught; recalling the first time he'd offered her his hand and ended up knocking her off by accident. Of course Knock Out had to form some crude joke out of the situation, but they eventually made it work. She'd been more...willing then. More vibrant with her expressions and movements compared to now. He found himself incapable of understanding the reasoning. She washed herself down every other day with water, changed clothes after, ate, drank, slept, and did the usual. Nothing had changed since then. It'd been over an orn...but perhaps that was the cause. Soundwave recalled reading somewhere that humans needed other human interaction. They tended to avoid a consistent routine by interfering with their everyday schedule with rare events such as 'parties' or 'hang outs'. He had a very vague understanding of what either of those things were...but the Intel Officer was sure he could figure something. Organic living and socialization couldn't possibly be as complex as human language or biology. Could it?

He finally broke from his daze once she shifted positions; sitting with her legs tucked against her chest rather than crossed as she normally did. The posture seemed refined rather than relaxed, and he couldn't help but wonder if for once he should ask the human of her health and well-being.

"..."

Or he could remain silent as always.

* * *

Elise watched the singular row of lights in the hall pass quickly as he walked. Her observation skills were lacking lately, and she knew someone other than her 'caretaker' had noticed. It was something that became obvious for anyone after a day or two, and she couldn't help but wonder if it was the reason she hadn't seen Soundwave respond numerically since the day before. The day before...when she'd been attacked by that thing. The thought of it sent callous shivers along her skin.

She hated bugs...so of course there were Insecticons. She couldn't believe this shit. Some days she wished it were all some sort of made up, twisted, surreal dream...and others she regretted the thought of hating the life she lived. Either way it ended badly. She either died up here...or was arrested on Earth for suspected 'treason' against the Pentagon/Government for quitting without resignation. God she hated political figures. Especially republicans.

"Will I die?" Her faint tone just barely caught Soundwave's attention as he turned into the Medical Bay...aka Knock Out's personal working environment. He stared at her blankly for a few moments; halting in the doorway and holding her closer to his visor out of habit. Hazel optics already seemed dead...the glow being dulled down to a darkened haze as she awaited some kind of dramatic and morbid answer. A few more moments went by with a curious Knock Out and a silent Soundwave. Her lip quirked in an emotion unknown to his processors as she realized she wouldn't have an answer.

"I understand."

"I highly doubt you understand anything." The Medic muttered the comment with a blatant scowl before tapping his electric staff against an exterminated Insecticon that had managed to get inside the Nemesis. He hated bugs; finding it to be a common glitch in both he and the human.

"Are you this nice to everyone?" Elise narrowed her eyes with a hint of a smile as she retorted a sarcastic remark to the 'doctor'.

She laughed when Soundwave nodded; still silent.

Even he had his moments.

**~End Chapter Seven**

* * *

**God...chapter seven? Already? Holy shit. I honestly didn't expect that...no really I thought this fic would last till like chapter fur at the most. Geeze...its amazing how fast all of this goes. :P**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy. Tomorrow is Saturday...meaning episode fourteen showing. Meaning a totally bad-ass Soundwave. Who hopefully won't die. **_***cough-**(He won't because Wheeljack sucks in comparison.)**-cough***_ And I have Direct TV so I get to see it an hour before the rest of you fags in the western region. (If you live in the US that is). -still love you-

**Anyway if Sounds does kick the bucket in this next episode...I might actually stop watching the show. I squeal outrageously whenever I see Soundwave come on the screen...even when family is around. I just look back at them and reply with a mild 'fuck you' before continuing to watch like a nerd. So...if he dies...I'll be pretty upset. As in** 'my father when the Steelers lose a playoff game'** upset.**

**Yes...I'll be that friking pissed. I honestly wouldn't have doubts mainly because Soundwave actually has a very large following in Prime for such a rarely-seen character. So killing him off would mean a ton of angered Soundwave fans to fear later on in the season...or possibly the very next day. But...the producers and directors don't seem to fear shit.** I mean...they _fucking killed off Break Down_.** (probably because of the large amount of gay porn going around the internet between him and KO.) Lol, no, I kidd.**

**I'm just somewhat glad they haven't killed off Starscream. As delusional as he is I actually like the character they made him out to be. He's very...screamy. haha. So I believe that's the end of my TF:P rant**.

Anyway, please take the poll on my FF profile if you would like to set in your own opinion! I love to hear from and about you guys!

**Review for the nerd? c;**


	8. Silence

**Disclaimer: Transformer character names belong to Hasbro Studios, Steven Puri, Mandy Safavi (and so on) unless stated an OC which in case belong to the author, andshecryz. No copyright infringement is intended. Plagiarism is theft so is prohibited. Do not copy or create a reproduction of this work in any language without express written authorization of the author, andshecryz. Thank you...Please enjoy c:**

**Oc x Soundwave**

**A/N; Okay; sweet chapter. My friend read this and said she couldn't hold all the feels she had once finished. It's more emotional in the chapter than anything else. Hope you like. c;**

**Terminology;  
**

_Rotater Cup; _The mechanism that enables shoulder movement; the shoulder joint.

_Recharge;_ The Cybertronian form of "sleeping".

**~Enjoy**

_**Ch. 8; Silence**_

_******(Takes place during episode 11; Flying Mind) **_

Knock Out glanced at the human girl as she began to recharge as usual. It was always around this time that she would just stop reacting to his movements and close her optics gradually in response to watching him work. Her breathing became heavier, and she herself silenced completely after another few moments of peace. Once that happened there were no more questions…no more sarcastic comments…and no more curious glances thrown at he and his work. Elise continually slept in that specific spot on his main work counter next to the laser scalpel until 'morning'. It was like some kind of 'comfort zone'.

"Pest." The Medic smirked as he observed her. He had to admit; for a skin-job…she wasn't too bad. She was still annoying…but…almost conservative with her tone. She was cynical when she chose to be and shut her mouth when she felt it was best. She defended herself pathetically…but at least she'd given some form of an attempt depending on the situation.

"Nnnn." He nearly cringed as she groaned and adjusted her curled position. It wouldn't matter though; later in the cycle he would pick her up and move her to the back table as routine. Soundwave made it some mandatory precaution…the Intelligence Officer didn't want her seen by anyone. At all.

Of course he couldn't blame him. One sight of the organic and Megatron would probably blow a circuitry processor then fry her with his arm-blaster. He wouldn't let the bond between pet and master offline because of a little flaw. It was seemingly unnecessary.

Not only that, but as much as he resented the truth behind his thoughts…it was nice to have someone to talk to. Not that _he_ needed anyone. It wasn't like he was lonely…he didn't get lonely. He had other things to worry about, like his finish, or buffing out consistent scratches, hell even giving an attempt at being a Medic. Too many things to do and sort out. Caring and feeling hadn't fallen into the category of 'importance'. Emotions were for ugly beings…..like the Autobots.

He snickered at his own joke before receiving a message through his com link. He flinched as Megatron yelled through the communicator viciously; demanding his presence in the main deck area. Red optics glanced back at Elise before reassuring himself of her temporary safety, but why would he need to do that? It wasn't like he cared. Besides…for once he was actually needed.

* * *

"Knock Out?" Her clenched hand rubbed away the sleep from her eyes as she roused to an uncommon silence. She was in the same position she'd recalled falling asleep in, which was odd considering that Knock Out would always move her to the far-examination table after she dozed off. It was one of the mech's more considerate actions, and she appreciated it even through his foul moods and rude inquiries. Her legs were sprawled out across the metal surface of the Medic's procedure slab unusually, and a small smudge of saliva crusted at the edge of her lip unattractively. She smirked at the feeling before using the sleeve of her hoodie to wipe it away dryly.

"Soundwave?" She stood before realizing she was alone, which was rare. Elise would usually wake up to harsh noises echoing throughout the room as KO messed with his tools and toys…but today there was silence. She quickly slipped off the edge of the table; wrapping her arms around the leg as she shut her eyes tightly. Her feet tapped against the floor with ease, and she began her journey in question of the odd silence. The simple fact that her Medic wasn't in the room made her slightly wary, but her ears were also presented with a deathly quiet air throughout the Nemesis. Instinct told her something wasn't right.

"Hello?" She daringly poked her head through the slit in the sliding doors, which was another odd flaw she managed to come across in only a good five minutes of awakening. The doors were always shut together tightly…they never opened in such an infrequent way. Another oddity was the coloring of the light fixtures. They were purple instead of blue…and the ship was airborne when yesterday it'd still been grounded. She could feel the pressure of the higher-elevation.

Each of her steps were made as light as possible as she quickly bolted down the metal corridors like a mouse in a hallway. Her breathing became heavy in an instant, Elise never being a fit or athletic person. She was a computer hacker…so running and exercise was similar to some unknown poison. She was just lucky to maintain such a trim figure inherited from her mother's 'fast metabolism'. Still…exercise would have done her good as of now.

She turned a large corner before stopping; hazel eyes becoming wider than ever as she observed the sight before her. Frozen Cons…all in some kind of defensive position while running down the corridors…as if running away or shielding themselves from a threat. Her gaze locked onto the first one at the center of the hall; his build being as tall as Soundwave's but…bulkier. Gold and blue…sharp edges…a surreal face-plate with a dreaded expression.

Elise gave her best effort in holding back the sob in her throat before walking up to the Cybertronian directly. He looked displeased with himself...mainly with the situation. If something like this had happened to him...and another countless amount of Vehicons behind him...she could only wonder what was left of Knock Out and Soundwave. The brunette shook off the thought as she began braiding her hair to the side out of anxiety. She wasn't sure how to make out the scene before her. What exactly had done this? Who had done this? Questions constantly ate at the base of her skull before she forced herself forward once again.

Small feet patted against the metal flooring swiftly and she sprinted around the numerous Vehicons and several...Insecticons. Elise had to remind herself constantly that they couldn't move. Even then it wasn't as reassuring as she'd hoped it to be. The metal of their teeth reflected her appearance as she slowly slid by one; her own saliva becoming thick with fear just before she swallowed. A bead of sweat trickled down her temple and cheek before a quick raise of her arm wiped the salt away in a flash. The red visor of the ugly beast stared her down unconsciously. They seemed to be in stasis...either that or dead.

* * *

"Knock Out!" Elise managed to barely breathe out the Con's name as she saw him hunched over a computer. The term 'flipped out' had never seemed so literal until then. Red optics were unmoving as the Medic lay still as if shot from behind. Her lip quirked solemnly before she bit down on the lower; lost in the concern of what to do. Had she lost KO? She wasn't sure, but the thought tore the brunette up even worse than her bike crash had all those weeks ago. Her heart raced desperately as she looked to the far end of the room in search of Soundwave. The fact that he wasn't there made her tense even more as she shook out of absolute fear.

The thought of dying poked and prodded at her subconscious, similar to that of guilt or embarrassment eating away at your ego. It wouldn't leave her alone...and in response her eyes began to water with the fear of loss. She turned a few more corners before coming to an even larger bay. Vehicons were sprawled out on the floor, inactive, and Soundwave stood immobile in the center of the room. She chocked on a thick sob that she'd attempted to hold back, taking a few steps forward out of sheer surprise and incredulity. What was she supposed to do? Everyone was...frozen…idle.

"Sound-…Soundwave?" Her hand covered her lips as she bit down on her tongue; releasing gathered tears that she'd been clenching back for hours. Elise wasn't sure what was happening…she'd even considered the situation to be some odd dream…or nightmare. She couldn't decide.

This would be the perfect opportunity for escape. She could figure out some way off the ship…some way out of the Nemesis! Yet…she didn't move. She maintained her shaken stance with little effort to move. She didn't want to leave. Leaving the ship would mean leaving Soundwave…and that didn't sit well with her. The simple thought of leaving made her stomach turn abnormally…and she could only cringe before wiping away strayed tears from her chin and lips. Now that she'd thought about it…she must have cried more in the last two months than in her entire life. How sad. This entire time she'd been sad…even when she had no reason to be. With everything the Communications Officer had one for her alone, she should have been happily grateful. Providing her with food and water, clearing the surveillance database so she was left a secret between he and Knock Out, even not killing her. And she was less appreciative than she should have been.

Elise took a few more steps closer; leaning against the base of his leg and seating herself beside him with a dead expression. She could taste the salt dripping down her cheeks again, this time a bit more persistent than before, as she concentrated on the purple glow that illuminated from the 'bot she sat beside.

"I…won't leave…I promise." Elise managed a meager smile as she smeared more tears away with the heel of her palm. Being alone still bothered her…maybe even more than a simple Insecticon. Hell, the fact that Soundwave probably didn't care bothered her.

"I'm used to silence anyway…"

* * *

She heard a noise, more similar to a voice. That surprised her in the depths of silence. Elise hadn't heard anything but her own voice in over an hour or so…maybe longer. She hadn't bothered moving, but of course she hadn't found a reason to motivate her until now. Her legs shook slightly as she stood with an intrigued expression while using Soundwave's leg as leverage to stand. The voice was coming from the room she'd found Knock Out in earlier…and her curiosity enticed her further.

There were four people…like, actual people. Human, organic, soft, breathing people that talked and exchanged expressions. She could barely make out any faces…but two surpassed her height while the only female stood at about the same length. The other boy was too small to even attend high school much less be on a Decepticon war ship. Perhaps a fellow hacker? No, unlikely; although they appeared to be attempting some kind of computer breach…climbing over Knock Out and inserting a USB into the mainframe. She sighed in humor…thinking of how repulsed the Medic would be if he'd known that humans had walked all over him with dirtied shoes and oily hands.

The small laugh she executed caught the attention of the younger; causing him to look over to an empty hall. He could have sworn he'd heard something, but Agent Fowler seemed to ignore the noise before being zapped nearly to death as he set a hand against the navigation module. He fell to the floor of the Nemesis with a groan and a thud; startling Raf as he watched the older twitch in his unconsciousness from the computer almost ten feet above the ground. He nearly panicked at the thought of failing this so called 'mission' only minutes in…and he couldn't help but swallow at the thought of leaving with nothing for Ratchet to approve of.

"Stupid." Elise mumbled the self-degrading comment before poking her head back into the doorway; listening as a voice spoke throughout the halls.

"System access detected. Interference will not be tolerated." It was ugly…and obviously not any Cybertronian she'd encountered.

"The ship?" She questioned aloud as three of the other humans exited the room with haste and into the opposing hallway. Bare feet tapped against the floor quickly as she approached the unconscious man on the floor. Hazel eyes widened in disbelief at his appearance of a washed-out navy suit and the smell of strong overused cologne. It was all too familiar.

"Agent Fowler?" Elise crouched over him…if this man was involved then it was definitely Pentagon work. She'd encountered him numerous times…he being the one who asked her to make some elaborate firewall incapable of allowing any unknown access for a Cybertronian mainframe. Of course she hadn't known what it was for at the time…but she really had no choice but to do it. So if Agent Fowler was attempting to take something from the ship…she wouldn't stop him or his people. Whoever his 'people' were. She was still on Earth's 'side'…however pathetic it was compared to a Decepticon army. Even if she could help Soundwave…there was some form of self-respect that beckoned her not to. Betrayal just wasn't in her nature. Especially when it involved the lives of her brother and father…and friends…and entire species. It was just wrong to be of help in the domination and destruction of your people. A holocaust, if made simple.

"Mo…Mon…Montoya? Your daddy's worried 'bout you…" The older man awoke and stammered senselessly before passing out once again, his head hitting the metal flooring with another solid 'thunk' just as his eyes rolled back tiredly. She winced at the sound that echoed, but her father…worried? About her? The news was surprising…yet…understandable. As crass as her father had been during her childhood there was no way in hell that he could not care about his only daughter. Still…it was unanticipated for her father to admit such to anyone since he wouldn't even admit his concern for her twin in the air force. She laughed before standing and walking away; feeling it'd been too long since anyone had addressed her by last name.

Whatever the humans were there for…she didn't care. They could do what they wanted and take what they needed. Even with such a great opportunity…she wouldn't leave…not even with her father drowning in concern. She had no side or alliance to fight for.

The thought barely crossed her mind as some kind of metal claw-like appendage extended from the ceiling. It focused on her heated form before launching itself at the brunette with little to no warning. Elise jumped backwards in surprise; her butt hitting the floor harshly as she scooted away from the claw with wide eyes and a breathless composure. Her bare feet gave her more friction against the surface of the metal flooring; helping her back as the claw dashed towards the human a second time. It scraped the edge of her left leg ironically, making her cringe from that quick jolt of pain she'd become used to. She was more upset over the fact that it'd snagged the hem of her top. But still, why always her left leg? Sure she was left handed, but that didn't make her damn leg anymore special!

"Interference will not be tolerated." The ship spoke again in its manly tone.

It did surprise Elise…for an odd reason she'd figure the ship to be female.

* * *

Soundwave glanced around the room as if confused…moreover dazed than anything. It was a foreign feeling…similar to some he'd recently been acquiring through day-to-day routines. He rolled his shoulders in hopes of loosening his rotater cups before withdrawing his excess extremities in a swift motion. He tested his sensory nodes by making a braced fist; the internal joints of his appendages slacking from lack of use. His thought processor quickly recalled what had happened…and after the thought of Megatron came the thought of Elise. His once composed awakening became disconcerted as he hastily glanced to the floor and down the hall. Vehicons were just coming out of stasis, and several Insecticons screeched for no particular reason down the corridors. With everything that had happened, the Con doubted his human had still remained aboard the Nemesis. It was a seamless instance…a perfect opportunity for her to find some way off of the ship without any notice. She would have gone…and no one but he and Knock Out would have known of her existence. Perhaps…it was for the best.

Even with some form of unusual reassurance the Communications Officer felt slightly uneasy. The human being gone? It disrupted his mainframe slightly as if…an emotion. Almost like…disappointment. But he wasn't even sure if she'd gone…she could have slept through all of this. Maybe that or she could have never left Knock Out's work room. It was possible…but not likely. Elise was too curious, too brave for a human and especially for her own good. The way she back-talked the ship's Medic or the way she waved off an important comment was too risky for her well-being. KO could have simply stepped on her at any time he pleased out of agitation.

He shook off the realization as quickly as it'd come. Rather than presenting himself to Megatron, as he'd originally planned, the mech instead headed towards the medical bay in which his human would usually sleep and spend her time. He found the door slightly opened…and unoccupied to say the least. Elise wasn't there…as dejectedly expected. The 'bot couldn't blame her, though. Once given such an ideal prospect it was difficult not to take it. Although he would find it somewhat…'difficult' in overlooking her absence, he didn't mind. She was just some kind of temporary distraction, after all. Right? Of course. Nothing but an experiment.

Soundwave looked back down the hall in an attempt to forget about the organic, finding himself in need of energon and a decent recharging after being literally electrocuted into stasis. Megatron wouldn't even notice his long-term absence, nor would Dreadwing or Knock Out. It was one of the few advantages of pure silence…no one knows when you're gone, and no one knows when you're standing right behind them in observance. Elise had called it a _'unique characteristic'_…but what did she know? She was just an organic.

"Soundwave?" He glanced down at the vague sound of his name. She was smiling as usual even though her top section of fabric was torn slightly and her green-brown optics were puffy and red. It appeared that she'd been committing the human action of 'crying'. He'd always disliked the few instanced where he'd seen her sad or scared, but the simple fact that she hadn't left forced on a mood of contentment. He was somewhat pleased at the fact that she remained trapped on the Nemesis…yet he found her most unintelligent for not leaving. It was a chance she would more than likely never be given again…she had chosen feasible death rather than freedom. For what reason he couldn't process.

~ 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110110 01100101 00101110~ _**-You did not leave. - **_He crouched down to her level; one hand against the floor for support while the other extended for the girl to step on.

"No, of course not." Her smile enlightened at his unspoken comment before revealing a small piece of thin metal being dragged behind her. It resembled that of a dismounted claw used to life small objects around the ship. She sheepishly grinned before throwing it to the floor and jumping onto the narrow end of his wing.

"What made you think that?"

He took her back to his quarters. She appeared physically exhausted…and for once she seemed content with his silence.

**~End Chapter Eight**

* * *

**OKAY: Adj39jfiopenfi2983nqp9n3l...episode 14...met my expectations of awesomeness. THANK YOU HASBRO. **_(This author babble is full of SPOILERS.)_

**Soundwave was a total beast...and he kicked the shit out of Wheeljack like a BEAST. I haven't seen anything slapped down that hard since the Republican party and gay marriage. (I support gay marriage.)**

Anyway...Soundwave was over all sexy as fuck.** Good job animators...oh and poor KO! :c Things have just...sucked ass for the dude lately. Whereas Soundwave is being praised by Meagtron like some kind of goddess made of gold. Which is good I guess, since you know...Soundwave is a total sexy badass fighter that in all honesty should have blasted the shit out of Wheeljack when given the chance. That was the only moment where I felt bitter emotions towards Laserbeak. -_- **_Little whiny bitch ruined a perfectly good kill scene._** jkjk.**

**Megatron was so bossy to Knock Out though D: and mean! Poor baby ;c He had a long ass day filled with getting the shit beat out of him and insults. I think he deserves at least a little bit of pity. :/ **How would Megatron like being hit with an underground train-thing and fail in his attempt to retrieve an Iacon weapon while being consistently insulted by smart-asses and drooled on by an Insecticon?** (Of course he wouldn't because he'd murder practically everyone. Arcee and Bee lucked out.) but still.**

**Okay, I think my episode rant is finished...oh wait. Ratchet was pretty fly in this episode too. For an old geezer he's still sexy. I've always liked getting 'medical attention'. haha. And in all honesty; Wheeljack made a better impression on me in this episode than any other. I liked the witty comments he would throw in every now and again. **_Did anyone else notice the cut he has on his lip?_** Thought that gave the character...well..._'character'_. Again, good job animators and producers. I feel like a proud parent...who's 15. :3**

That's a joke I never want kids.

Okay _**NOW**_ my rant is over. Hope you all like this chapter! c: _**Based off of episode 11- Flying Mind.**_

**ONE MORE IMPORTANT FACTOR...**if you all haven't noticed by now, I only update after six _member_ reviews have been submitted. I almost didn't update this as soon as I did because six reviews were not submitted until like...1:00am. Yes, I'm a stingy bitch. c: Anyway, love you all! c;

**Review for the 15 year old parent? c;**


	9. Her Only Love Was Technology

**Disclaimer: Transformer character names belong to Hasbro Studios, Steven Puri, Mandy Safavi (and so on) unless stated an OC which in case belong to the author, andshecryz. No copyright infringement is intended. Plagiarism is theft so is prohibited. Do not copy or create a reproduction of this work in any language without express written authorization of the author, andshecryz. Thank you...Please enjoy c:**

**Oc x Soundwave**

**A/N; APOLOGY AND IMPORTANT NOTICE AT END OF CHAPTER.  
**

**Terminology;**

Solar cycle; Measurement of time equivalent to an Earth day.

Organic; Cybertronian term for human or creatures of non-technological origin.

**~Enjoy**

_**Ch. 9; Her Only Love Was Technology  
**_

"Don't be so ugly!" Elise laughed as she jokingly pinched her brother's cheek with a wide grin, her hand being pushed away immediately as he bit down on a fork-full of eggs. Eli shoved her shoulder with a smirk as he chewed his food, him being the stronger of the two.

"We're twins you dumbass."

"Fraternal, genius!" Her laughter echoed throughout the kitchen of Eli's apartment with an indescribable vibrancy that only she could create. She lit up the room like no one else, not even his girlfriend. Even the cat liked Elise more than Crystal; she being more of a bird person than anything.

"That makes you the ugly one." She slapped his shoulder as he took a sip of his coffee; nearly choking on the mildly warm liquid as he chuckled at her annoyed expression. He loved his sister…they joked, they visited, they called and checked up on each other every few days, and with the Pentagon being only two hours away from his apartment she was able to visit whenever she was required to fly in from Nevada.

"So when do you…come back?" Elise mumbled her question almost bitterly as she caught herself. It was more important for her to know when he would return from war than leave…even so it didn't matter at all to him. She knew that…and it was no surprise since he reflected his father with a more positive and poignant personality. He was leaving for the service soon…to officially join the air force as he'd dreamed since he was seven. A dimmed silence fell over the kitchen just as he gave his answer in-between the rim of his coffee cup. It was muffled, almost nonexistent as the sun outside seemed to grow brighter. The light blinded her as she looked up; her brother's head of shaggy brown hair being the last thing she was capable of seeing. He smiled…and she smiled back solemnly.

* * *

"Wha-!"

Soundwave nearly jolted from the random outburst made by his human companion. She'd fallen asleep beside the window again, her hand pressing against the thick glass stiffly as she tensed her body from shock. She was sweating slightly and breathing deeply; a sign of physical fatigue, he assumed. Hazel eyes blinked a few times before looking up to the bot with a wary upturn of lips. She appeared tired with dark circles curving beneath her optics and a sigh behind her dry voice in response to her nightmare. She clutched her frail arms around herself defensively before returning her gaze towards the window, taking notice that it was sometime in the morning. Even between the heated moisture of her skin she was freezing. She was sweating, but it made no difference in the temperature of her body. It was the worst combination…sweat and cold.

"Soundwave, will you do me a favor?" She watched as he glanced at her with a curious expression, his visor reflecting the light from the window with a sleek shine. He remained unresponsive to her request.

"Will you take me down later?" She smiled lightly; biting her lower lip in anticipation as she waited for the con to answer. She took notice to his two striped tentacles that were hooked into the computer beside him. It didn't necessarily mean he was busy…but it did make her feel somewhat penitent of her interruption.

"I just want to see the sunset…" Her question was met by that unnerving silence she'd become accustomed to.

"Please?" Her tone was higher pitched as she literally sang while begging; reminding him of a sparkling as she would usually do. She stood from the her seat at the window and approached, her lower lip slightly pouted as she set both of her hands on his one finger; leaning most of her weight forward as she pleaded again.

"Please? It's not like I'll run or anything...I-…you'll be with me!" Elise stuttered just before elongated fingers wrapped around her chest and abdomen. It wasn't her running away that Soundwave worried about; in fact he wasn't sure why he worried at all…but the simple thought of her leaving the ship without him or not made his processors hurt. The feeling was somewhat foreign to him as most emotions were, but this one could have sent a frown over his hidden features had it been in his nature. She was too...important, almost. It was a sensation similar to the one he'd once held for Megatron…a feeling of loyalty that'd originally come along with uncertainty, but eventually formed a solid decision that caused him to stand by his leader with pride. Yet…it reached beyond loyalty in some awkward sense.

She felt one of his fingers move upwards against her back in contemplation; the edge of it lifting her thickly tangled hair further onto her shoulders. The action reminded her of how her mother used to braid her hair; a topic she was sour to think on. She and Eli were only ten when the letter came into the mail. Elise recalled how the words were typed crisply onto the tri-folded sheet, and somewhere along the way a black smear had tainted the front of the envelope; covering a section of the printed address. The poor condition of the exterior had almost caused the notice to be thrown away in the garbage, either that or shredded to a malicious extent. Luckily Eli had been curious enough to open it in hopes of a good laugh. At first they'd both thought the declaration of her death was a sick joke, mainly because the army had stopped sending out letters in the 1950's, but also because they'd just spoken to their mother over webcam only the evening before.

They were wrong. They were so, so wrong.

The upcoming day a single man, clad in a marine officer's uniform, had knocked on the front. Elise remembered running to answer it with an eager smile; her heart nearly shattering once she saw the familiar colors of navy and white through the misted glass of their entry doors. She recalled unlocking and pulling open the wooden structure, a ten year old girl, thanking the man before he was given the chance to speak, and closing it in his face as gently as she could. She remembered her dad standing behind her…watching her with a sense of pride while also drowning in despair as he cried at the loss of his wife. She hadn't shed one tear. Not for her mother, not for herself, not even for her brother or father. Instead she locked herself in her room; staring at the computer for hours without touching a single key…feeling the need to find out how it happened for herself. It was the day she started guessing passwords, the week she started learning codes, and the month she started hacking into social systems. It hadn't been long before she was capable of ruining an entire website or clearing numerous amounts of data in one computer from her own. She hardly left her room, and when school began again she would leave in the morning and lock herself back up by the end of the day. Her antisocial behavior lasted for a year or two after; her skills of technological origin surpassing any expectations made at that time.

Eli worried consistently, but for that small period of time Elise recalled her thoughts of him to be like a phase. As if he would glide in then out of her life without a word similar to the way her mom had. She knew he sensed her anger, her distress in the fact that their mother had made a single promise to come home and somehow avoided keeping it. They were twins, after all. So after her twentieth month of solitude she was grateful that he'd accepted her back into his life. He welcomed her with open arms as his sister again, even after she'd treated him so poorly. She explained to both Eli and their dad her love of codes and mathematic structure that created and formed what she hoped to be her future profession. Their father, however, hadn't approved. The man was raised simple and arrogant…believing strictly in republican rule and encouraging her to become a housewife to a government-worked man. She refused to even consider that…the thought of emotional attachment to another human outside of her family made her sick. The brunette nearly chucked as she recalled a more recent argument between her and her father. He called her democratic whore who would never find decent love or a home, and she retorted with 'My only love is technology'.

She was truthful, though.

It made his face turn red with anger.

Eight years later their sorry excuse for a family was ripped apart by mere distance. Her father and Eli moved to Washington for work purposes after she rented an apartment in Reno and mover out of their 'cozy' home in Vegas. Of course it hadn't been a home since her mother had left to fight in Vietnam…but they'd managed to maintain its decent appearance and structure. She remembered being given a job opportunity beside her father in the Pentagon by a man dressed in a blue suit who waited in front of her condo door for her arrival. Her illegal CPU expertise was considered a useful asset, he'd said…and she had her mother to thank for that. Of course the man lied about the 'major payments'…but she was able to do what she loved most, so money hadn't mattered during her decision.

"Do you dream?" Her random inquiries didn't usually require much thought…but for some reason this particular question did. Soundwave's helm tilted to the side as if curious…and Elise couldn't help but smile at the noticed gesture while she attempted to burn the memory of her mom and her past out of her mind. It didn't help the girl in her attempt at overcoming the ominous atmosphere of the Nemesis, which was literally impossible considering the shaded colors.

~ 01001110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100011 01100011 01110101 01110010 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101100 01111001 00101110~ _**-Not recurrently.-**_

"I figured…they would just be reiterated memories from your processor, right?" She enjoyed talking to him, exchanging biology and physiology on their species or even conversing about the simple things. Although he would remain silent she didn't mind reading a recognizable language off of his visor. It was…entertaining, and as much as she hated to admit it…they'd bonded throughout every ordeal and situation they'd been through. She began realizing it only the day before. Elise noticed she hadn't minded his touch anymore, like when he would wrap his fingers around her, and she noted how when the mech would point; she'd understand his gestures without a second thought. Of course she'd also grown close to Knock Out, being with the Medic more than four hours on an average solar cycle, but not as much as Soundwave.

~ 01010000 01101111 01110011 01110011 01101001 01100010 01101100 01111001 00101110~ _**-Possibly.- **_Elise sighed contently at his blunt answers while at the same time wondering if the Communications Officer was physically capable of communication himself. It was more than likely…in fact, he was. She could tell just by his established qualities and faceless expressions that he could indeed verbally speak…he just chose not to, or removed the function to make more room for information and data.

As Knock Out had told her; _'Supposedly that scrutinizing eavesdropper removed all emotional functions.'_

When she asked why;_ 'To make space for acquired information.'_

"So you'll take me down there later? To see the sunset?" He nodded as the zeros and ones blanked out from his screen. The brunette smiled in pure excitement with those wide hazel optics. She hadn't seen an untainted sunset in two months or so; the windows of the Nemesis being tinted a light shade of purple. Not a dark color, but just deep enough to change the view and contrast of what she longed to see. She literally vibrated with eagerness, her lips upturned genuinely and her weight all placed on her toes. He couldn't say no. It was something that made her happy, and the last thing he wanted to do was take that away from her.

For some odd reason…Soundwave liked it when she was happy.

* * *

She sat with her legs against her chest...scared...still...and shaking. She'd underestimated the height that the Nemesis floated at, and Soundwave had to fly her down from said height at an unnecessary speed. The feeling of flying in such a small aircraft made her sick to her stomach. Of course she trusted the bot with literally her entire heart, which was the only reason why she hadn't heaved all over the window by now (that and the issue of embarrassment.) But still...it was terrifyingly beautiful to be above the gray clouds at such an uncanny speed; zipping through the air with little to no limitations. She could see the sun beginning to set behind the distant horizon, and the vague outlines of trees slowly began to reveal themselves through the faint texture of the thickened clouds. The sight made her calm down a bit; appreciating the smooth flight that Soundwave managed to pull off at a million miles per hour. He didn't want her to fret, after all. Causing her excess distress would only plague him with some kind of 'guilt'...rendering his thought processors useless until he was positive she was content. It confused him how much attention she needed, and it confused him even more at how much attention he was set on giving her. This little human had spiked his interests...and now he felt it impossible to get rid of her without some form of regret prodding at him consistently. Megatron would not be pleased, yet after such an indecent amount of time his Liege had yet to notice. Either that or he hadn't bothered to mention her. The latter was unlikely.

* * *

Elise could feel her eyelids growing heavier every minute or so; the drifting feeling being soothing to the ears, mind, and eyes as she continued to stare out of the jet window uneasily. The sun was nearly gone...and edges of the mountains began to darken at the lack of light to illuminate them through the darkened, rainy, clouds. Small drips of water tapped delicately against the glass as water began to sprinkle across the woodsy area. For a moment she felt bad; mainly because she'd bothered the mech into taking her outside to watch the sunset, and was instead drifting to sleep at the sight. A small click caught her attention; halting her thoughts and causing her head to snap up in alert of the mechanical sound. Green-brown eyes widened as she realized he was transforming, with her inside and seat-belted down. The straps unhooked from around her abdomen just before the brunette was literally thrown out of the seat with a forceful push. The windows came up and folded somewhere, and excess components appeared and disappeared within seconds. Elise panicked as Soundwave hit the dirt below seconds later with her tiny frame plummeting nowhere near as swiftly as his own. It was like a controlled brick in comparison to a loose feather. Her born- fear of heights had led to the fear of falling...almost a phobia rather than a simple terror.

The conclusive realization that she was falling a hundred feet in the air sent a rapid surge of fear through her veins as she shut her eyes tightly and fished her hands against her arms. Her lashes skimmed the flesh of her cheeks as small beads of tears began to leak between the lids of her optics, terrified. The fresh, moist, air of the forest whipped around her as Elise bit into her lower lip viciously in hopes of not screaming. She could feel the rain clash against expose skin and dampen her clothes before the drops were even given the chance to hit the trees. The girl finally let out a pained gasp as the rain felt almost nonexistent to her nerves. Her muscles were tensed; so much that multiple limbs would have broken upon impact with the ground had something not caught her. The feeling was all too familiar as the thin claws wrapped around her fragile form gently. The cool metal sent a pulse of pain into her back before the elongated extremities of Soundwave's hand encased her with caution. He observed her rapid breathing as he read the pace of her heart beat; the analysis showing in red symbols on his visor.

Hazel eyes burst open at the touch; her lips being surprisingly dry as she parted them with an unsteady breath of shaken relief. She curled up while swallowing hard, the fear exposed on her features so easily that even her Con could decipher the emotion in which she suffered. He hadn't meant to cause her so much emotional pain...no pain at all for that matter. Her reaction of anxiety obviously entailed her particular hatred for falling...or perhaps surprises. He wouldn't be sure until he asked...which would be a discussion held for the next solar cycle.

She was still shaking lightly; him holding her close to his chest plate as if a frightened sparkling. His human felt warm, which was unusual considering her frequently chilled skin from the icy-cold interior of the Nemesis. Her hair was slightly damp, her eyes were red, and her hands were clenched around the edges of Laserbeak as she leaned against him with pursed lips and a much calmer countenance than before. She sighed thickly against his metal frame; her breath being mildly warm against his sensory nerves. Had he not considered her comfort he would have jolted from the exotic feeling that stood out from the smaller pressures of the beating rain. It was different...soft...heated...and moreover peaceful. It was something he'd never encountered...this not surprising since he'd only interacted with two or three organics while on Earth. His unexposed wiring tensed as she exhaled elegantly once more, this breath being much more composed and tranquil as she relaxed into him.

Her cheeks were pink from the heat that his energon flow expelled throughout his build. She could hear his spark beating as she released her grip from Laserbeak; setting a wet and open palm against his chest plate with the smallest of sighs...the noise being one of curiosity as her eyelids grew heavy. It was a moment of defined peace that radiated gingerly through her body; relieving the tension that'd been brought upon her from a long-forgotten fear. His grip around her seemed to tighten as she exhaled against him again. It seemed like an instance of undisturbed perfection made of silence, the only thing shared being unspoken emotion. She could smell the thick scent of rain that freshened through the air with the dripping clouds; the liquid continually tapping against her small frame consistently. Soundwave raised his organic to optic level; her hand lingering against the smooth exterior of his chest plate. She sat up in his palm; adjusting her legs to sprawl out beneath her body as he continued inspecting her for any unintentional damage that his quick motions would have inflicted upon her. He'd forgotten how fragile she was, even with the solid intent of catching her before she hit the floor. Thankfully she appeared fine, the rain beginning to fall harder as the last rays of sun stretched across the horizon and through the valley.

She smiled before pushing back a wet twirl of hair that had been dampened by rain, the smell reminding her of Washington during certain seasons. She extended a small hand hesitantly; the tips of her fingers barely touching his visor as she leant forward with an expression he was unable to process. Perhaps if he'd been able to smile he would have...yet it didn't seem to fit his character. Elise had no outrageous expectations...she knew him too well already…he was her friend. He was also one for surprising actions...you never knew what he though, or configured, or felt. He was like a mystery. Untraceable, knowing, dark, out of sight-out of mind...he was better defined as 'Soundwave' rather than particular words.

"Thank you…" It was the millionth time she'd offered her appreciation with not only words, but expressions as well as physical contact. And he knew she meant everything she said or did…she was easy to read for an organic with adjustable features.

The rain halted around her as he covered his human with his free wing; the large surface keeping her from the moistened weather as she continued watching the sun drift down behind the ranges of mountains. It was darker after that; the only glow being the purple of Soundwave's cosmetic lights and the thinner light of the stars that, for some reason, couldn't compete with the essence of his visible energon. Elise smiled as the Con transformed once again; their purpose of returning to Earth's surface being complete.

She jolted with a quick gasp before realizing she was in the same jet and seat as she'd been in before; the seatbelt tight against her chest protectively...loyally. It was his stronger emotion that he'd obviously been incapable of removing...him being loyal to his respected figures. The thought made her smile...because it meant she was important. It meant he enjoyed her presence in the most ethical and admirable of ways.

Elise felt at peace...she felt wanted...she felt safe...she felt loved. And for once she loved in return. It was perfection...with someone beyond abnormal in comparison to the human definition of ordinary. Her father's expectations of his beautiful daughter marrying a successful political figure were shattered by something inhuman. It was ironic really; she'd always said her only love was technology.

_**~End Chapter Nine**_

* * *

_Hmm...no KO in this one._

**Yea so...you guys remember how I said I would keep the fic under ten chapters? Well I accidental lied to you all. Yes, I'm a subconscious liar. c: lol.**

_**PLEASE READ! IT IS IMPORTANT THAT YOU KNOW...  
**_

Anyway, sorry for such a delayed update! It had NOTHING TO DO WITH THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS. I SWEAR. (I was honestly just fucking with you guys about the review-update thing.) Sorry cx (Again with the lies.)** Anyway, with finals coming up, and loads of work being dumped onto our tiny brains in almost every class...I busy as fuck. **That and tumblr. I used to sleep and get work done before tumblr. haha.**  
**

**So...as I was saying before; this will definitely be a long one, and **_I apologize to those reviewers that I haven't replied or thanked in a PM!_** I am so sorry! This week had been really hectic, and I'm hoping you guys understand.  
**

**Me and my family are in the middle of remodeling our new home (which has lasted since November). We're in a shitty rental right now, and I'm actually living with my aunt and uncle because of certain situations with said rental...so I'm no longer living with my parents at age 15, lol. **

But once this new house we purchased is done (which will be within the next two weeks or so, that's why everything is hectic...) I'll be able to get my shit together and update more frequently.** Sorry to say; DAILY UPDATES WILL NO LONGER EXIST.  
**

**I might be able to get in a chapter weekly if I'm lucky. **Sorry to disappoint you guys :/ If I could, I would write a chapter every day and post it every night.**  
**

**So as I promised, review replies.**

* * *

**REVIEWS; **

(please look for your name if you reviewed the previous chapter)**  
**

**Autobot-Bre - **Thank you! I'm so appreciative of that fact that you stuck to this story and check for updates! I'm really glad to have anonymous followers, such as you, who take kindly to my work and enjoy it! c: Again, a solid thank you.

**Copyright-Prime - **Your reviews mean the WORLD to me my friend. They inspire me to write more, and also make me wary of mistakes I'm easily capable of making. Every chapter update I see a review by you in my email, and I thank you so much for the support and advice you offer me consistently! Stay amazing! c;

**Grievousrorvenom - **Thank you, thank you! c: And yes, I too was pissed out of my mind when Soundwave's visor cracked. I do give Wheeljack credit for the snazzy line he managed to throw in there though! 'There I go again, shattering expectations.' I thought it was pretty sweet, haha.**  
**

**Decepticon Skywhip** - Haha I was just screwing with my viewers about that whole 'update with 6' thing. No need to worry! haha. And I know the feeling when you just don't feel like logging in. All the requirements and stuff, ugh. lol. Also, I'm glad, but also upset that that last chapter almost brought you to tears. :c It means I made a good reflection of emotions...but I hate making other cry! Anyhow, thank you for your support! I appreciate all of your reviews!

**Gelly619 - **Thank you! BTW, saw your Deviantart page...excellent work. c:

**Havocfury** - Thank you! I always love new reviewers ^^ Hope I keep you wanting more! c:

**PainInUrAft-Nexy -** I know right? Well, now we all know where he was in my universe! cx lol. And no, it's not wrong at all, haha. I personally don't think Bulkhead is going to die, and I don't really hope for it (I find him a pleasant character among angry(Arcee), dull(Optimus), stern(Ratchet), and voiceless(Bee) autobots). But...we haven't seen a death come up since Breakdown, WHO I MISS DEARLY, and I'm hoping for another one soon. I figured this was a kiddie show and I was a dork until the whole 'Ratchet on addictive drug-like energon' episode. Then the whole Breakdown death by mutilation and maiming convinced me it wasn't. Haha. Anyway...thank you Nexy! I love you and your reviews! I'd make a heart, but FF doesn't show the 'greater-than' sign lol.

**RoMythe -** I loved it too, obviously. Haha. Ratchet is one of my more favorable characters, and I just LOVE him in Prime. He's so funny and his expressions during Triage were hilarious and somewhat sexy as hell. And I don't think they'll kill off Bulkhead...mainly because if they physically offline Bulk, then Miko will probably emotionally die from the loss of her guardian and best friend. Then, it will no longer be a kids show due to the graphic deaths of humans...and HUB will get rid of it. Haha, no just kidding...I have no clue. We'll see this Saturday! :D Also, thank you. I actually learned how to read Binary text when I was around thirteen...so me and Elise have something in common. Speaking it can be a bitch though, lol. And don't worry, I'll include the answer to your significant question within my story. PMS later, but I really am uncomfortable talking about lavatories and restrooms and such, so we'll see about that. cx

**Shadow-dog18 -** Thank you so much! And you should never compare your writings to someone else's like that! You write in your own way, and its no better and no less than any other fic. Your writings are something to be proud of no matter what reviewers flame or say! The way I make a character communicate may be different from you own way, but no one has the right to decided whether one is better than the other. c:

**Vampireyautja - **Haha, I agree! Soundwave; love of my life. I'd willing be abducted if he were the one trying to take me, haha. Lucky Elise! cx Geeze, I'm getting jealous of my own fictional character! Thank for the review! Glad you like the fic! c:**  
**

**Review for the liar? c;**


	10. Hurry Up and Don't Complain

**Disclaimer: Transformer character names belong to Hasbro Studios, Steven Puri, Mandy Safavi (and so on) unless stated an OC which in case belong to the author, andshecryz. No copyright infringement is intended. Plagiarism is theft so is prohibited. Do not copy or create a reproduction of this work in any language without express written authorization of the author, andshecryz. Thank you...Please enjoy c:**

**Oc x Soundwave**

**Terminology;**

Organic; Cybertronian term for human or creatures of non-technological origin.

**~Enjoy**

_**Ch. 10; Hurry Up and Don't Complain**_

"You know, we really could stand to break away from the ominous motif and install some fragging lights in those hallways. My med-bay at least requires a cosmetic upgrade if Megatron expects me to keep playing doctor." Knock Out drove down a dirt road while traveling through the plain deserts of Nevada with a rather annoyed passenger in the front seat, her arms crossed and gaze shifted out the window.

"Playing? That's not very reassuring when thinking back to how you bandaged my leg." Her tone was unusually sour and tainted with a crass sarcasm, different from their usual playful banter. The sudden change in mood caused the mech to arch a brow in response as she sat, somewhat hidden, behind the limo tint of his windows.

"That shouldn't be credited. Human biology isn't one of my more...favored subjects."

"Is everything an excuse with you?" She snapped while placing a hand at her stomach with a groan. Elise had never felt so pitiful in her life, but the lack of regular pads (not some sheet of excess cloth), ibuprofen, and comfy clothing made her cramps worsen with each passing hour. Her cycle had always been abnormal and skipped every month or so, but as much as she expected the occurrence...it still beckoned her to slap the shit out of Knock Out's dashboard to shut him up.

"My, my, someone's in a foul mood. Let's try and maintain some self-control, shall we?" She could hear the smirk over his mouth plates even when avoiding his obnoxious gaze. It aggravated her to no end, and maybe deciding to stay beside Soundwave was the better of the two ideas. But the thought of KO bringing her shitty gas station foods and poor health supplies made her even more ill than she already was.

"Can you go faster? I want food."

"That's always _your_ excuse. '_Food_'." He mocked her previous comment with a cheeky smile, as if victorious in verbally bashing her.

"Yea, and _you're_ a sad excuse for a doctor. Now hurry up." Her snippy tone made the Medic chuckle out of dry humor. This was nothing at all like the human he'd come to somewhat understand. And although Knock Out would never bother to study her little tantrums, he'd recalled reading something concerning mood swings within human females every month or so. Of course the mech wasn't sure what happened during these 'PMS cycles'...but he seemed to leave it as such rather than go into extreme detail. Again, human biology would never be his strong suit.

"Let's not jump to vague insults. I get enough of those from Megatron."

He was taking her attitude so...calmly! He didn't retort with a stupid 'human' comment or something rude and arrogant as he usually would...it made her question whether or not this was the real Knock Out...and if she'd finally lost her mind throughout the past two and a half months aboard the Nemesis. It wouldn't surprise her if she had...the lack of human interaction and socialization in general was somewhat nerve-wrecking, but having both the Medic and Soundwave around did help calm her mind...yet she worried so much for a human among robotic aliens.

"Tch..." The Medic gave an invisible smirk before tightening the two crossed straps of her seat belt against her chest.

"Seriously?"

"Don't complain."

"Fucking...whatever."

* * *

"Hurry up." His blatant tone made her eyes roll with a sigh while she rummaged in the back to grab her empty black duffel, swinging it over her shoulder as she stepped out of the car. She slammed his door harshly; scowling even at the small success of making the Con sputter a groan of irritation.

"Just stay here. And don't talk. People aren't necessarily capable of computing the sight of talking cars."

"I'll talk when I want!" KO watched the girl as she walked into the lone gas station located in literally the middle of nowhere. Somewhere outside of Austin, he believed, in the dead center of the pathetic near-lifeless state.

The appalling state of her mood was increasing with each passing minute. For once he was appreciative that she'd left him alone. He'd never seen the organic so quiet and rude in the entire time of her known-existence. It was odd…seeing something that was usually so kind and heartfelt act so crude and pompous…similar to Starscream on his good days. Perhaps the lack of human necessities was what caused her to be so…different. Alarming, almost. She was hostile…like some kind of manner-less Cybertronian femme.

Either way it made no difference to him…he was used to poor treatment. When working under Decepticon rule insults and beatings were expected…it was just the way it was, especially now with Breakdown gone. The Medic had to admit…his human was correct in her assumption of 'missing' his former comrade. It was one less person to talk to, share gossip or talk scrap…it was one less person to give alt makeovers to, use as a buffer, or punching bag. He did feel himself impaired when the thought came up, but…it was something that was required to be forced aside. He wouldn't think too much on it. He would just reminisce on the good memories while his processors still functioned correctly.

* * *

Elise held her breath at the sight of the young man at the counter; he being about twenty or so and, appearance wise, sexy as hell. He consisted of blonde shaggy hair and large brown eyes that glared at the screen of his cell phone as he leant against the white counter of the checkout. There was an air of disinterest about him, mainly concerning his shitty job in the middle of a shitty desert on a scorching hot shitty day. She smiled sheepishly as he glanced up at the sound of the door opening and closing with a solid 'thud'. He smiled back in the most languid of ways before putting his cell back into the pocket of his red polo.

"How ya doin' today?" His accent…dear lord. Elise would have groaned in absolute agony over her current appearance had he not been staring at his one customer with expectancy of a purchase. She was wearing her gray fitted tank top that had been stashed in her pink duffel; revealing the small ugly pudge that adorned her lower stomach. Her hair was a tangled mess, but luckily clean and washed thanks to the consistent bowl of water she was supplied with on the ship. Even so, she probably appeared to be sleep deprived along with unmanaged. The embarrassment of a lifetime.

"I-um…g-good, yourself?" She again smiled while setting her bag on the counter then walking further into the food area. She grabbed almost ten bags of dried fruits in one grasp, making her way back up and setting them on the counter before walking back to retrieve more.

"This a party or somthin'?" She nearly let out a small laugh at the smirk he sent her while taking hold of two display boxes full of energy and granola bars; also placing them beside the pile of bags on the counter. Usually, on her period, she would have ignored any man cute or not, but the fact that she was communicating with a _human _male who obviously found her attractive pushed away the sense of annoyance to all men in general.

"No, road trip."

"In that?" The cashier pointed a thumb to the ruby red sports car parked out front; the engine still going even as she dawdled inside, and even from such a far distance she could sense that Knock Out was pissed.

"It's a-…unique road trip." Her shoulders shrugged as she released her hug-hold from around seven large bottles of water, watching as he scanned the packages of food while still eying her. "Y-…You wouldn't happen to sell 'feminine' products?" The brunette managed a sheepish smile for the second time while asking as if embarrassed. He simply pointed to the back of the store by the unused slot machines; the area being somewhat dusty and dark due to the inactive lights above. A chocolate eye winked at her amusingly, following the curved lengths of her legs as she quickly sauntered towards the back necessities area.

"Thanks…" Elise grabbed six bottles of the medium sized shampoos, her hand gliding over random products and grasping anything she'd need. Nail file, toothbrush, paste, hair bands, soap, lotion…God she felt like she was moving into another apartment. In fact, she'd done this same exact routine when moving into her brother's after he'd left…except at Target. Which was obviously much 'classier'.

"Excuse me?" She turned to find him already staring, not really blaming the guy since there wasn't much else to do. "Do you have another toothbrush in the back? I need two…sorry."

"Sure. Be ri' back, we might have another." He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth with a grin before leaving through the swinging doors. She scrambled; throwing random shit into her duffel until filled and grabbing the few plastic bags he had nicely set beside it. Who knew she would end up some gas-station thief? She shook off the thought before running through the doorway as quickly as possible, wincing as the bell rang at the force used to shove the glass open.

"Hurry and go!" Elise opened the back door of KO as he flung open the front; grunting at the heavy load of her large black bag and at least five other bags that were lifted onto his back seat. Elise jumped in the front and shut the door in a single swift movement, listening to his tires kick up a gross amount of dust as they drive off.

"What took you so long?" His tone was more aggravated than before; earning her attention out of impatience as he hit 85 down the dirt road.

"I wasn't going to pay almost a hundred bucks at a damn gas station. I don't even think the credit card I brought is still valid…or even paid off. Plus, that guy was hella cute-" Elise jolted as the seat belts wrapped around her almost viciously. He found it almost frustrating at how cheap she was even when money no longer held much value to her organic form. Humans still managed to amaze him even after spending about two Orbital cycles around her every single day.

"Uhh…ow?"

"Don't complain."

* * *

"Why would you need a GPS system?" Her tone was a bit…nicer…now that she'd eaten, but the question still irked him nonetheless. He could only imagine the crumbs of that granola bar left all over his interior due to her reckless 'eating' habit. Apparently it was 'necessary' for her 'survival'.

"Aww Knock Out gets lost!" She patted his dash with a cutesy smile and a sarcastic tone meant to mock him. She could feel the car itself warm up rapidly, the sound of cooling fans snapping on at his sudden bolt of antagonism. Elise covered her mouth with one hand in hopes of holding back a loud laugh she'd originally intended to let go, but when her Medic was in such a bad mood…the action would have been severely unwise. He acted worse than she had…and it wasn't exactly the best time of the month.

"It came with the mode!" The defensive tone of his voice made him even angrier. This little human managed to make him look like a fool to himself, which would usually require punishment had she not been Soundwave's little prize. He could easily just crush her, and tell Soundwave she'd run away. There was a decent plan! Or perhaps keep her without telling that spy…what? No. His processors must have been zoned out drastically to even joke about something so asinine. He could barely tolerate the organic much less keep her for himself.

"So tell me…Elise…how is it battling for the role of favorite pet against Laserbeak?" Hazel eyes went wide in disbelief of his arrogant question. How dare he? She was no pet, and although Laserbeak had no specific means of communication…neither was he.

"Keep talking and let's see what happens to your pain job while recharging." Her lip quirked slightly; the action just barely earning KO's attention as she leant back into the driver's seat and tapped her finger against his steering wheel.

"Then we'll see where exactly Soundwave finds your disposed and lifeless carcass."

"…" Elise shut her mouth. The thought of being dead frightening her slightly, especially at the hands of Knock Out. She'd seen that damn saw that came out of his hand or the drill that transformed from the opposing. In all honesty…the Medic was one of the last people you would want to mess with, yet she continuously did. Annoying him was fun…it reminded her of when she'd argue with her brother or co-worker. The memories made her chest heavy; forcing her to glance through the tint of the window to look at the scenery of the desert. Green-brown eyes narrowed with curiosity, watching through the rear-view mirrors at an upcoming car. It was sleek with a blue paint job; its engine literally roaring beside KO just as it drove off in a rush. He followed close behind it, speeding up with a smirk she could sense rather than see.

"What-….what the hell are you doing?"

"…Racing."

"Street racing? With humans? Isn't that…dangerous?"

"Don't complain."

"You're so dead when we get back..."

**~End Chapter Ten**

* * *

**Yes, she finally suffered the irregular feminine and gross stage we all go thought each month. God sometimes I wish I were a guy. **

**Anyway...I gave an attempt at a funny chapter! Wow, I know that's a first and partly a miserable failure, but still! lol. Anyway, apparently I've been 'depressed' and 'morbid' and 'negative' lately. So whatever...I'm trying to perk up the mood. **

**I'm just glad I've made it into the double digits with this chapter. I didn't realize how long this fic would turn out to be, nor how popular! Love you all!**

**Also, Anne asked for a songlist. For those of you on FF who don't know; A songlist is a list of songs (duh) for each character or pairing within the fic it's posted. I personally think it's a great way to hear different music from different places! c: I only see these things like every year or so...but I'll be happy to make one since I'm frequently asked in other fics but choose to ignore such -_-. I personally just listen to my Iphone play mt library until I find decent shit that makes sense. So, here it goes.**

**Songlist;**

**Elise - Faint ~ Linkin Park **

**Soundwave -Fly On The Wall ~ T.A.T.U.**

**Soundwave x Elise - Satellite ~ Rise Against **

**Knock Out - Sexy Back ~ Justin Timberlake (we all know its true.)**

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES;  
**

**vampireyautja - **I'm hoping so, haha. I love writing out Starscream's character, so I'm hoping he'll eventually fall into the fic somehow. Like I said before, I have none of this planned out. It just all conjures up in my mind as I start writing. Damn plot bunnies. cx I'll try to incorporate him if possible for you! c:**  
**

**Gelly619 -** It is so reassuring to hear that, haha. You don't even know! I was so afraid that I'll end up swaying the personality of Soundwave with all this fluff going around, lol. And as I said to Vampireyautja, I'll try my best to incorporate the Auotobots for you. c: Looks like this fic is going to be waaaayyyyy longer than I ever imagined! I appreciate your support and review! I'll update as soon as finals are over!**  
**

**Autobot-Bre - **Thank you again! cx I don't know how else to express my gratitude to you! Haha!**  
**

**shadow-dog18 - **Thank so much! I'm glad everyone enjoyed my lemony chapter, lol. I attempted to put in emotion without having Soundwave actually react with unnecessary emotions. I feel that his loyalty will go beyond just Megatron, and I find him a character with a loyal personality rather than it just being a one-time thing. c: Still, glad you enjoyed! I'll try my best to update!**  
**

**Copyright-Prime - **Yes, Knock Out is still realizing that he's actually jealous. It hasn't clicked...but I assure you it will, haha. Especially with my next chapter taking place within episode 14 Triage. There's that little bit of bitterness between him and Soundwave without Elise being involved at all...so add our little fleshling to the picture, and you get some kind of destructive mess that ruins everything. Maybe. Hope I didn't leave you wondering! :o I hate cliffhangers as much as the next guy...so I try to not encourage them. c:**  
**

**HypersonicSeeker - **I finally know what his alt mode is! XO I looked on wiki and it gave me that specific answer, then I looked on a fan site and it gave me a totally different answer! :/ so I got annoyed and just left it as unnamed. I did have a feeling it was unmanned, but I just kept it simple or else this chapter wouldn't have happened lol. Anyway, thanks again! Hope that false detail didnt ruin the fic for you! o: And I'm glad you were able to enjoy the fic even with that minor flaw! Thanks again! cx**  
**

**Leonixon - **Thanks! I always love new reviewers! You have my unwavering love as does everyone else! I'll update once finals are finished after Memorial day! c**:  
**

**Review for the funny girl? c;  
**


	11. Recognition, Distrust, and Superiority

**Disclaimer: Transformer character names belong to Hasbro Studios, Steven Puri, Mandy Safavi (and so on) unless stated an OC which in case belong to the author, andshecryz. No copyright infringement is intended. Plagiarism is theft so is prohibited. Do not copy or create a reproduction of this work in any language without express written authorization of the author, andshecryz. Thank you...Please enjoy c:**

**Oc x Soundwave**

**~Enjoy**

**_Ch. 11; Recognition, Distrust, and Superiority_**

"Push it you're going to lose!"

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing!"

Elise flexed her hand a bit after she released the death grip on the car seat. She had no idea how fast he was going...but a good example to tell was the fact that you couldn't see anything out the window. Mountains looked like streaks of brown and orange just as the sun started touching the horizon of the desert...and suddenly it wasn't as warm as it had been earlier.

"Knock Out..."

"What?" She smiled at the aggravation of his tone just as he pulled in front of a custom car, an ugly yellow one to be precise. He swerved to the side in front of it, cutting the car off and watching the wheels turn while the breaks catch the dirt just before the car flipped off the road. He kept driving, and Elise watched with wide eyes as her lip quirked in an unreadable emotion. He hoped he hadn't upset her with the 'attempt at killing' stunt, but it was a...easier...way of winning. Not that he would lose to some fleshling. Never. Not in a spark beat.

"No wonder you win all of these things." A cutesy grin curved over her features just before he crossed between a flat mountain and a dead tree, the two landmarks being the 'finish line'.

"Does Soundwave know you win and race these things?" She inquired with a raised brow and pursed lips. Her head turned from her view to the back in one swift movement; swinging her braid to hit his dashboard annoyingly.

"I'd imagine, with his scrutinizing faceplate in everything, that he's even watched me race before." Elise couldn't help but take notice to the hints of pride and vain arrogance in his tone, deeper than usual. Although he insulted her seeker she wouldn't say anything. She knew the two had a past of some sort…or perhaps just didn't like each other.

"Yea, you're in so much trouble with him when we get back."

"All the more reason to go another round..." She giggled at the sheer confidence behind his words. The street racing concept was obviously one he enjoyed, and for an odd reason watching him win wasn't too bad for her either. The way he destroyed a car in the beginning of the race to the way he flipped that yellow one just minutes ago. It was exciting, fun, and for Elise; one of the best things she's ever witnessed. Perhaps being aboard the Nemesis for so long had 'altered' her view point of pain and loss. Had this happened before she would have stopped the damn car and quickly struggled to help the person inside. But...it was almost comical to watch that car smash into pieces...due to her 'automobile'.

She watched the other cars approach, all speeding at a dangerous speed towards the finish line...all angry at the fact that they'd lost the moment they started their engines.

"This...is fun." Hazel eyes seemed to sparkle as she laughed again. For once she was enjoying herself...even more than usual.

"Scrap. There goes the fun…" The sound of a thin jet passed over them as quickly as it had came. It was all too familiar…the sleek exterior, the deep shade of lavender and gray, the simple outline of his agile form, the speed that left the air disrupt behind him. It was a _wave of sound_ that echoed across the desert so much more angrily now that both she and her Medic recognized him as he made another pass above. Elise turned to look at the dashboard with the expression a child would have if in trouble.

"You're _so_ dead."

* * *

"Soundwave...your continuous absences have been rather...adverse. I never once considered the fact that my most loyal subject would begin to doubt my rule." Megatron paced as customary; his arms set against his lower back as he confronted his Intelligence Officer in the bridge of the Nemesis. Purple optics narrowed in contemplation of whether or not what he presumed was true. He glanced back at his most trusted follower who was currently knelt down on the floor and bowing as expected. The single mech who'd been by his side since the beginning, since his first speech and his first order and even his first decision was beginning to demonstrate a distant…aloofness. He'd been silent throughout this entire ordeal; remaining constant and never once failing him on or off the field of battle. He had truly been the definition of perfect…until his recent 'behavior'.

"I don't suppose something is taking place aboard the ship that I wouldn't be aware of...correct, Soundwave?" The bot didn't retort; remaining silent in respect for his one true Lord as he always had. When questions like these were pointed for him to respond, he usually didn't. Out of pure respect and devotion, of course. Megatron turned swiftly on his heel to glare at the other as reaction to the vocal silence; the small technological noises of the Vehicons and computers being drowned out with deliberation.

"Well?" He could feel another foreign emotion begin to rouse within the pit of his wiring…it was shaky, tense, and unpleasant. He recalled the feeling when he'd first been onlined.

Nervousness.

There was a short moment where he felt vulnerable under his leader's stare…as if the firewalls within his processor's security systems were about to crash. That intense glow of Megatron's optics being pointed at him made that uneasy feeling grow. He'd seen that look of reflection pass over his face many times. It was an expression that he wore when considering the status and rank of one in his army. It forced a sense of grief over the mech…an offended feeling rose at the pit of his spark due to the simple fact of being distrusted. He didn't understand, for once…he accomplished all necessary requirements when told, he kept up with security status and removed every sign of Elise, he even continued his semi-constant research over the Iacon database. What could ha have possibly been doing wrong to spike such dire suspicions?

"I will take your predicted silence as an act of competence. Prove to me your allegiance by retrieving the last artifact located at the fourth set of coordinates." Soundwave glanced up with a slight air of eagerness that he'd only felt as a sparkling. It was an easy task…perhaps difficult depending upon the Autobot he would be forced to encounter, but nonetheless unproblematic.

Easy.

"Success is anticipated-..." The plates of the ruler's fingers rested together in a meticulous kind of way. As if absorbed in thought.

Soundwave nodded without hesitance before standing; his processors momentarily blank as he installed the orders. He understood clearly. His directives were clear…and nothing would disrupt his given mission.

"-…as everything else is." Megatron turned back to the window of the Nemesis with indefinite judgments. He had full faith that his Communications Officer would return successful.

* * *

"Soundwave." Elise smiled into her greeting as she stood from the table in the Medical Bay; playing with some colorful little human gadget she'd discovered at the base of her duffel bag. A 'rubix cube' he believed. The Medic was preparing himself for his assignment just as the other walked in; eying the medic without notice while turning to the human. He was still pissed at Knock Out…and she could easily tell.

"01001001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01100110 01100001 01110101 01101100 01110100 00101110" **-It was my fault.-**

Knock Out's helm turned in a swift motion as the human girl struggled slightly to speak in numbers. It was a language he was familiar with…not fully capable of understanding, but aware of. Still, the fact that she could speak it was somewhat impressive.

~ 01010100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 01110011 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110101 01110011 01110101 01100001 01101100 01101100 01111001 00100000 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100110 01100001 01110101 01101100 01110100 00101110 ~ **-Things are usually his fault.-**

The brunette smiled widely at his 'joke'. A small hand covered her grin with haste; her giggles muffling into her fingers as she fought back the urge to laugh. Knock Out listed to her little spurts of chuckles and such while rolling his optics bitterly at the oh-so-lovely couple that stood behind him, exchanging facetious remarks in some language he was unable to even see much less read or understand. Elise and Soundwave…had become close. Too close for his liking, which concerned the mech since he usually didn't '_like'_ anything. He huffed haughtily; earning the two's attention and ending their secret conversation without bothering to interrupt it. Soundwave turned back to his human with an almost non-existent shrug.

He pointed at her with a long finger, tapping the table in front of her crossed legs twice before nodding as usual. It usually meant she would be alone for some time. They were being sent all at once to the four coordinates to collect what was rightfully Megatron's….the Iacon relics.

"I understand…I'll be fine. I won't leave the room." He stared at her warily…unsure of her answer as a wide grin spread over her chapped lips.

"I promise, Soundwave." She nodded with a smile while toying at the square stickers of her newly acquired color-cube. The thought of her going down to the surface of Earth displeased him enough, but the simple notion of going with _Knock Out_ made his processors ache with aggravation. She took off without his knowing…with the Medic…to get more food and human supplies. Sure he'd commanded the red mech to go and obtain the nourishment needed to keep her alive…but taking Elise with him? The action was irresponsible, imprudent, careless, and overall implausible. Then on top of it all, he offhandedly took her street racing among other humans. How glitched could the fragger have possibly been to even consider it?

Soundwave shook off the thought and nodded again before turning to leave; the thick sounds of his footsteps echoing throughout the Med-bay and down the hall. The doors slid shut with one swift movement before the Medic turned and glared at the door.

"You should be happy that he didn't bother in telling Megatron."

"The only reason that scrutinizing scrapheap didn't was because of _you_."

"He's _not_ a scrapheap. You're just pissed off."

"Please, that cosmetic burnout needs an upgrade more than we need energon. His color is outdated."

"Stop being so metro-sexual about the whole situation! And mustard-yellow rims aren't exactly attractive!" Metro-sexual? The term was unknown to him in all forms and downloaded languages, but by the human's tone and following insult Knock Out could only think of it as a rude slur of some sort. He was stunned at first; by the offensive remark on his rims. Never once had the mech heard such a crass observation come from the human. She knew he took almost too much pride in his paintjob, therefore she bashed it. It was one of the few ways she could successfully insult the mech, so Elise used it to her advantage.

"I should rip off your stabilizing servos for that comment." The threat came out like a swift hiss; red optics narrowing as he knelt down to her eye level almost menacingly. Although he would never do such a thing it did seem to be quite a clever idea. Then he would be able to drive her, incapable of conveyance or walking, around without any complaint from neither her nor Megatron's personal 'camera'.

"Do that and I might die of simple blood loss. The medical care around here is shit compared to communications, haven't you heard?"

"Would you quit attempting to defend Soundwave?"

"Don't get your circuits in a bunch…it's my fault we're-…_you're_ in trouble anyway." The organic huffed as she crossed her arms, the breathy movement making her side-braid jump rather dramatically. He could see her lip quirk downwards, indicating disrupt emotions. She'd explained it once as; a rotten feeling.

Hazel eyes lingered around the room before finally looking his way. That smirk on his lip components irked her…mainly because it was a smirk or mirth and success rather than one of humor. She'd defeated her own argument with a simple confession, and she could tell Knock Out knew it all too well. Lips pursed in question as the arrogance slid of his face into a frown, more of a scowl. This consistent routine of bickering that they'd manage to pull together forced him to forget her origin. His optics scanned the human over and over again, reminding himself that she was weak, soft, and useless. It was odd how he felt accepted when he spoke to her, more so than when speaking to a fellow Cybertronian. It was as if he was talking to a technology-based femme, or just someone else. The way Elise used her words, how she would retort with little fear of the repercussions that could damage or kill her, it wasn't like speaking to the vain and incompetent humans that would spit worthless threats and words at him when racing. When he argued with this…organic…he didn't feel the difference in species, he didn't feel anything recognizable to his processors.

"How do you expect to succeed in this mission anyway? You're compromised!" The brunette began yelling.

"I am not compromised!"

"What? Are you serious? You're one giant fucking compromise!" She gestured to his entire body with her tiny arms; flailing them about as if she couldn't control them.

"Who do you think you're kidding? I hear everything you say! You've been impaired ever since your partner died! Even when I was in stasis I noticed! Why can't you just express the fact that you're upset over his demise?" She could barely remember his Partner's name…Breakdown, was it? Either way it didn't help her little tantrum. Elise continued ranting with an aggravated appeal; her pulse becoming visible in the right temple of her forehead as her cheeks and nose heated red. Her hands were fisted, and for a moment she felt like she'd overreacted. Mainly because Knock Out was quite.

He leaned back slightly; his hands coming up in an almost defensive way as the small white points that appeared to be ear pieces sulked down adorably like a cats. The frown that curved against his lips almost pathetically made her tensed body loosen, and the fact that his optics seized the sight of the floor didn't make the situation any better. Hazel eyes winced as the joints in his fingers twitched with a mixture of grief, anger, and embarrassment. Of course he had a stronger sense of regret that Breakdown was…gone. He felt…responsible. He felt ignorant. For the meager purposes of a strong appearance he'd said nothing all this time. He acted like it was something of pride…something to fight for rather than mourn for.

"My grief would be misinterpreted for weakness…" The words hissed past his tensed features as he wrapped a clawed hand around her fragile body rather violently. She was warm, as usual, but this time she seemed a bit more up in temperature…perhaps the rage she'd just verbally exposed to him had something to do with it, but either way it wasn't going to affect the expression of fear she now portrayed. Even then that could have been the culprit of her heat-elevated flesh. Her fear…of him. That small growling frown of anger she'd witnessed subsided as a slick smile began to form over his lip components. The thought of Breakdown slid away as if non-existent, and for one his anguish was subsided with a sick idea.

Elise felt...afraid. She'd never been afraid of Knock Out, ever. Maybe it was the abrupt hormones of her period swirling, but the fact that she was scared and shaking told her otherwise. Her lips parted to speak out in protest of his previous comment just as the sharpest of pains shot up her lower limb. The very tip of the Medic's thumb pressed into her left leg with malicious intent; gaining a stutter of a gasp as the human squirmed within his clutch. He watched with narrow red optics, captivated as her head jolted back with clenched teeth in hurt; eyes closing rather theatrically while she bit into her lower lip. It was the shock that burdened her most. The fact that her Medic was causing the pain was…unbelievable. Apparently she'd crossed some kind of senseless line that broke into the rationality of the bot holding her.

'_Why is it always my fucking left leg?'_

Knock Out seemed almost absorbed in her distraught reaction. He could feel the smallest trickle of blood taint the silver of his finger component; earning a minor sigh behind his aggression. He could kill her…right there. Even though he didn't want to…he could. It was the reason he'd become a doctor. The simple thought of having someone's life in your hands to take or give was erotic. The controlling power he was unable to physically promote was given to him, also physically, but within a completely different concept. Now here he was; looking this meager organic in the optics as she released water from her eyes out of strong discomfort. He'd never seen her so…pitiful. Of course she'd just now embarrassed him, so now he would embarrass her.

"S-S-Sound-…Wa-ave!" She managed a simple call for help, just for assistance in her implausible predicament. He was the only living being that would come for her…but even then the chances of her mech hearing that were slim to none, especially since the seeker had already left the Nemesis. She could tell her comment made Knock Out even more infuriated than before; for what specific reason she couldn't tell, but the increased amount of pressure being placed over her body indicating so.

"Again with that rusted wing-nut?" He literally scoffed the insult that she could barely comprehend; dry lips beginning to bleed as she bit into the lower a second time, feeling the small tip of his extremity press further into her torn flesh. The amount of scars were uncountable, and he was simply adding on more to her sun-damaged skin with this hostile action. Still, she felt more than just the throbbing sensation that overwhelmed her.

His single-handed grasp around the organic caused her chest to tighten as he held her close to his face-plate; examining everything she did under the density and force of pain. He drove his claw deeper; careful not to completely rip off her limb or render it useless due to his superior size. Although she suffered the thought made her realize that's what it'd been about. Superiority. For once Elise regretted her previous words…she regretted saying anything at all in offense to the red mech. It had only brought him closer and closer to this point where he was willing to hurt her which had been something he would have never done without purpose. She could feel the small point press into her leg more; tearing at her physically, mentally…emotionally. It felt like he was trying to prove something to her…like he hated her with a passion of encased endearment. It felt like a violation of the mind and body; proving to be so by the simple fact that he'd become close to her…her friend.

"Interesting…" Knock Out set a curled finger to his chin; making her wince at the subtle action out of caution.

The brunette finally managed a simple whimper as she opened her eyes. It felt like the pointed edge of a fence-post was lodged into her muscles and tissue…moving in different directions to observe her diverse reactions. Red optics met hazel eyes in a blur of tears. The red was lit by an angry, pulsing hue; staring her down just before softening a bit. He had hurt her more than he had intended to…and he could see it now that her breathing had quickened and her expression was recognizable. It was an expression of…damage. It was a human countenance he hadn't identified until now, and it struck him into consciousness of his actions. He released her abruptly in response.

He'd violated her…and he knew it.

"Y-…y-y-you…What's your fucking m-malfunction?" She held her leg as she shook, terrified, within a curled position as she put pressure on the wound of her leg. She recalled the familiar taste of salt on her tongue as her tears slipped into her mouth. She felt scared…defiled…hurt. She hadn't felt so betrayed since the day he father beat her senseless for something she didn't do. She felt…pathetic.

"…" Of course he had no response. He couldn't even think for himself at the moment.

So he left. He left the med-bay without a sound; the red of his paint shining against the dim lights of the hallway as he exited to prepare for his mission. Elise would be taken care of later…but not now. Right now he had to clear his head…and take possession of his assigned Iacon relic.

But…he couldn't help feel satisfied with the outcome of what had happened. Humans…he hated all of them with a passion, but this particular one…_Elise_…he hated her the most.

He hated her because he cared.

_**~End Chapter Eleven**_

* * *

_**Ahhhh, holy shit! Where the fuck did this come from?  
**_

_**Yep, that's more than likely what you're all thinking. Well, I've come to tell you.  
**_

_**One of this fic's beloved followers (who will remain unnamed) asked for an implied or full-on rape scene between KO and Elise. I had no fucking idea how to imply such a scene since...well...he's like 100x her size. So, I came up with emotional and mental violations, and she/he agreed contently with said idea. So, I hope you're all happy!  
**_

I need to include Vehicon Steve some more. I love that guy. c:_**  
**_

_**Latest episode review;  
**_

_**bulkhead...don't die on us...or...yea sure die buddy, you'll be missed greatly. They killed off fucking Cliffjumper and Breakdown, so honestly it wouldn't surprise me. Damn producers...these bastards and their violent kids shows. **_

_**Oh btw...TOONAMI IS FUCKING BACK YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! **_yess.**  
**

_(Its been back for like two weeks now, wtf am I doing.) _

_**Anyway, I honestly don't think Bulkhead's going to offline. He's too...Bulkhead-y. they didn't even kill off Wheeljack...so whatevs bro. This is how the producers mess with our heads you guys! It's like a man-maid version of paranoia. Oh gosh, I'm such an jerk. c;**_

Soo...hope you all liked. It will definitely be a Sounder's chapter next time. And I'm almost 100percent sure that Knock Out owes our little Elise a fucking apology. :c_**  
**_

_**Review for the jerk? c;  
**_

* * *

**!PLEASE TAKE THE NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE! IT CONCERNS THE PAIRINGS IN THIS STORY!**


	12. Cosmetic Wounds

**Disclaimer: Transformer character names belong to Hasbro Studios, Steven Puri, Mandy Safavi (and so on) unless stated an OC which in case belong to the author, andshecryz. No copyright infringement is intended. Plagiarism is theft so is prohibited. Do not copy or create a reproduction of this work in any language without express written authorization of the author, andshecryz. Thank you...Please enjoy c:**

**Oc x Soundwave**

**~Enjoy**

_**Ch. 12; Cosmetic Wounds**_

"Why did he do that? What the fuck…" The curse came out as a whimper caused by pain from the only living organism in the room. She pressed her leg against the cold table top that she'd been carelessly dropped on; the feeling of minor relief being her only option. Soundwave was right…everything _was_ his fault. Knock Out was…insane…at least insane enough to stab her in the leg with his claw. She wiped away the wet streaks of tears sprawled over her face with the sleeve of her shirt. The pain was bearable…but the thought wasn't.

The simple fact that he'd become so close to her was shocking to say the least…but Elise had warmed up to him. She saw the Medic as an emotionally vulnerable mind rather than the entirely vain doctor she knew everyone perceived him to be. That was her first mistake. She should have been shallow with the mech…she shouldn't have cared so much. If she hadn't perhaps the pain wouldn't be so severe. God what was she thinking? They were mechanical contraptions…who was she to say they had feelings, or gave a damn?

She didn't see him like she was supposed to, like the small voice echoing in the back of her head had told her to see. She saw him as a Bot with emotional distress he kept beneath his armor. She saw him as something a little more sincere than what his first impression portrayed. Although he'd seen her similarly, she'd never know it. Knock Out saw her as an organic that proved herself to be stronger than most humans. Not physically, of course, but rather...morally. She only feared the things that were understandable to wince at, and she was rather knowledgeable when considering the little capacity of the small human brain. But...these were things she would never realize.

"P-Pain..." Cracked, bleeding lips pressed together into a thin line as blood poured from the leg wound again. It was deep...not enough to force the limb into uselessness, but enough to expose inner muscles and a bit of bone. She was crying at the sight. It was disgusting; the oozing liquid that slid down her legs and created a puddle beneath her sank deeper into her skin. The wet feeling over her nerves made her shiver, and the hole in her leg made her nauseous. She swallowed hard in an attempt to ease her stomach while shaking dramatically. The blood was everywhere...splattered and dribbled over the medical table as she extended the extremity to ease the discomfort.

Her breathing was uneven as she started to sob into the throbbing sensation that caused her anguish. That and the fact that one of her two friends had done such to her. The brunette struggled to remove the shirt from her back; hands weak from the prominent blood loss that caused the dire fatigue which plagued her. She set the fabric onto her flesh opening; pressing down with the simple weight of her hand while leaning against a large datapad. She felt a little better, that not meaning much when considering her trashed and emotionally broken condition. It was a feeling of calmness that was evident even through the anguish, and it made her tired yet restless as she attempted to move. Her lungs felt heavy while a mild headache added to her suffering at the base of her skull, and she couldn't help but begin to slowly ease her way into an expected unconsciousness. She'd lost enough blood...to Knock Out.

* * *

_**(Previous conversation)**_

"Breakdown?" Elise looked up to the mech with a raised brow. The name had sounded familiar to her ears, but not the tongue.

"As you know...he was my partner." The Medic managed a slim smile while toying with some kind of buffer.

"What was he like?" The human sat crossed-legged across from him on his table; the curiosity beyond evident in her hazel optics as she tilted her head to the side. The tan of her skin was odd...and he couldn't help but think that her tone would have been better colored as a subtle gold or pure white rather than such an Earthy and fleshly hue.

"Nothing like me."

"He sounds like a great guy already!" Her tone toyed with the mech as he sent a glare her way. The blacks of his optics were intimidating...but still graceful in appearance as they narrowed at the organic. She remembered laughing.

* * *

"Girl?" Knock Out bounced into his med-bay with an air of paranoia. He knew Soundwave was stalling...but the time he had was still limited. He ran over to his examination table with a jolt in each step, looking over the metal and finally finding the human beside his datapad. She was unconscious...and her blood was literally everywhere. She was still crying...and the fact that she was unclothed sent a few random thoughts into his processors, but the doctor ignored them as he pushed against her lightly to wake her up.

Hazel eyes opened without hesitation or rousing as she looked into the blacks of his optics upon waking. She screamed, reminding the mech of his previous actions that had been void of his processors until now. Pain jolted into her limbs recklessly as she pushed her body away from him; bending her left leg with each movement. He took a step back out of surprise, for what reason he was unsure of since he'd hurt her so callously. Still, he had to shut her up...and make sure she was...safe.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Knock Out whispered frantically as he pointed at her, making the human cry again out of fear. He couldn't blame her though. He'd broken her down into nothing...hurt her and violated her until she was incapable of feeling anything but despair. She had every right to be afraid, and he knew it.

"Shut up and hide or I'll kill you this time!" He was still giving a poor attempt at a whisper, probably because of his already foul mood concerning his destroyed paint job. Still, Elise shook violently; her composure seeming nonexistent as her eyes widened with every movement the Con made. He pushed her back with the joint of his finger; hiding the human behind his datapad and an empty tube of energon he'd used the day before. She would be safer there than in the open...where Megatron would see her.

"Is there a problem, Knock Out?" The thickened voice he'd become familiar with loomed through the air of the medical bay. His question was met with immediate response.

"No, Lord Megatron." Elise held her breath at the name.

Megatron. Someone she recognized only by ears and not by eyes. Her head turned slightly; looking past the edge of the energon container and into the darker lighting of the room. Two malignant purple optics had shown through the shadows with their brightened glow. Heavy-set strides carried him closer, each frantic flicker of the ceiling's lights revealing more of his scarred and jagged-edged armor. Powerful cabling gave unmatched strength to his tensed fists and clawed extremities. His chassis heaved with every thick intake of air, and from it radiated the restless waves of heat made by the tainted spark contained within his chest-plate. She could see it in his scornfully impatient expression; the hate that absorbed and created this monster she laid eyes upon.

Megatron.

Mankind's possible demise.

Elise covered her mouth with a whimper as she looked back to the wall in front on her sitting form. She was shaking again, although it was a strong possibility that she'd never stopped. She could hear the footsteps slam against the metal floors as if angered, and she could just barely see Soundwave as he began stepping into the examination berth. She wanted to call out to her seeker with a smile and tears...she wanted the comfort she was momentarily incapable of having. But...that wasn't possible, was it?

It was a few more minutes of muffled and exchanged words before the term 'grenade' was sputtered loudly. The brunette winced as if a habit; holding her ruined shirt against her leg with an expression of grief. She couldn't understand any of them from how far she resided as they exchanged medical banter and dramatic actions that led her to believe Knock Out had _really_ suffered a bad day. Good. He deserved it, but that was beside the point.

He was examining Soundwave...her Soundwave. Which meant something was wrong...either that or misunderstood. She could feel her breathing thicken densely as another throbbing managed to catch her attention. Pain was a familiar feeling as of now…but regardless, it was still pain.

"blahblahblah-Iacon Database-blahblahblah." She flinched at the word. That Iacon Database was the only reason she was alive. Although she couldn't blame it for anything, she did blame her bike for the lack of breaks that day. If she hadn't fallen in that hole…maybe if she hadn't been so careless as to not check her breaks; she would be alive. So reckless. She'd driven almost six miles into the desert as a shortcut, and never once hit her breaks? Very reckless.

She'd back-talked an alien robot over 200x her size, she'd allowed herself to fall nearly four hundred feet through the air. Someone she trusted stabbed her in the leg. Now she was hiding from the worst possible threat a knowledgeable man could think of, other than zombies. Something that, in all honesty, scared Elise more than the blood loss that was possibly going to kill her.

Yes…reckless. Irresponsible to say the least.

The brunette paused; the hairs on her neck standing at the sounds of moving joints. He was gaining…she could hear the grinding metal of his extremities as Megatron stepped closer towards the table she sat on. The sudden fear-induced pain in her stomach distracted her from any physical wounds, and the pace of her heartbeat sped up at an exponential rate. Had the Con been breathing she was sure that, by now, she would hear it…feel it…smell it. He was that close.

Megatron loomed over the table at the sight of an unknown substance. He examined it further; leaning down and looking to the liquid of interest that'd caught his eye. The human swallowed hard as she clenched her jaw and stared at the opposing wall as it glowed with the purple reflection of his eyes. He dragged the flat metal callous of his index finger through one of her minuscule blood puddles she'd left behind that were smeared to dry on the flat surface. It was gooey, reeking like a spoiled form of energon and feeling like a rotted-down pool of oil. It was red. Dirty and gross at the touch. Megatron scowled and quickly wiped the substance off onto a nearby buffer-pad.

It was more than likely some kind of Earthly mineral of some sort. With Knock Out you could never be sure…but the matter wasn't important to him at the moment. He turned to leave; allowing the hidden girl to release a silent breath of air, relieved. She'd cringed and bit down on her tongue when he touched the table, and the tension that the Decepticon leader was unaware of stiffened the air around her. He was so close to finding her…so damn close. She felt the need to vomit. He would have ripped her apart…no, he would have had someone else rip her apart…possibly.

She couldn't imagine Soundwave's thoughts. He just stood there; across the room with little movement and a single hand pressed against Laserbeak. He knew Elise was there…he could sense it out of common logic. He knew she was hurt, and he knew it was by Knock Out's doing. Yet, he was unsure of her vital status. He was…worried? Perhaps, but the emotion was too odd to comprehend. He felt incompetent for the lack of action, but what was he supposed to say to his Lord? Nothing. Out of pure respect, he would say nothing. Megatron was never renowned for his tolerance anyway.

As much as he…favored…Elise, and as much loyalty he felt for her; Megatron stood supreme.

* * *

"Don't fucking come near me!" Her voice was pitched to the highest possible tone as she screamed at him; her eyes watered and her leg shaky. She'd bandaged it herself by now, which stood somewhat impressive to Knock Out considering that he didn't just leave small bits of leftover cloth around his med-bay.

"I-"

"-Get away!" She threw some human object at him rigorously while attempting to slide away on her rear. She was angry, scared, pained, and worst of all…with him. She felt like she was reliving her first day aboard the Nemesis; struggling not to scream and gouge out her eyes from insanity. She narrowed her eyes as he scowled at her, the tired expression over his features lessening her anger, but unfortunately not subsiding the rage completely. He groaned while finding Soundwave's oh-so-demanding request of bringing the girl to him more difficult that originally processed. Apparently the aft was too 'busy' with his 'Iacon Database' to fetch his pathetic pet himself. Of course he was! Being Megatron's bitch and all.

"Will you-"

"-If you touch me I'll rip your fucking wiring out!" Again with her useless threats and evasive comments? He wasn't even given the chance to apologize, not like he would; it just wasn't in his nature. It wasn't an action he was willing to make in fear of corrupting his vain personality.

But, he would agree. After teaming up with that Insecticon, being stripped of both dignity and cosmetics, being second-best to Soundwave…and having no one to complain to; he had to admit the worst. He couldn't avoid the simple facts that pieced together his shitty life cycle, the same life cycle that hadn't been _as _bad when Breakdown was sill right beside him. This insolent being, this human was correct in her logically assumed conclusion. The thought nearly disgusted him.

"I-..._am_ compromised."

For once in her pathetic and meager life she fell silent. Elise pursed her lips dryly, her hazel eyes seeming like glass and her hair being a complete mess even compared to the usual tangles. She'd never expected the Medic to say something so…sincere. It didn't seem like a phrase he would admit, but that didn't matter. It was the fact that he'd said it aloud, to her. It was something reasonable…and Knock Out was obviously not someone who generally turned to reason unless under medical standards. She knew that.

It was a few more minutes before the brunette finally spoke up in response. He'd been standing there waiting for the organic to say something stupid or rude, he did deserve it. He'd punctured the outer flesh of her leg for Primus' sake. It was an action he felt he'd regretted, not so much being her pain…but the feeling of that thick liquid was one he wouldn't mistake or forget…It was disgusting.

_She_ was disgusting.

"What-…happened to your finish?" Her tone was dulled; lifeless and sour as she avoided any eye contact and instead looked at her bare feet. They were slightly dirty; she needed to wash them later.

"…"

"…"

"…Autobots."

"Oh-..." The tiny noise echoed throughout the med-bay; seeming louder with each passing second as the single sound repeated again and again within his processors.

"...-I should have figured."

* * *

"What happened to your visor?"

Soundwave cocked his helm to the side as he continued his assignments while giving her the attention she craved. She sat beside him as the mech typed rapidly on his computer; scanning through the Iacon Database like a robot programmed to do so. His tentacles were plugged into each side; glowing and transmitting data in and out of his processors in seconds. Elise couldn't help but find him amazing…intriguing, to say the least. He was beautiful…like all advanced technology, and he was perfect even with a cracked visor. Captivating like numeric codes or the mathematical languages she was capable of speaking. Something the average person didn't understand, but finding it…infatuating.

~ 01001001 00100000 01100110 01100101 01101100 01101100~ _**-I fell. -**_

She raised an eyebrow as she read the numbers twice to be sure. He returned his gaze to the screen seeing it best not to inform her of his previous battle. He'd hardly given an attempt…but that didn't matter. She was sure to know better than to even consider such an unlikely outcome. So of course she didn't believe him, but who was she to make any accusations?

"Don't make me worry about you…" At first he'd figured it as one of her 'jokes' or sarcastic remarks…yet her facial appearance said otherwise with downcast eyes and a small frown. As expressive as humans could be he sometimes had a difficult time in reading his human's emotions. Even then she could be devious and fake or act out a false form of articulation. He noticed her optics as they flashed up to his visor and back down to the floor every few seconds. She was indeed wary of his physical health…and he of hers.

"01011001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101100 01100101 01100111 00111111" _**-Your leg?-**_

"…I fell." Elise smiled as she playfully mocked him; pushing a stray tangle of hair behind her ear with a modest expression. It was the first time Soundwave had felt any form of cosmetic allure towards her…she appeared…'pretty'. The Earth term lived up to its meaning of pleasant and interesting…yes, she was indeed…'pretty'.

It was within that disrupt thought that the Communications Officer realized something…something dangerous; low. Earth had become somewhat of an interest…a study, at most. Humans, out of all the creatures that inhabited their planet, had been the majority of his fascination. Their evolutionary progress was profound, surpassing any expectation that a Cybertronian mind could conceive. In less than a fourth of a Cybertronian's lifespan these frail creatures had advanced from living in huts and dying a short life due to disease to generating nuclear power and space-aged transportation. Their accomplishments were alarming, somewhat frightening.

Even before Elise's arrival he would study them thoroughly. When he wasn't occupied in monitoring critical information or sources of importance to the Decepticon cause, he would look further into their biology and history. Their music, their shows, their purposes…it was all focused on entertainment. Even how Elise preoccupied herself with that small colorful 'rubix cube' day after day confused him, but it was still interesting. That was another benefit of his human. Rather than studying from afar he would watch her…listen to her…understand her. She was better than any recording or broadcast he would intercept or find…she was at first meant to be his perfect keepsake, moreover a lab rat if she couldn't help with decoding. Yet, he found himself attached to the human within solar cycles; much longer now.

The girl held so much personality, will, determination…it surprised him to no result. Every day she would do something different or say something he couldn't comprehend. Then she would explain it…and help him understand her meanings and puns and lifestyle. It was usually surprises from Elise, especially the eagerness to learn of his home world and biology rather than her own. He found it all intriguing and worthwhile. It was more than a relationship of 'pet' and keeper…it was a bonding. Had Soundwave not been enticed by the thought it probably would have disgusted him.

He did his best to keep her safe, allowed the few requests that the organic pleaded for, answered all of her questions, and cared for her. This was bad. He had bonded with a creature of a species that Megatron sought out to destroy. Perhaps his Lord was afraid of them in a sense? A simple group had been able to kidnap and injure one of their strongest fighters with technology that they'd surpassed on Cybertron eons ago. So yes, humans were something to fear…even Elise had her moments of anger and unkempt emotion. For an odd reason Soundwave was happy to know that she defended herself to the best of her abilities. It was reassuring, even if the conclusion left her with a few cosmetic wounds.

**~End Chapter Twelve**

* * *

**Okay...well I have a few (over like 50) people to apologize to and thank. c: Sorry I haven't been replying to reviews! Busy, busy, busy. :/ **

**I'm submitting this at 5:30 AM...and I have not had a wink of sleep...so I'll probably go pass out now. But, hey...for fellow authors...have you see and/or used that new image manager thing? Is it decent? IDK...i hate change. o_o**

**Well, that's all for now...**_PLEASE ((if you haven't already)) take the poll on my profile!_

**c: I would appreciate it greatly! **

**I'll try to get back to all my PM's and reviewers as soon as I can. I'm exhausted you guys. :/**

Night. Sleep well, all of you! c:

**Review for the sleep-deprived? c;**


	13. Corpathia

**Disclaimer: Transformer character names belong to Hasbro Studios, Steven Puri, Mandy Safavi (and so on) unless stated an OC which in case belong to the author, andshecryz. No copyright infringement is intended. Plagiarism is theft so is prohibited. Do not copy or create a reproduction of this work in any language without express written authorization of the author, andshecryz. Thank you...Please enjoy c:**

**Oc x Soundwave**

**Terminology;**

Corpathia - Will be revealed in later chapters. ?

**~Enjoy**

**_Ch. 13; Corpathia_**

"My name?" Elise muttered with furrowed brows as he raised her onto the computer panels carefully. "But I like my name." She smiled into her complaint, watching Soundwave with humor as he implied that he wanted to 'rename' her. She couldn't help but laugh at the naïve bot as he treated her somewhat like a pet. It wasn't insulting…not in the least.

~01001000 01110101 01101101 01100001 01101110 00100000 01101110 01100001 01101101 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110101 01100111 01101100 01111001 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100100 01101111 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110011 01110101 01100110 01100110 01101001 01100011 01100101~ **-Human names are unattractive, and do not suffice.- **

Elise laughed for the first time in days, the glossy shine of her optics catching his attention. She was sweetly pleasant even with the still-pained wound in her leg that forced her to limp. He knew the days that it caused her pain, and he knew the culprit was the Medic. She just had yet to tell him. Although Soundwave had never been one for unreasonable violence, ripping the spark and wiring out of the shallow mech seemed like a justified idea. Elise was afraid to go near Knock Out anymore...of course the two had started talking again, barely, but she always asked to either stay beside the Communications Officer or stay in his private quarters. Being alone with the red sports car just didn't sit with her well, and in all honesty leaving his human alone with that irresponsible aft was one of his last resorts.

"I could say that Cybertronian names made no sense and were less than creative..." Soundwave cocked his helm to the as if confused. Cybertronian names were beautiful! Perhaps the human had a quirk in her audio receptors?

"What would you call me anyway?" She smiled while tracing the purple dots and lines that ran along one of his tentacles; both being connected to the computer as he typed.

His actions ceased for a brief moment as the faceless mech looked off into his thoughts, the spreading crack in his visor reflecting more light than usual. He recalled a beautiful object native to his home; one with thin shards that created its slender form and made it shimmer against any light. A single touch too rough or clumsy could cause the object to fall apart and dwindle back into the thin pieces of scrap-metal it was composed of. They formed rarely, and if constructed within too little of time they were less beautiful than those that took the longest. A simple Corpathia.

~ 01000011 01101111 01110010 01110000 01100001 01110100 01101000 01101001 01100001 ~** -Corpathia- **

He pointed at her gingerly while Elise grew confused as she read the numbers on his screen over and over again...her hazel eyes narrowing to make sure she wasn't misreading his statement.

"C-o-r-p-a-t-h-i-a?" She read each letter aloud while tilting her head. She was still confused; seeing nothing but an indefinite word unrecognizable to her eyes, ears, and tongue. Perhaps a different language? No...too simple. Perhaps Cybertronian?

"It's pretty." He nodded once and looked back to the holographic monitor as she smiled at her feet modestly. The feeling of being named was shockingly a pleasant one. It meant he had every intention of keeping her around, it meant he cared for her, it meant he intended for her to stay. The insinuation was rather heartwarming…but she couldn't keep surviving the way she did. It was nearly impossible…and the recent visions of her brother that she could swear were real didn't help when pondering over her sanity.

* * *

It had been a few hours filled with a comfortable silence and observations. She could see a Cybertronian painting hung gracefully on the opposing wall that she, being one of a recently short attention span, hadn't noticed until a few days before. What she'd originally perceived to be a dark and rather empty room had been the complete opposite of what she'd first seen. It was personalized nicely…not very many colors besides dark purple, silver, and black…but still somewhat warming. A little metal box sat beside the computer quaintly...a box she wouldn't doubt was filled with memorable possessions of his planet. Perhaps rarities or just simple objects he kept close as a reminder of his home. His dead home.

The thought reminded her solemnly of her brother's little apartment in D.C. awaiting her return. She was lucky that rent was yearly…or else repo or something similar would have taken all her brother's shit without hesitation. Luckily it was one less thing she could worry about…but the cat was probably dead by now. Either way it was somewhat of a win-win situation. Damn cat.

"Soundwave…I think I need to go home for a while…" As much as she hated to admit it she found herself correct in her quick assumption. Soundwave looked away from the computer; taking notice to her dead expression, paled skin, and redness of her eyes as Elise struggled to keep them open. She could feel the fatigue that tugged at her limbs and mind as she stared out of his window like usual. Pain filtered itself throughout every cell in her body slowly, easily, and thickly without her notice.

On top of hallucinations she'd lately been feeling ill, her throat consistently dry and a cough always tickling the inner walls of her lungs uncomfortably. What scared her was the bloody nose she would receive at random…meaning something was obviously wrong. Her protein levels were fine due to the energy bars from the gas station she would eat daily. Still the lack of sufficient iron was catching up to her after almost four months, which was surprising in itself, and she simply felt lucky that the anemia hadn't set in until after her last wound. She would have died from quick blood loss if anything. Even then her leg needed to be looked over by a real doctor. One who's human and _knows _what they're doing.

The injury looked better; being kept wrapped and sanitized for two weeks or so. It was amazing how effective hand sanitizer could be when used to improvise.

~ 01010111 01101000 01111001 00111111~ **-Why?-**

His curiosity was a bit tensed as he started her down with imperceptible optics. He didn't want her to leave; as strange as it sounded. He wanted Elise to stay, to remain with him until they either left this planet or her life span ended. The simple realization of her short-lived time made the Communications Officer distraught in his observation. She would die vorns before he would even _begin_ rusting…and the fact oddly disturbed him.

"I'm getting sick. I can tell. It's not something Knock Out can fix this time…I need to go down just to recover." She set her hand against his index finger; leaning against it with a vexed expression.

"Ah!" Had it been in his nature Soundwave would have chuckled at her theatric reaction. Elise squeaked out a yelp as metal claws clasped around her abdomen from behind; the smaller lights at each tip reassuring her that it'd only been her guardian using his extra extremities rather than his hands. She sighed heavily while setting a palm to her heart in reassurance, the minor pain in her leg becoming almost nonexistent as he acquired her full attention.

"Scaring me like that doesn't help the situation..." She couldn't help but smile at the Con as he raised her up to optic level and examined her further. She appeared physically well; maintaining a basic complexion and a decent weight for a human. She seemed fine personality wise…almost completely normal.

"I just need a day or two...then I can come back." She gave her best effort to smile; the obviously false countenance of her upturned lips making the bot question her sincere tone. She could be devious when she wanted…and he was aware of said instances.

"Shouldn't we be past trust issues by now?" God she sounded like she was talking about a legitimate relationship...not some kind of abductee being held prisoner on an alien ship. Not that she minded...other than those 'suffering in pain' days she was forced to endure. She could live without those.

"Besides...I'm probably wanted for stealing and disappearing with government information made secret from the general public. I wouldn't want to stay there for too long." Elise set a hand on the claw holding her in midair before coughing dryly, her gaze temporarily looking to the distant floor that looked almost a hundred feet below her. The fear of heights was diminished for the time being, mainly because she actually trusted the Communications Officer to take care of her. If she fell he would catch her without hesitation or worry and would reassure her as he had several times before. His confidence kept her mostly sane in a way, and she appreciated it in every way possible.

**-Trust- **He replayed her voice while gesturing to the human blatantly; her cracked lips pursing and eyes widening in interest as he repeated her.

"Yea...trust."

She smiled again, setting a weak hand against his still broken visor adoringly as if grateful for everything he'd done for her. She was, of course. The feeling of love she'd never thought she would experience picked at the inner walls of her stomach much more similar to knives than butterflies. How would something so abnormal and strange work? Easy...it wouldn't. It wasn't meant to be that way, different species weren't supposed to feel anything for each other than scientific interest. Love or adoration was supposed to be obsolete in such instances.

Soundwave found her touch pleasant against his visor. Even if it wasn't a permanent piece of his build the crack still fragging hurt, and the cool skin of her palm was somewhat relieving to his manageable injury. Fleshlings were odd...his being one of the more eccentric and unorthodox of the many. Her personality was an obvious flaw when compared to other humans he'd studied...and her meekness was outrageous. Yet he cherished and revered her simple appearance much less her traits and disposition. She was wonderfully perky and always looked to the realistic outcomes much less the hopeful ones. She actually talked to him...she spoke to him without too many complaints, never once and order, and always inquisitively with admiration and incredulity. Of course some topics he found himself uninterested, but it was simply because he didn't share her sense of wonder. And sometimes she didn't share his.

Understandable.

"I don't want to leave...but I think I have to." She spoke up again after another raspy cough.

"I have so much to live for down-..."

Elise paused with furrowed brows as her grip tightened on the claw of his tentacle. She took in a deep breath of air, the look of sudden concern washing over her features as she looked away from his visor and to the side. Her toes curled as she tensed her human body and shifted her position within his secure grasp.

Now that she thought about it...she had almost nothing to live for. She had maybe two real friends who were hardly ever there, her father who she didn't care for much, her future which was obviously a shitty one...and her brother. Eli was the only thing that kept her going; the only person she cared about and saw on a consistent basis. Her job was shit no matter how important anyone tried to convince her it was, her mother was dead, she had no love life, her father was a minuscule speck in her sad existence, and no one would notice if she dropped off the face of the planet...which she'd basically done.

"...-down_ there_..." He released his hold from around his Corpathia and dropped her into the rigid fingers of his hand. He could scarcely see the thin shimmer of tears in her oddly colored optics as she pondered over something he was unaware of. It still amazed the mech how capable these human creatures were...in fact he could say that he had a legitimate attachment for this particular one. It was indefinite before, but now...he was positive of his illogical outcome. Now that he understood her, now that he could just visually comprehend her feelings and emotions…he was able to conclude that this species, that Elise, were not so mentally different from his own. He was no longer intrigued, but moreover reverent and deferential toward her as she'd been to him.

"Thank you, Soundwave."

His head cocked to the side as if asking her what she'd meant.

"For giving me someone to live for."

* * *

He entered the Medbay with heavy strides and a blank faceplate. His silence was normal, but his appearance was somewhat surprising to the Medic inside.

"Shouldn't you be _cracking_ the Iacon database?" The remark was tainted with spite as the red mech tilted his head over his shoulder with a silent twitch, not only implying his duty but also his fractured faceplate. His finish was still slightly scratched up; much to the Communication officer's displeasure in the hopeful thought of destroying his newly buffed paint-job.

Thin fingers swiftly clasped around Knock Out's vocal cords with wired strength just as he turned around. He could barely feel the heels of his stabilizing servos lift from the metal floor as his hands shot directly to his throat in shock. He automatically knew this was about the human...it had to be.

The coiled hold against his piping made him grind his teeth out of strong discomfort as the pressure increased. The metal callouses at the joints of the faceless mech's fingers imprinted the thin chords and plates of the other's as he raised him higher with little difficulty. The Con barely squirmed under his winged grasp...and he was sure the only punishment he would receive by offlineing the medic was a stern scolding and an intense glare from Megatron…if that. Perhaps it was worth it?

"Soundwave this isn't what I meant when I said talk to him!" Elise took a deep breath from her position atop Soundwave's shoulder while tapping her palm fervently against the metal surface she sat on. Hazel eyes widened as her lip quirked in concern at her guardian's reaction to a simple but rude comment. Sure KO deserved it, but for an unexplainable reason Elise had the feeling that if she didn't interfere…her mech would kill him.

Had he been capable the seeker would have sighed. He released his hold and took a step back before looking to his Corpathia with a nonexistent expression. The brunette simply cracked a crooked smile with a shrug as he removed her from his build and set her atop the usual table. The girl stumbled slightly from the small pinch of pain that throbbed from her upper leg; catching her balance and leaning more on the right hip to keep from suffering. It seemed like both Cons had lunged forward with a finger ready to stabilize the organic had it been needed, but apparently she was able to manage on her own. She nodded to Soundwave once and received another stiff nod in reply.

Elise took another steady breath as her guardian walked out of the room; his gaze fixed on her the entire time even as the doors slid closed. She looked up to Knock Out as the mech stared grudgingly and vindictively with narrowed eyes at his departing superior. She took a step back as a subconscious response to his anger.

"Knock Out..."

"_What?_" He was crass and impatient with his question.

"...It's okay."

He looked to her almost stunned; a feeling of relief flowing throughout his circuitry and leaving him at a state of peace. He couldn't believe how similar she was to Breakdown sometimes...even things she said mimicked him. It left the mech at a loss for words...causing him to recall one of his last conversations with his partner that'd taken place months ago.

_"Why do you get to go disassemble Airachnid? I'd love to rip a leg or two off for myself." Breakdown smirked as the Medic placed a confident hand to his chest plate; his smile raw with imagination as he simply pictured the offlined spider's caracas laying in shambled pieces. _

_"Relax, it won't be too fun with Dreadwing around." A thick thumb pointed over the blue mech's shoulder towards the main deck, his tone insinuating how boring the newcomer could truly be. _

_"Still, the thought of you having any fun without me is dispiriting." _

_"It'll be an easy kill...trust me." Knock Out rolled his eyes at the other's confidence. Airachnid wasn't one to be toyed with...especially with her life knowingly on the line. _

_"What? You don't think I can pull it off?" Breakdown leaned against a wall and crossed his arms; expectant of an answer._

_"No. Just don't act so cocky about the whole ordeal. And don't scratch your paint...I'm tired of buffing." He waved a hand over his shoulder dismissively while turning to the examination table. Of course he had 'faith' in his partner...he just knew Airachnid was too much of a sauntered bitch to offline so easily. _

_Breakdown grinned halfheartedly and shifted his position against the wall. He knew the previous comment would be the closest thing to an apology he would get...saying sorry just wasn't something commonly heard from the Medic even in a dire situation. In fact the only time he'd heard him apologize was during a sarcastic remark. So, oblivious to the semi-momentous insult following said apology, he nodded in reply. Even when insulted by Knock Out he didn't mind. That was probably why Breakdown was his first and only partner who remained capable of dealing with the Medic. _

_"...It's okay."_

"I forgive you..."

"Well that's reassuring..." His sarcasm was evident.

"So...can I get a ride back through the ground bridge?" Even with a slight air of fear surrounding her she still smiled cheekily much to his displeasure. She didn't forgive him, that was obvious, and if she had then she was still afraid another similar incident would occur. Elise could easily tell his ability to read her like an open book, but instead he simply glanced over her cover; overlooking each page of her mind and personality. She assumed he didn't care, which would make perfect sense. Why read a book that looks less than interesting? Why not just read the first few pages and be done with it once you're bored?

Yes, he'd read maybe two pages of her care, love, suffering, and intellect; whereas Soundwave...had read the whole novel.

She was his Corpathia after all.

~End Chapter Thirteen

* * *

**Okay…I totally made up the name Corpathia. It has absolutely NOTHING to do with any TF universe. Go look it up….I bet Google will look at you like you're stupid. **

I WILL REVEAL WTF A CORPATHIA IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

* * *

**Anyways…did anyone see this?**

READ FANFICTION NOTICE;

** June 4th 2012 - Notices:**

**Please note we would like to clarify the content policy we have in place since 2002. follows the Fiction Rating system ranging from Fiction K to Fiction M. Although Fiction Ratings goes up to Fiction MA, since 2002 has not allowed Fiction MA rated content which can contain adult/explicit content on the site. only accepts content in the Fiction K through Fiction M range. Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA and has not been allowed on the site since 2002.**

Asdjakjowhweiuhoi…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _**THIS^**_

_Oh my gosh…do you guys know how many lemon/smut fics there are? Detailed ones? Oh god I nearly died reading this…seriously. Since 2002? Oh lord…there are NO WORDS._

THERE ARE RAPE STORIES.

People…_come on_! MA? Ugh.

Although this is happening I can compliment the site updates for FF. I find it much more convenient and eye-friendly towards the reader. I still don't understand how the image managed works, and it's obvious that a quite a few people are very upset about it. I understand that this is a 'writing site not an art site' but I consider this a nice opportunity. I even made a cover for this fic and applied it. Yay.

* * *

_**IMPORTANT TO READERS.**_

* * *

**Sorry I haven't been updating so often. I feel terrible...no really I do. :c Also If I don't reply to your review I'm so sorry. I just don't have time anymore. We're still moving O_O. Lame. **

**So please review and PM me for your support. You guys keep me going on this. I love you all. **

**BTW I do pla for the Autobots to make an appearance (not sure how long) in my fic. Yes...I'm actually planning shit now. How unusual. However, MECH and Starscream are the most unlikely to pop up in my little tale here. MECH especially. Sorry guys :/ I'd appreciate a PM on your thoughts and ideas though! I love getting messages from all of you! cx**

**IF YOU HAVE A REQUEST ON A DIFFERENT STORY PLEASE PM ME. I LOVE YOU ALL.  
**

**Review for the planner? c;**


	14. Words

**Disclaimer: Transformer character names belong to Hasbro Studios, Steven Puri, Mandy Safavi (and so on) unless stated an OC which in case belong to the author, andshecryz. No copyright infringement is intended. Plagiarism is theft so is prohibited. Do not copy or create a reproduction of this work in any language without express written authorization of the author, andshecryz. Thank you...Please enjoy c:**

**Oc x Soundwave**

**A/N: Poll on profile is closing. Also, important message at bottom of page! Love you guys!  
**

**Terminology;**

Corpathia – An object indigenous to Cybertron; former from loose splints of metal that accumulate together into a slim shape. The equivalent to that of an Earthy flower, also used as signs of affection or beauty towards one Cybertronian to another.

**~Enjoy**

**Ch. 14; Words**

Elise coughed and shifted uncomfortably against the sleek interior of the red sports car, awaiting some kind of response to her earlier comment as he sped her down a vastly uninhabited stretch of road in the country-like areas outside of D.C.

Even as he drove the ungrateful human to her destination she was still unsure of his intentions, good or bad. Through her pained body she was capable of being wary, slightly afraid. No...entirely afraid. Elise had obviously forgiven him...but hadn't forgotten. It was hard enough to absolve the mech for what he'd done, and it just wasn't in any human's nature to simple let go of such a vile occurrence. Dwelling on the past was something she had never usually pondered until recently and even then the brief memories of her family were due to her solitary-like confinement. So dwelling on what had happened was obviously a sign that it disturbed her in a way where she was incapable of understanding. The brunette found herself looking at the situation as if a victim was sitting beside her rapist...yet she was somehow able to tolerate it. Like one would tolerate a rabid dog biting fiercely into their arm.

"He called you a Corpathia?" The Medic finally responded after a few minutes of dense silence.

"Yea...what is it?"

"It's something indigenous to Cybertron. The equivalent of an Earthly flower, but formed from loose splints of metal...if that makes sense."

"Really?" The dulled yet hopeful tone of Elise's voice reminded her of high school when Jordan Gregory, the popular jock, had asked her to prom. It was a giddy feeling...one of hopeful expectation and surprise as if nothing could have been better. She didn't even mind that the Medic answered without giving her as much as a glance with the rearview mirror away from the road.

He noted her content expression, one he hadn't seen in solar cycles, possibly more. Her fear of him was slightly diminished, but still existent in the vaguest of expressions and motions that also hinted at illness. She would flinch when he would raise his voice, or she would lean away from his car door as if avoiding unnecessary contact. Her human frame was weakened but still rigid, and Knock Out couldn't help but realize that he hadn't felt the least bit guilty when examining her bandaged leg and poor condition. It wasn't necessarily his fault that she stood so tempting to have 'fun' with. The mech had always considered himself a bit more heartfelt than he put on, but still...he was aggravated, short-tempered, and crass almost every hour of the day. It was a new found nature that he'd become accustomed to ever since Breakdown was killed. Since the other's death Megatron had become rougher with the Medic and far more disrespectful in terms of command. Had his medical abilities not been required, Knock Out was sure he would be disassembled within a nano-klik.

"I wouldn't take it as a compliment. Corpathias were pathetic and dispensable..."

Her lips curved into a faint frown as she glanced out of the driver side window. She found it somewhat hurtful that Soundwave would give her a name so...adequate. Spot on. There was no doubt in her mind that the mech found her both helpless and useless, but the fact that he found her similar to the comely appeal of a flower was shocking. Still...pathetic? Sure it was true but the Con didn't need to name her after such a sad characteristic!

Knock Out observed her downcast expression with a silent sigh. It was hard to ignore such a countenance on someone who also appeared sickly.

"...But they were rare and picturesque."

She smiled; hazel eyes darting back and forth as roads and the freeway came into view. She knew her way around...so she raised a finger of direction.

"Shift into the left lane..."

* * *

Elise stumbled back into the tiled wall of the shower; the steam clouding her vision slightly as she struggled to turn the temperature down on the water. The liquid became comfortable rather than burning against her skin in mere seconds, the relief it exposed to each nerve being sensual as her hair became damp. Her hand ran over the still-healing wound in her leg; slightly stinging to the exposure she usually never granted it. The girl hadn't taken a shower in months...many cold baths, yes, but nothing for succor or luxury and instead for necessary purposes.

In fact luxury was nonexistent in her obscure lifestyle.

She leaned into the heat with a coarse sigh, her mind wandering towards the long endeavor that she'd planned to continue in a few days. Knock Out had only dropped her off three hours ago, and those few hours were spent eating meat, fruits, and medicating herself to fight such a poor and unhealthy condition she allowed herself to wallow in. Who knows what would happen if she stayed? She would more than likely be arrested; interrogated, experimented on from extreme exposure to energon...God knows what else. The same thought swallowed her mind with its terrifying outcomes as the female scrubbed and rinsed her hair clean; the untangled feeling being a decent one.

A sudden eruption of guilt began to ease over her body as she allowed herself to slide down the shower wall and to the base of the plainly colored tub. The more she stood there and did nothing, the more she thought about her Cybertronian guardian. The brunette recalled that painting hung within his quarters...the colors and vibrancy it expressed being seared into the more frequently used areas of her mind. And Corpathia...her own alien-given name. A flower-like obstruction that was moreover considered a weed. Yet Soundwave considered it something delicately pretty, something with deliberate meaning that focused on its main aspects and also the lesser. Yet the guilt was pointed towards something else, something valid that had little to do with _her_ specifically. She desperately wanted to know so much about his species yet she hadn't even bothered to learn more than what she asked of their culture, history, or biology. How they recharged, what had happened during the war, how they maintained energy, what they sang of, who they praised, how they reproduced.

_Reproduced? _

_Sex._

The word was all too familiar to her mind...as if some drug she'd cleansed her body of years before. It had been quite some time since she'd even thought of pleasure, men, or much less self-indulgence. Her once inclusive train of thought on the opposite gender was dimmed down into almost nothing. She found no attraction to any man anymore...even the one gas station cashier she'd remembered from her original trip back to the surface. At first he seemed attractive...but now she found nothing to swoon over when recalling his image. All her struggles and pains had distracted her from urges she would usually crave or seek out a 'remedy' for. She'd become slightly inhuman with her lack of interest.

Soundwave, she easily found, was attractive in every way. His intellect, his frame, and that mysterious aura he maintained even after months of knowing him. _His complete control._

Control...another mind-numbing factor she'd discovered. Her attraction to control was one she'd purported even in childhood, specifically after her mother had left for Afghanistan. She wanted everything perfect, always yelling and requesting a thick silence she could work with. Elise took on the motherly role with an iron fist, and still she was incapable of living up to her personal expectations mainly caused by her father. After her mother's death, she realized it had only become worse. She couldn't maintain a firm grip on her own life so she took hold of the Internet, and then all computer systems available. Her skills made her capable of controlling everything that took place online or in the browser of another system, like she was some kind of technological _God_. It was a simple reassurance she could indulge in as a profession...one she generally enjoyed unless ordered to act out of her way or progress. Still, she'd been in complete control.

But now...now she was able to realize she was nothing again. Her sense for total control was crushed out of her complex mind due to the exposure to something greater. She thought she was one of the best...but only in human terms. Soundwave was a hacker, of course. One of a greater caliber and much more self-control that she was ever adept in having. She was nothing as she'd been before, yet it didn't bother her as much as it should have. Her experience was one that forced her to both physically and mentally grow, and maybe the lack of spite or anger she would have originally felt was part of the process. She felt mellowed out of her once tough exterior and moody interior that men generally feared...and now she accepted the outcome as one would accept fate. It was impossible to deny.

"Scrap..." The curse reminded her of Knock Out, her fear being a key component to their oddly formed relationship. The mech was too self-absorbed for her liking, yet she forgave him for everything he'd done to her...physical and metal devastation being included in her list.

She closed her eyes and felt a wet droplet hit her cheek gingerly, the feeling being completely different from that of the rushing water spraying consistently into her face. It was an unexplainable feeling...as if this drop of liquid was thicker and colder against her damaged skin. She waited for it to rinse away from the pressure of the shower head...each minute becoming more and more significant as she gave no effort in wiping the splotch from her cheek. Then the water just...stopped. She felt dry, but that one significant drop still tainted her skin as if the beginning of a disease. Elise opened her eyes to see nothing pouring from the shower; her dimmed curiosity being more fearful than intrigued. She brushed the thick liquid away from her cheek with her pruned fingertips and gazed at the crimson that stained them.

_Blood? _

She blinked tightly, the feeling of a moist coat covering her flesh returning as the shower began working again; the blood on her fingertips and cheek being gone as if nonexistent in the first place. A silent exhale of air scattered out of her lungs like a calamity of some sort, the hazel of her eyes exposing to the color's fullest potential as she widened her eyes out of disbelief. Her hand tugged swiftly at the handle of the shower, turning it off and swiping the curtains to the side in a hectic struggle to get out. She quickly wrapped the towel around her body; the cold air stinging at her dripping skin similar to that of needles. Elise glanced back at the shower with a confused glare, the spout dripping slightly and creating a consistent tapping noise that echoed. Beside that small observation there was nothing out of the ordinary to her gaze.

The brunette looked into the mirror with another heavy sigh. She turned to glance at her back, finding that the gash she'd received months ago when falling into the hole of energon crates had left a rugged scar to adorn her skin. The girl shook off the memory, examining her features as if an enemy she hadn't seen in years. Her hair stuck wildly to the skin of her cheeks and back in thick curls, the dark circles beneath her lashes were even more defined than before, and her eyes were bloodshot to the extent where someone would presume she was intoxicated. Elise scowled at the rounded pudge on her stomach; suddenly drowning in her faulty appearance and regretting that she'd eaten before looking at her reflection.

_Unattractive._

Everyone thinks that they're unattractive. It was just something that prodded at the base of people's subconscious. Perhaps her humane way of thinking wasn't fully decomposed as she'd thought it had been, but that simple fact wasn't enough to convince her. Elise glanced back up at her full image with her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose just before she realize what exactly she was looking at.

"Eli?" She blinked; her lashes barely touching the skin of her cheeks just before reopening into a wide expression with the gasp of his name. He was gone...but he'd been standing right there. Right in front of the mirror, looking back at her with the same smile on his face that she'd grown up with.

_Another hallucination._

Hazel eyes narrowed at her feet as she snatched her bra from the countertop beside the sink. A shiver from the air chilled her spine callously and forced her bare body to shake as if uncontrollable. Elise shook off the sudden urge to vomit and began dressing herself, the moist areas of her flesh making it harder and much more uncomfortable for the cloth to slip on.

She paused after pulling her shirt over her head, the sound of the front door opening roughly catching her attention. Then the familiar sequence of keys hitting the kitchen table, the fridge opening, and clanking beer bottles followed as if an eerie memory. Not one of Eli, but of her father who, instead of drowning in booze, had ceased his drinking habits after her mother was announced dead.

Elise rushing into the kitchen like an anxious dog with a limp, finding the same man on her mind sitting in the chair too comfortably for someone who obviously knew his missing daughter was alive, and somewhat well. Salt and pepper hair, a bit more facial hair than she'd recalled, a grim expression, and a heavy Celebrator beer steady in his grasp as he took a swig.

Fear was a very capable agent of paralysis, and although she'd been raised to fear nothing...she still feared the man who'd beaten the lack of fear into her brain. Eli always defended her...but he never hit Eli. That was his son...his important, successful, and strong, son. Not his pathetic daughter who consistently locked herself in her room with a goddamn computer. There was a point where the man had taken the console that provided her with a signal and broken it clear in half. A young Elise had simple hacked the neighbor's as a last resort.

Even with casual beatings that could be considered abuse…she understood. He had raised them to the best of his abilities, and more than ninety percent of the time…Elise deserved her punishments. They had both cracked under the pressure of an incomplete family. He having drowned in guilt from the loss of his wife, and she having been weighed down to nothing with the responsibilities in which she had no clue how to take on. Eli had remained distant from time to time, but only when the topic would come up into a conversation…or when he would look at the empty walls and realize there were no pictures to admire and adorn the living space. They were all stowed away until the time came to sell the house and move. It hadn't surprised the girl when they all went separate ways once she and Eli had both dropped out of college.

"Elle...I was beginning to wonder where you've been." He stood; his demeanor calm and less rugged when compared to Knock Out's. That reassured her...and the pain she'd endured upon the Nemesis was beyond worse than anything he'd ever caused her.

"That's a first..."

"Indeed." His voice was rough and drowned in a stiff emotion she was incapable of interpreting. He set the glass bottle onto the countertop while standing, the opposing hand being shoved halfway into the pocket of his business-like suit. His solid-colored tie was neatly folded and sat beside his drink perfectly, the collar of his shirt loose and the front buttons of his jacket undone out of comfort. It was one of those occasional instances where he reminded his own daughter of some sick-minded mob boss; calm and content but with vile intentions to the confronted victim. The type of victim who doesn't realize that they're the victim until the last few minutes.

"You missed your brother's funeral."

She didn't believe him, even with the commonly known fact that her father was never a man to tell a lie. Still there was a small part of her mind that did, and began to mourn uncontrollably at the base of her skull.

"What the hell are you doing here? This is Eli's apartment."

"Don't cuss." He took another controlled drink of his comfort before giving her a stern look of disappointment.

"Eli's jet was shot down somewhere over Peshawar."

"I don't believe you." Her statement was blatant yet laced with a thin amount of restraint. She didn't want to appear overly emotional...that would seem childish given the situation.

"You missed your own brother's funeral...then on top of it you don't even show up to yours."

"What?"

"You were gone for maybe a month or so...then when your bike and about three dried up pints of your damn blood were recovered almost seven miles out of Reno we assumed your ass was dead." Now she believed him.

"Eli...Eli's dead?" That phrase...those simple words caused her throat to dry in an instant. Her legs felt weak, and every pain that the brunette's already fragile body suffered but wasn't full aware of was quickly recognized. She felt dizzy...sick.

"What I wanna know is how the fuck you survived losing all that damn blood? I think my little girl's dead and then I see footage of her robbing a gas-station in the fucking desert? In some fucking sports car? They think you're a fucking terrorist!" He loudly questioned her with a dry laugh that mimicked a slap to the face; Elise's eyes watering as a sudden pain in her chest throbbed at the base of her heart. She could barely make out the answer to his questions in her head much less into words.

Knock Out had informed the girl that her quick recoveries we're due to serious exposure to energon. Even as she recalled the reasoning she couldn't say anything other than what's been repeated. As for everything else…she was clueless to anything for the time being.

"Eli can't be dead...I-"

"Eli's been dead! He's been dead for almost three fucking months!" The bottle hit the floor; shattering on impact and scattering towards her bare feet in a mess of rage that was pressured by his age-weakened strength. The golden liquid inside seemed to spray in all directions; staining the lower parts of her legs. She knew he was angry…he had never been one to waste a beer.

"I should never have to bury both my damn kids at the same goddamn time!" He sounded almost accusing.

She was crying now...and so was he. The whites of his eyes were even more bloodshot than her own as they examined her thoroughly and steadied at the wound in her leg. The tension simply thickened with his rage as she stood there and shook from random wavering tears. Her importance to him was thought to be minuscule, yet resulted as what any parent held for their child. He was just fonder of Eli whereas his wife showed her little girl more compassion. Elise couldn't speak...her lungs were sore and her windpipe was dried to a painful extent. She simply watched a blurry scene of emotion unfold through built up water around her lashes.

"I shouldn't have to bury my kids at all! Fuck that!"

Here was a fifty-one year old man, in the best physical condition anyone could be at that age, crying. Although it was normal for any man to cry at the loss of his offspring, Elise had subconsciously found it strange to see her father in such a vulnerable condition...one she hadn't seen in over ten years.

"And now I have to arrest the only one I have left..."

Elise choked bitterly on a dry sob…reclaiming his profession as an agent approved and managed by the Pentagon. She was missing for such a long period of time…and now it appeared as some form of terrorist treason on her part.

* * *

"So these Decepticons...did they hurt you in any way?"

"You've asked me that like, fifty times already."

"Ms. Montoya please cooperate." Hazel eyes glared daggers at the interrogation officer as he paced back and forth around the table; each motion being stiff and cocky as if unknown to her time of grieving. She was in a common debriefing room; consisting of blank walls and a simple table and chair which she resided in. Her teary gaze returned to the paper cup of water she had yet to touch.

"...No."

"Can I ask how you received that wound in your leg?"

"...No."

"Ms. Montoya." His tone was stern and crass, acting without general emotions. His navy suit was ironed to perfection and she easily admitted that the deep purple tie added a nice touch.

"I fell." Elise nearly smiled at the excuse Soundwave had given her, what seemed like, a lifetime ago. She watched the man raise a questionable brow at her answer.

"I'm very clumsy."

"I see." He coughed almost uncomfortably while smoothing back the orange of his hair.

"Well then...did you come into any contact with the Autobots."

"No."

"You're sure?"

"Yes." The brunette toyed with the edge of her cup as if ignoring the man completely; her focus fixed upon the paper rim as she slid the callous of her finger around it gently.

"Where we're you kept once abducted?"

"In the medical room."

"Did they test or..._experiment_ on you during your captivity?"

"Yea, they had me eat some of the moldy cheese in their fridge."

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm, Ms. Montoya." She rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh, her lips quirking at the naive man before her.

"Well I don't appreciate your awful haircut." The agent scowled briefly at the younger girl before shaking his head and returning to his debriefing.

"Were you threatened?"

"Sure, why the fuck not?" Her shoulders shrugged theatrically at his question. Agent Simmons set two fingers over the bridge of his nose as if fighting a headache, his brown irises seeming to darken with the fatigue that this young lady caused him.

"Ms. Mont-" Her tiny cup of water was spilt over onto the surface of the table while the girl's once fixated expression became foul and annoyed. Simmons ceased his reprimanding just as her hand tensed into a solid fist; lips pursing before she exhaled a pained breath.

"-I would _'appreciate' _it if you didn't refer to me so callously. I'm done answering questions...I want a lawyer if necessary." Elise mocked him triumphantly through clenched teeth as the ginger sighed. He watched her lip quirk at the edge from her broadcasted irritation, being somewhat vain as she flaunted her unwanted emotions.

"In this situation you are incapable of stipulating a lawyer. I suggest you just continue answering questions."

"Fine. Then I want to talk to Agent William Fowler."

"He's incapable of-"

"-Now."

* * *

Soundwave appeared...antsy. His wiring was obviously tensed, his posture rigid, and his focus delayed as he advanced through the halls and towards the main room. He wouldn't stop wandering the Nemesis; each heavy step leading him to what felt like nowhere. It had only been a few solar cycles, perhaps an earth week, since Megatron had commanded him to continue his studies on the Iacon database. He had yet to regain his normal composure in order to even look back to his monitor for more than a few minutes.

"Soundwave." The heavy tone of his leader caught his undivided attention upon entering. Even as the thoughts of Elise picked consistently at his processors he was forced to acknowledge Megatron respectfully.

"Have any more codes been decrypted?" The seeker looked up from his keyboard and to his liege with a simple shake of the helm; side to side. The former gladiator simply nodded in acceptance with his patience worn but still intact. He wouldn't rush such a careful procedure, although Soundwave was acting almost...timid...he would allow his Communications Officer enough resolve to set his processors straight and quick. It was a well-deserved treatment, almost appreciation in favor of the only mech who'd come out successful.

* * *

The Con made a subtle motion as if a heavy sigh; his broad shoulders gradually slumping as his chest plate expanded in a protracted motion. The shine off his visor seemed to stultify as he sat back into the curves of a rounded chair. He set the thin tips of his fingers to the temple of his helm; exasperated by the migraine that snaked and meandered throughout his processor's circuitry. As strange as it was to admit, he missed his Corpathia more than he would have expected himself to. It was a tense feeling that forced his helm-ache to worsen, similar to the time Laserbeak had been shot out of the air. It beckoned him to seek out the human and bring her back...even more than he would feel towards his personal spy.

He recalled what she'd said before leaving with that malfunction of a 'Con Knock Out. Her words being precise as if she'd thought over them for solar cycles or more.

"_You realize you're going to lose, right?" _Her voice had been delicate, almost elusive as if she had feared his reaction at the time. He recalled her parted lip components and downcast optics with a more than curios expression to counter her knowing one.

When he'd replied with the simple question of 'why would you say that?'…she again took her time in focusing on a fitting answer. Corpathia had barely smiled; her hair falling into thick curls to frame her face after she'd pulled it out of that knotted system she referenced as a 'braid'.

"_Because…the good guys always win. Any way you look at it…even from a Decepticon point of view…you're the bad guys."_ The human had created an evident sigh within her lungs; appearing exhausted from almost nothing. She had been perched atop his shoulder as he walked her down the hall and towards the Med-bay. He remembered it vividly after resurfacing the event within his processor.

In all honesty she'd been correct in her observation. They were malicious…vile…crude and intended on causing everyone, even their own kind, harm. Yet, after her departure…he was capable of returning to his quarters and loyally continuing a little more research of the Iacon database; _after _wandering from a sense of foreign uneasiness. Corpathia's absence had made him…apprehensive, at best. It was like a paranoid itch tapping at his inner wiring, forcing on a feeling of discomfort.

Worry.

It had reminded him of the burdened emotions he was left with when Megatron was left in stasis.

The seeker looked up from his deliberation as the doors to his quarters opened, catching him of guard. That also displeased him...not only did this person stand inconsiderate enough to not fragging knock...but his mind was so focused on Corpathia that he hadn't been paying enough attention to realize some noisy idiot approaching his door.

Knock Out. Of course.

The expression on his faceplate was a bitter one of malice and arrogance as he directed his attention on the other who sat down as if relaxing. So now, after being named the fragging queen of the Nemesis, the scrutinizing mech had enough gears to just lean back and do nothing! Had the sports car been less than livid he would have complimented the aft for his earned advantages.

"Elise is back on that lousy planet." He bit his glossa at her name, being disgusted by himself for using it.

The other gave a stiff nod as he usually would; the screen of his visor shimmering like the stars due to the spreading cracks. If the Bot had an actual face behind the stupid window Knock Out hoped that the shattered glass particles ripped up his optics.

It was hopeful thinking.

* * *

"Wha-...How old _are _you anyway?"

Agent Fowler paced the room with an expression of aloof disbelief at the girl's resentment. One hand loosely covered the bridge of his nose as he attempted to put together some kind of excuse. Agent Simmons had already left, being too annoyed to continue communication with this pestering woman. Interrogation wasn't the ginger's expertise, so giving him some teenage girl to question was simply punishment to the already short-tempered man.

"...Like twelve?" He underestimated he age as he'd always done...seeming more like a co-worker rather than a respected employer.

"I'm twenty three..."

"What are you even doing working for the Pentagon? Oh yea, daddy got you a job, I forgot!" The liaison mocked her abilities with no general focus, his eyes looking to every corner of the room in an attempt to avoid the gaze of the younger girl before him. She was a whole generation behind the man, seeming like a toddler in comparison to the middle-aged Suit.

"My father was the one who turned me in for treason...and if I remember correctly, you hired me to create the mainframe and programming for the Autobot base. Along with its firewall." Her rather stoic reply caught the man's attention; forcing him to cough dryly with a scowl of slight resentment. Even if she was the best at what she did...it made no difference to her general inexperience and naive senses. She was still a baby in comparison...and Fowler saw her as just that.

"Okay, fine. Just...Just tell me exactly what happened." He raised his tone at the word 'exactly'...implying his trust in her had been somewhat diminished since he'd even been notified of the 'huge' ordeal.

"I was riding my Harley through an illegal military-test zone about six miles outside of Reno and-"

"-What?" Elise coughed, her patience wearing thin at his theatrically dramatic reactions. He acted like an overprotective parent of some sort; always waving his hands in meaningless gestures and furrowing his brow in disappointment. The brunette suddenly regretted her decision of asking him to come and assist her in such a dire moment of need.

"-...and I ended up finding out that my breaks had a minor malfunction." Elise caught herself at the word; recalling it to be an insult on one's competence or sanity when speaking to a bot. She bit into her tongue at the memory.

"I laid the bike down, and ended up skidding into a giant hole out in the middle of the desert."

Fowler raised a brow as if shocked rather than suspicious as the other interrogator had been. How the fuck did she miss a giant hole? It was beyond the man entirely, and the only other person in the room could read his pondered confusion easily.

"I fell into a shipment of scoured energon that was scheduled to be picked up and boarded onto the ship-"

"-Wait. The Decepticon War ship?"

"Please allow me to finish, Agent Fowler."

"Oh, of course. Don't let me stop you." He again mocked her with that familiar sarcastic tone. Although the two were unfamiliar, they had seen enough of each other to at least be pressured acquaintances.

"Megatron's Communications Officer Soundwave discovered me with a gash in my leg. He felt that I would be useful in helping to decrypt the Iacon database after I had explained my talents in technology. He had me examined and taken care of."

"Let me guess; you had a civilized conversation with a 'Con, and became the best of friends?"

"I find your tone very degrading."

"Just-...go on." He shook his head as if in denial of her journey.

"Fine. They let me roam around, but I never left the ship. I managed to discover that extreme exposure to energon after long periods of time is somehow beneficial to the body's healing process. I have no idea how; I'm not a fucking doctor. Although I figure large enough quantities can be more than harmful...I experienced quick muscle regeneration within a matter of weeks multiple times. I would take something so profoundly interesting into account." Her throat tightened and nearly choked on dry air as she hurriedly sputtered her conclusion. The brunette was quickly reminded of her sickened state.

"Well...someone grew up." Fowler narrowed his gaze out of observation rather than malice, his ears seeming to deceive him as this prodigy hacker spoke like an actual scientist of some sort. As if she were mature for once, and not the same obnoxious juvenile that he was told to introduce and use. Her talents had proven excellent, still being slightly slow for Ratchet, but having the best setup with use of their top technology. Although she'd done well, Fowler couldn't forget the upset appearance of the hacker when told her work was...shanty...in comparison to that of Cybertronian mainframes.

"I'm not sure what you mean. I'm the same."

"So you mean to tell me that after being abducted by aliens with the intentions to conquer this planet, imprisoned, forced to do the biddings of a War-Lord, and kept away from any natural human resources...you're just peachy?"

"Yes. Perfectly normal." Had she been feeling well Elise would have smugly grinned with her answer. She was all-in-all okay. Hallucinations were caused by her lack of human communication and average routine, bleeding from lack of iron, and extreme fatigue by lack of...well, deep sleep. She could easily fix those problems without much effort. It wasn't too big of a problem. Perhaps not a problem at all.

"I suggest you see a shrink or somethin' before we take you to the base."

"Base?" Her attention whipped back to Fowler, the expression on his face still being a serious one.

"From what I understand, you've walked the Decepticon ship a few times...correct? Which means you've probably seen the weak sides of those 'Cons."

"I never said that."

"But, you implied it." For a moment he hadn't sounded like Agent Fowler. He sounded more like a sibling or a friend; making an accusation in the dead center of an argument. It was somewhat unappealing to the girl, making her cringe out of unfamiliarity. Elise fiddled with the cuticles of her fingernails; the edge of her lip quirking with an insulted disinterest.

"So? What's your point?"

"My point is that if you explain to us locations, layouts, 'Cons...even simple things like an overheard argument...you could help the Autobots find and take down those scrap piles once and for all."

Elise could feel her heart stop as if the blood flow it so longingly required had been cut off. Help…them? It was a situation she felt displeased with, moreover pensive. Her planet sought out help, perhaps a sense of loyalty from a single inhabitant. She felt like she owed everyone something for simply being alive, yet she felt like everyone owed her for the sacrifice her mother had made. A girl who'd lost their parent to war would never turn against her Country, much less the world. Even then there were miserable and despicable people who resided on the planet, and enough to cover most of the land. In fact, that's what they did. The population or garbage was so high…it was disgusting.

And…there was Soundwave. Hell, even Knock Out. As apprehensive as she was towards the Medic…she still held a form of gratitude for the maintenance of her life. Two inhuman beings that had become something along the lines of 'important' to her. They stood much more appreciated than anyone on her own globe. She would never turn against Soundwave…never, and although Knock out had turned against her; she felt no justification for her to be disloyal towards him in return. God, she was a fucking pet.

A measly pet.

"I don't know anything, I can hardly remember most of my days up there."

_Lies._

"Well, let's go just in case. You never realize what you know until someone brings it up." The agent stood with a silent sigh; the expansion of his chest proving the action as he opened the door to the room as if an escort. Elise followed the Suit with hesitation, her mind being scrambled from all the memories and questions…and her grief being overwhelming at the loss of the only person who truly mattered to her. Eli had been deceased for so long…and she'd never realized her own twin was killed until the day earlier. She hadn't even been given time to breath much less relieve her sorrow.

Hazel eyes looked towards the tinted window of the interrogation room with abhorrence, her expression seeming even more wicked and untamed as she narrowed her orbs. It appeared that she was looking directly at the two men standing hidden behind the glass, one being Agent Simmons. Her lips formed words of silence, being slow enough to read just before the brunette made her swift exit behind Fowler.

'_You'll regret this.' _

Simmons shook it off with a callous expression. It was all just a jumble of words. Not necessarily meant for him. It was meant for everyone. Everyone whom she didn't currently despise.

**~End Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

**A/N: OMG. I'M SORRY. **

**IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE AN UPDATE! **

**I'm seriously so sorry you guys! **Please forgive me!** :c Review? **

**Haha, anyway...saw if fit to make a long-ass chapter in though of a 'welcome back' gift from myself. c; **

**It's 3:17am.**_ I'm tired._ **See what I do for you guys? Proof of my love and adoration to followers and reviewers. ~hint~hint**

**So...I've adopted a new crush. I never went too far into Transformers; Animated...soooo I NEVER SAW **_BLITZWING._

**Blitzy, baby...you're multiple personalities are amazing. I fucking love you and your random modes of hilarity. MARRY ME?**

* * *

PLEASE?

Check out my newer fic (already completed); **Battered Smiles.**

It's a _**Megatron/Megatronus x Oc**_ fic, set before the war for Cybertron and Orion and Meg's great political movement.

PLEASE? I have four reviews on it...all by the same person. Haha. I love you _Copyright-Prime_. You keep me going, girl! c:


	15. I Won't Forgive You

**Disclaimer: Transformer character names belong to Hasbro Studios, Steven Puri, Mandy Safavi (and so on) unless stated an OC which in case belong to the author, andshecryz. No copyright infringement is intended. Plagiarism is theft so is prohibited. Do not copy or create a reproduction of this work in any language without express written authorization of the author, andshecryz. Thank you...Please enjoy c:**

**Oc x Soundwave**

**A/N: FUCK IT. MAKING THIS AN AU in PRIME.  
**

Also: Sorry T-T Geezuzz I'm Sorry! Some OOC in this. (my opinion) Extra long for my update absence.**  
**

**Terminology;**

**Corpathia – An object indigenous to Cybertron; former from loose splints of metal that accumulate together into a slim shape. The equivalent to that of an Earthy flower, also used as signs of affection or beauty towards one Cybertronian to another.**

**~Enjoy**

**Ch. 15; I Won't Forgive You**

The twisting sensation within the pit of her stomach ached. She wasn't hungry, no…she'd just eaten. So what was it? Her mind continued to wander over the aching pressure as she looked out of the small window at her side. An airplane.

Perfect.

As if she hadn't been tormented enough with loss and aggravation; so now they forced her to board a_ lovely_ aircraft that would take her thousands of feet into the air. Perhaps on purpose to torment the poor girl of her fear of heights and watch her squirm, or perhaps just as a quicker alternative to driving her out of D.C. and back to Nevada…it didn't matter. Her fear was currently subsided to the back of her mind, somewhat diminished due to her months of being picked up and raised fifty feet above the floor. Yet it still managed to subconsciously pick at her nerves.

Just fucking perfect.

The plane wasn't that large, seeming deceiving when comparing the outer view to the inner. There were four chairs around a crummy plastic table, seated with two on either side. They weren't comfy either. She might have preferred a regular flight rather than this monitoring bullshit. Now that she thought about it, Fowler hadn't returned from the restroom in quite some time…and that drink she'd ordered was also taking longer that it should have. How shitty.

Elise looked to the side with her peripheral vision, thinking the random form beside her was Fowler. She assumed he wouldn't allow the girl to remain seated alone, especially after the entire interrogation fiasco. The brunette exhaled thickly with a stressed expression of fear at the figure beside her, a still one that was barely visible from the corner of her right eye. Dark brown hair that swayed lighter than her own, hazel eyes she could barely make out…a creased frown on his lips that made her repeatedly swallow a lump in her throat that wouldn't go down. He scared her…being there…watching her as she hyperventilated at the red substance that seemed to coat his face and skin. Charred flesh met her full gaze as Elise turned fully to the seat beside her own; letting out the meager beginnings of a teary scream that wouldn't pass her lips to its full extent.

Eli smiled.

She was crying now, finding that usually loving expression her brother once wore to be sick and twisted upon his ripped and burned features. She still couldn't scream…even as the moist feeling of tears skimmed over her cheeks and touched the edges of her lips with a salty taste. He was just sitting…grinning, now.

She shut her eyes tightly, the thoughts of Soundwave and Knockout and even Megatron crossing her mind at a swift and immeasurable speed that forced on a migraine. His burns…unhealed, obvious…painful. His plane was shot down…that amazed her. Pilots hardly ever saw any real action…and her brother just happened to be one in a million. Fire…it was all she could picture as her closed irises tightened.

"Miss?" Hazel orbs opened again; wide with an air terror. The flight attendant reached out with a concerned expression, her perky blonde hair bobbing theatrically as she jolted away from one of the two passengers on the private plane.

Elise looked around, as if expecting someone to appear in the isle or other seat facing her own.

"M-my drink, yea. Sorry."

Yet another hallucination. Worse than the others. Painful…and tricky. She hadn't even really cried.

Elise managed a smile as the blonde set her clear cup of water on the table. She returned the friendly gesture before placing Fowler's coffee across from her own with one solid movement. It didn't matter where the Agent sat…he wouldn't speak a word to her until they arrived in Nevada, that part was obvious. The day…she couldn't recall it. She just scowled as the dark-skinned man returned from his long trip to the lavatories with an obviously uncomfortable air.

How would she return to Soundwave? This entire situation was obviously never part of her plan. She'd thought of being dropped off, left for days, then picked back up at a certain time. How would she even contact him? It was impossible, unless he kept tabs on her. The thought didn't seem to surprise the brunette in the least. He was known for eavesdropping…and hacking…and a shit load of other things. A professional of life. Had Fowler not been observing her rigid posture Elise would have laughed at her own observation. She missed Soundwave…and she missed Eli.

* * *

"Well, Montoya..." Hazel eyes seemed to glare daggers of spite towards the Suit, her hands fisting as she stood on the balcony of the Autobot base like a fool. She shouldn't have been there...she should be at the apartment all the way across the damn country. Knock Out had planned to pick her up later that evening as soon as it started getting dark. It had already been three days, and she'd spent almost two being tested, interrogated, and kept in a holding cell. Then forced onto a plane and flown for hours on end. She was sick of it...of them…of _people._ Her utter hatred seemed to consume her being as the sudden urge to cry prodded at her eyes.

The girl just stood there, seeming stoic as she faced all the Autobots like a mouse to dogs. Ratchet was the one she'd recalled familiarly, while Arcee and Bumblebee were generally new to her sights. Optimus and Bulkhead had also been recognized like once brief co-workers, but Elise bit her tongue at the question of where Cliffjumper resided. She recalled her reaction to the news as more shocked than saddened; she hadn't known the red mech very well, but he'd been her favorite to talk to while installing the necessary computer programs within the base.

"Pleased to be re-acquainted." She sputtered out her introduction similar to how she'd presented herself the first time over three years ago. Unfazed and rather calm, betraying none of her own trepidation. Her stance on the balcony of the room was rigid; a response to her hidden emotions that were begging to be released.

"You are the human who was captured by the Decepticons, correct?"

Their leader had spoken up. His voice was concocted of a smooth definition, being less than elegant and rather coarse on longer words...just as she'd remembered it. It made her shiver in the recollection of Megatron's own 'melodic' tone, with Prime's seeming like an angel's in comparison.

"Yea."

"We apologize for such an unfortunate occurrence. We will protect you at all-"

"-It's nothing you can be sorry for, and I can protect myself. But thanks for the offer." Elise bit her lower lip, preventing the edge from quirking in distaste as it usually did. She felt the need to slam her fist into this Bot's optic out of sheer aggravation. Although he was completely unaware of what had originally occurred aboard the Nemesis, she felt he had no right to say the event was some kind of unfortunate one. He didn't know, and that's all it came down to.

"What do you want to know?" Agent Fowler rolled his eyes and waved a dismissive hand at the other's attitude; seeing that it had obviously caught the rudely concerned attentions of both Ratchet and Bulkhead.

"Were you aware of your exact location? Were you given the opportunity to look out of a window of some sort?" Had she not been internally saddened Elise would have smiled. Yes, she could describe their reoccurring location, and yes...she'd looked through a window every day. Soundwave was always removing the blank cover from the glass for her visual entertainment.

"No, but like I told Agent Simmons; when they brought me back down to Earth and forced me to rob that gas station...we were in the desert. Does that help?"

"Unfortunately no. If you ground bridged to the surface then you could have been anywhere in the States. Do you remember how you returned?"

"Yea. The first time Knock Out escorted me through a green portal. The second time I made it through alone."

Lies. She continuously lied.

And it felt _good_.

"That's how you got home?" Fowler inquired further with a raised brow.

"Yea, I was lucky enough to end up in D.C."

Everything the girl said seemed flawed in a strange way. Like she was muttering a lie or changing her story. Fowler wondered if he should have allowed Agent Simmons to continue his interrogation rather than cutting it short. Her way of escape seemed too simple, as if it never happened in the first place. Too...planned. Even then he began to wonder about her original intentions. Any abducted civilian would go to the police, and someone who worked under the _Pentagon_? They would have contacted their employers as soon as possible with never-ending details and over dramatized references. Yet, she remained calm while seeming more upset over the loss of her sibling and less affected by the fact that she was kidnapped by human-despising aliens. Aliens who'd obviously caused her harm.

It was as if she were defending them, in a way. He could only groan from the simple agitation that she caused him. Montoya was forced to retrieve food from a gas station to aid in her survival? That didn't sound right. If there was one thing Fowler knew…it was that 'Cons didn't give two shits about the human race. The only reason they allowed their measly existence to continue was due to the extreme need to conquer a civilization. That part was obvious. If Elise needed food...they would have let her starve, or had just killed her out of pity. Numerous reasons to end her very existence would have prodded at their thoughts...because she was a useless cause to them.

So what in the name of Lady Liberty was going on? William Fowler was, for once, blank as to any guess or assumption that would have even hinted at a decent idea. Perhaps this wasn't Elise Montoya at all. Maybe a spy they sent down? That would make complete sense.

Kidnap a human who works solely for the Government, has had numerous encounters with the Pentagon, had laid eyes and made contact with the Autobots, and will hardly be missed once gone. Then, after several months of preparation and patience on the Decepticon's part…send in their perfected clone of the human to infiltrate Autobot headquarters and retrieve any excess information. Their spy would have ridiculous excuses…perhaps lie to the point of complete disbelief of the original's connections and acquaintances. Anything to fulfill its mission successfully.

As far-fetched as the idea seemed it, in another completely odd way, made sense.

"Montoya…"

"What?" Her reply was laced with blatant irritation. She could easily see his suspicious glare, one of narrowed eyes and a furrowed brow.

"So, how were you treated by the 'Cons?"

Lips quickly parted, but nothing came out.

How had she been treated? Telling him 'like a prisoner' wouldn't satisfy the man…he would only question her more with the excuse of 'needed information'. Fowler was always one who asked for and sincerely expected detail, attention, and extreme descriptions. The question again tore at her brain, and her gaze averted itself to the Autobots who stared with expectant faceplates. The amount of glowing blue optics nearly startled her. They were still normal being…no different with emotions or thoughts when compared to humans. Well…Optimus was _a little_ different, but not by much.

"…I'd rather not say."

"I see. How do we know you're not a spy of some sort?" He crossed his arms; setting a curled finger to his chin in thought. That pissed her off.

"Why would you assume that? Are you really that paranoid Fowler?"

"No." He seemed agitated.

"I'll just let the nearby base take care of you for now. You'll have to stay here until proper transportation arrives. Is that okay?" He mocked her with his last question as always. Elise again realized that calling for this man's help was a grave mistake…he was arrogant, rude, too verbally anxious if that was even possible. He acted like the entire ordeal was her fault. Had she known another Agent that was thought so highly of the Pentagon she would have called them instead, but seeing as he was once an 'employer' of some sort and her father had completely betrayed her by turning her in…Fowler was the only reasonable choice. It was so funny, how betrayal itself is never scary or hurtful…but what is truly terrifying with betrayal is when it was unexpected. When your dog snapped your hand that had been feeding it and petting it for years or longer…and tore off the limb entirely with one swift motion that it'd been planning for days.

That was what betrayal was.

"Maybe one of us should take her…" Arcee finally spoke up, much to Elise's relief.

She wouldn't want to stay here…if Soundwave was surveying her from afar, he would immediately know her current location. Which would mean he'd be quite aware of the Autobot base. As stupid and narcissistic as the human race was appearing to her as of now…Elise still wouldn't disclose any information to the Decepticon cause; accidental or not. She was still human. Humane, willing to fight…and as much as she longed to just stay with Soundwave, to watch him and 'talk' with him and express with him…she was incapable of helping him. Her mother would have never showed even a hint of disloyalty to her country much less her planet, her father wouldn't…and Eli would have never considered it. Therefore, she would never consider it. It wasn't strung within her DNA to choose a path by emotion.

"I agree. If she really did escape without their knowing, the Decepticons wouldn't want her running around telling us all of their secrets." Hazel eyes looked to Ratchet, slightly tense by his comment. He was spot on…but missing the part where one actually cared for her well-being.

"I think us _humans_ can handle a simple task."

"It would be safer than letting you ride with her in any form of transportation. If she is in danger or a spy of some sort…we'll be there to protect her." Ratchet eyed the human female in a side-glance, seeing the pure irritation and grief spread over her features. He had a hard time believing this was some kind of 'Con plan or trap. She didn't seem too intrigued by her surroundings or even the general information given. It was too simple to be an elaborate scheme pondered up in that stupid war ship.

"Fair enough. I'd be extremely cautious since you're going by ground...never know when MECH might pop up. They've given Montoya job offers in the past, if word gets out that she's being transported then we could have a serious situation on our hands. Especially since we're not sure if this is the real deal or not."

He referred to her identity as if she wouldn't understand his implications. That aggravated her even more. They talked as if she wasn't there, like her father used to with her teachers that would ask him to attend a private meeting concerning her grades and complain. She'd never been popular, or smart. If anything she'd been a complete recluse even to this very day…but she'd been cute. That was sheer hereditary luck. She chose to ignore popularity even when she also yearned for it…because she was miserable. She'd been just as wretched and sad and pathetic as everyone else was at that teen age, but Elise had been the only one to realize it at the time. It was an unfortunate turn of mind. One everyone else around her thought was weird and freaky, but not Eli. He accepted her extreme maturity instead of shunning it away and treating it like garbage.

"Yea, I'd double-cross all of you." Hazel eyes rolled with a sarcastic bitterness that stung at their conversation like poison.

The brunette was tired of being meager and contemptible. Elise was tired of being seen as a traitor or an antagonist…she was tired of being accused and suspected, just like she'd been sick of her younger years of being looked down upon with disgusted and wary eyes. She missed being looked upon as an equal to everyone else like her mother had done. She missed her mom…she missed her to tears. All because she was a freak of nature no one understood or accepted…but Soundwave…Soundwave accepted her fully. He treated her like a human being, and even like a companion of his own species. As odd and weird as he saw her he still acknowledged her…he still accepted her! He liked who she was…he loved Elise, and she knew it.

Because_ she_ loved _him_.

* * *

"Should I be worried?" Elise murmured her question to Bumblebee as she sat in the passenger seat of the yellow mech. Her arms were crossed tensely, feeling slightly uncomfortable similar to her awkwardness when driving with Knockout. Hazel eyes brightened as a string of chirps and beeps erupted from the dashboard, making her smile at another Binary speaker. His little noises piped up to represent zeros and ones…making complete sense as he spoke on her terms.

"Yea, I think you're right." The brunette exhaled a heavy breath, slightly relived by his comment of Fowler's stress and usual apprehension. She looked out of the passenger window, seeing the blue motorcycle beside them as she increased her speed to catch up with Optimus, who drove ahead of them. Bulkhead was visible in the rearview mirror, swerving every few minutes to the tune of metal music playing on his radio. Apparently some human girl had introduced him to said genera, and evidently he'd found himself enjoying it.

"Thanks, Bumblebee." He squeaked a quick welcome before going silent. The drive was dusty, and he would more than likely need to get a wash after their trip. The roads were covered with sand from the desert surroundings, and the sun was blazing with a sting to its rays as it heated his plating. When it came to heat, Bumblebee found himself envying human creatures. They were capable of sweating in order to cool down, while all they could do was turn on their cooling fans and hope for the best. Cybertron had always been nice with its weather. His memory was vague since he'd only been a sparkling before the war began, but he was still capable of recalling the cool atmosphere even with its daylight heating their metal-constructed buildings and roads. He missed it…Bee missed his home with a despondent passion that all his teammates shared. Perhaps, one day they would return to Cybertron…and perhaps…everything could return to its original state within the Golden Age.

Unlikely, and the speechless bot knew it too well.

* * *

"Stop."

Elise opened the door and stepped out of the Camaro with hesitance as the four quickly transformed, all curious as to why their leader had forced them to halt. They were almost there, only another twenty-five miles on road and they were there. Arcee shrugged as Bulkhead rolled his shoulders and stretched his servo components…he'd always hated driving such long distances. It could be strenuous depending on the terrain.

"We have company." Blue optics were glancing back and forth at the clouds; Prime's gaze fixated on something none of them could see. He was observing the sky, and a burst of hope struck Elise's chest as she assumed he was looking for a jet. She ran to the mech's side in excitement, his sight catching the exasperated smile on the human female's lips as the familiar sound of a jet again caught his audio receptors. He had heard the noise before, but now he was sure of the 'Con's presence as it passed through the clouds a second time. The organic to his right nearly laughed. The Prime was slightly confused by her action, a feeling he found foreign to his processors. Soundwave passed above them one last time, observing the situation before making any unnecessary moves.

He'd found her.

The moment Knockout had gone to retrieve her and came back empty-handed…the Intelligence Officer set out to look for her. As bad as ignoring his duties and pushing the consistent reminders of the Iacon database to the back of his mind was, he found the human necessary for personal purposes. Mainly for study…yes, that was all. He couldn't just let her go and reveal information to the Autobots could he? No! Preposterous…almost as ridiculous as the thought of him caring about the meager human. It was just a matter of ownership. That was _his_ Corpathia…it stood as simple as that.

Soundwave landed heavily, shaking the rocks and road as he slammed his stabilizing servos into the floor of the desert. His arms crossed at his front, and rose diligently to his sides a he stood to his usual posture and faced the group with an air of still confidence. He was outnumbered and outmatched…but he had no intentions of fighting the group. None at all…he just wanted back what was his.

If Megatron were to find out about his absence he was sure to suffer a serious scolding and speech. One that would question his rank and capabilities and such…the usual sinister interrogation. Although he respected his leader with his life…he deserved one slip, whereas Knockout had gotten away with exactly thirty-two. Thirty-four when counting the ones Megatron had been, and remained, unaware of. Had it not been for Soundwave his Liege would have been aware of very few, possibly half. Yes, he was a snitch…but only when it humored him to be so.

His expression visor observed each opponent carefully, seeing his Corpathia standing beside Optimus Prime with a look of tension. She watched them point their arm-blasters at her companion; ready to fire upon urge. He stood a somewhat far distance, maybe twenty yards or so in a guesstimate. They would reach him without hesitation, and would more than likely engage in a serious battle. Elise was confident he could beat two, maybe three of them with luck and superior skill….but four? And one Optimus Prime? No way.

"No don't shoot at him!" Elise swiftly moved, seeming to have jumped recklessly between the aim of the supposed 'good guys' and the stoic gaze of her guardian. Bee had attempted to reach her with one hand, returning to his aimed position in fear of being unprepared. She wouldn't have any fighting, not while she was still stuck in the middle of this entire alien-terrorist conspiracy. Had she known these would be the repercussions perhaps the girl wouldn't have cut through the desert almost five months ago, and maybe had instead taken the average freeways and roads like a responsible person. Had the situation called for such an action the brunette would have laughed.

Even after all these hardships, all this pain and angst and suffering she'd endured...she found no regretful thoughts lurking within even the smallest crevasses of her mind. She enjoyed everything good that had come from her morbidly serene experience. The endurance she proved, the chaotic atmosphere that at first was disrupting but eventually fell into a test of adrenaline, even the companions she was capable of making over her time. Knock Out, even if he'd stabbed her, counted as a close 'counterpart' of some sort. As much as she strived to hate, avoid, and relish in the thought of revenge against him...the girl couldn't bring herself to do so. He was too...mislead. Too...unfairly treated.

And Soundwave. The first and last being to appear within her thoughts. Everything he was made sense to her...his programming, his nature, his silent yet intellectual demeanor that when compared to Megatron's; seemed unscathed by the relentless cravings for excess power. He understood her like no human could...because he wasn't human at all...and that would be one of the many reasons she felt such a strong bond between she and the mech. Such a strong...love.

Although the concept had fought its way into the blood of her heart and brain almost a hundred times, in both her awkwardly rejected years of high school and her few years of college, she'd never considered it to be so vivid until now. It seemed to be much more...pleasing...almost a gentle sensation that tugged at the edges of her heart whenever she'd think of the Communications Officer. Yes, it was in no doubt a concept of adoration and love.

An unconditional sense that had nothing to do with lust, or yearning, or urges. Something she couldn't express with an expression or a sentence made to describe such an irrational feeling. It was overly complicated, and the emotion flashed within her frail being as she glanced over her shoulder and at the purple-tinted Bot with a rugged expression of warning.

"And if you take this as one of your twisted little advantages I'm not forgiving you!" Her second statement had been specifically pointed towards Soundwave; the mech taking a step back while also finding himself distraught by her comment. Still, he was completely surprised by not only her tone of voice, but also her nerve.

A human had just stepped between a group of giant robots who were aiming at another with intentions to offline. Elise had always been ignorant when it came to using the valor she had installed within her...this time he found her beyond naive at what could have occurred. He would save his reprimandations for later, seeing the current situation much more important than anything he could possibly ponder over. The seeker hadn't seen her in solar cycles...and in that time she'd seemed to take advantage of what she could. Her physical appearance was much better; leaving the human to look much more vibrant in tone and voice than she had the day she'd left. Her hair was again folded into a 'braid'; much to the mech's displeasure. He preferred it loose, as odd as that sounded.

It just seemed to match her general appearance...lighter.

"What?" Arcee had relaxed her tensed circuitry at the human who stood in the path of their firearms. Her aim faltered slightly with the unsure movements the femme made, but even then Bee had lowered his arm completely and Bulkhead had yet to move.

"I said _don't shoot at him!_ He's...my...ugh w-what do you call it?-" Elise faltered her sentence as her mind scavenged to find the correct word. She had used it before to describe their relationship...but it still left the hints of its beginning letter on the tip of her tongue. A hazel gaze shifted from her focus on Arcee to the other two beside her, and finally Optimus who hadn't even raised his weapon out of both wisdom and suspicion. He'd always seemed to know of what was going on, even when he wasn't fully notified of the situation. It was his detailed observance and patient morality that made him leader...and intelligent.

The word came to her.

"-Guardian! He's my guardian!" She shouted; feeling as if they stood farther from her position that they were. Even then she could barely make out their expressions.

Bulkhead's hinted at feelings of disgust, while Bumblebees remained unreadable other than the metal furrowed brows of concern and confusion. Optimus simply stared, his notations of her excited and eager attitude at the sight of the jet upon its arrival being correct in the assumption of a fond or friendly relationship formed by the human and 'Con. Arcee had the worst look of all. It was a glare of sudden distrust and unnerving recognition in reference to this human. A human who'd contributed to their cause and base...a human who'd just clarified her betrayal that was suspected since her arrival back onto the surface. At first...the femme had thought it to be hurried accusations by the Pentagon in hoping for some kind of quick-witted cover story. Yet...it led to this act of infidelity against her own kind.

Fowler would not be pleased at this news.

Montoya was a hacker...a skilled one that every programming company and terrorist act would pay a large amount of cash for. The outrageously young girl was claimed one of the known-best in the world. A prodigy like Raf. There was no doubt in her processor that the human had assisted the 'Cons in disclosing valid and important data concerning both the team, and the government. Arcee had no other choice than to narrow her optics with a cruel countenance of repugnance and loathing. It was in her new-found nature to be stern and angry...to be excessive when releasing her emotions in a vile manner that most tried to avoid. So here, looking at this organic of disloyal actions and duplicity...she felt the need to offline such a treacherous nuisance as soon as she was permitted. For the sake of her team, and for Tailgate...and especially for the sake of Cliffjumper. Her arms tensed again; aiming for the only 'Con in the vast expanse of dry heat and sand along the edges of Nevada. She aimed to kill.

"Optimus, please don't let them do this!" The tiny voice echoed against his audio-receptors with a desperate amount of fear. Although he wondered how she could worry. Soundwave was capable of successfully holding his ground against two perhaps three decent opponents...or maybe she hadn't considered it. Or maybe she hadn't even cared.

"He's not posing as a threat...why are you aiming at a Bot who has no intentions of even communicating with you?"

"You've got to be kidding me." Arcee managed another scoff of perplexed disbelief. A 'Con was a 'Con...an enemy among their small and dissipating force. They weren't going to just stand there and allow such a threat to walk in for a civil conversation much less a silent meeting.

"Soundwave..." Corpathia's tone was slightly suggestive of a movement...perhaps his leave. Yes...that was correct. She wanted him to leave.

He wouldn't do something so ignorant and cowardly.

He would not lessen himself to the level of Starscream. He would remain beside her, and with a simple shake of his helm he ensured his purpose as her supposed 'guardian'. There was a faint smile over her lips as she glanced up at his silence, only seeing his negative response to her insinuation. A small breath of a laugh passed through the dry walls of her throat, seeming like a held cough as she continued to stand in front of him with wide-spread arms.

The sun tickled at her flesh, feeling restless against her nerves as if sunbathing for too long. It was a steady tingle that reminded her of the rain in a much different way; forcing the memory of the day Soundwave had taken her to the forest to allow her a bit of air.

Elise gasped thinly as Soundwave stepped over her meager-sized form. He now stood in front of her...protecting her out of a sense of loyalty. Had the situation ever occurred; he would have done the same for Megatron.

"You're terribly good-natured...how are you a 'Con?" She laughed at her own remark, mumbling it to herself rather than the mech who now stood with his back before her...his stance was relaxed. Too limp.

And she snapped. For once Elise didn't understand his actions. What he was doing was too selfless..._almost humane_. But when you looked at an evil alien robot, one capable of murdering countless people in little time, the last word that came to mind was 'humane'. You thought dangerous, insensitive, unsympathetic, callous, selfish...heartless. Yet what he was doing was something pulled out of a dream or petty romance novel. Soundwave was standing there...protecting the ignorant human who was trying her best to defend a sensible warrior. He was watching over her.

It just didn't make sense. The brunette was incapable of comprehending it. Nothing at this point should have surprised her...but the entirety of their situation...it screamed that picky emotion that continued to throb at her chest. It seemed to exhibit the actions of love, again. And for an odd reason she couldn't stand what he was doing.

"I left you because I felt sick, I refused to help you decode and I've even lied to you! I never told you how I felt...I caused you so much trouble! And you just keep standing in front of me like I'm important or something! Stop defending someone who doesn't matter to you!" She was yelling now; confusing the shit out of her guardian as he glanced to her with the elegant turn of his shoulders. The Autobots were of no serious concern to him as of now. They wouldn't shoot...not with the thought of a human being within range of their fire. Perhaps the only femme among them was tempted, but Optimus would counter her infuriated temperament with his calm disposition and sensible way of communication. He quickly ignored the details he would usually focus on.

Corpathia could have sworn he'd shrugged with his untold decision.

He could act like such an aft when he pushed himself to be, and she knew it too well from sheer experience.

Optimus caught her words from their distance. She'd refused to help the Decepticons...she was no traitor. Just simply a lost and emotional organic who'd been in the wrong place at the wrong time. A girl who'd deserved nothing that was placed upon her from coincidence.

"Lower your weapons, but keep your guard up."

"What? Optimus you can't be-"

"-do as I say."

It was the first time the Prime had ever sounded so demanding of his orders. So...out of character with his response to their hesitation. Blue optics eyed every arm-cannon and blaster as they lowered with caution. Soundwave's visor followed the motions carefully, his wiring seeming to loosen from the tension placed upon his frame.

Elise ran up to her bot, every cell and vein in her body shaking from uncertainty and anxiety. She appeared…worried. As if afraid for his well-being. Had he been shot or…or offlined…it would have devastated her. Elise was sick of losing people, of being misunderstood and dragged into a pit of lonesome sadness. If she were to lose the one being who'd made a connection with her….she might of lost it.

"Don't ever pull that shit again! I swear, I-I…I won't forgive you! You're so stupid I-…" Her words jumbled together in a mess he was incapable of understanding. She seemed compromised, at a loss of emotions and what to say. Confused would be a proper term, but Corpathia also exhibited hints of anger with each movement.

It was…humorous.

**~End Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

**I'm sorry guys, I just haven't been inspired (or happy) lately. As you can see this chapter was written with anger and...well...more anger.**

Quick ending...sorry. Didn't bother to read it twice either.

Sorry again.

**So I guess I'm angry, huh? Anyway, I thought I could pull it off...fuck it, can't. Making this and AU (alternate universe) in Prime. Might as well...I added Bulkhead for the hell of it...he probably won't die anyways. If he does...well...fuck. I give up on canon and story-lines. Fuck life. Fuck people. Love you all. **

**Will try and squirm out of this pathetic depression to keep writing. I really do appreciate you guys. **

**Will try and update soon.  
**


	16. Five Months of Acceptance

**Disclaimer: Transformer character names belong to Hasbro Studios, Steven Puri, Mandy Safavi (and so on) unless stated an OC which in case belong to the author, andshecryz. No copyright infringement is intended. Plagiarism is theft so is prohibited. Do not copy or create a reproduction of this work in any language without express written authorization of the author, andshecryz. Thank you...Please enjoy c:**

**Oc x Soundwave**

**A/N: Time line may be wrong, but not completely. Hope all is well with you guys! I am completely out of my downcast state, and I would like to thank all of you who expressed concern. Chapter is semi-long, rounding up to about 4,000 words. Sorry to say no KO in this one! :c  
**

**~Enjoy**

**Ch. 16; Five Months of Acceptance  
**

"I can't go with you now..." She seemed shaky, perhaps anxious.

"I'm sorry."

_'01010111 01101000 01111001 00111111'_ **-Why?-**

"I just can't. If I do, then they misinterpret everything again. It's hard...trying to maintain a good reputation on both sides." Elise managed a sheepish smile as she tugged at the hem of her shorts; feeling uncomfortable as the denim materiel began riding up the inner area of her legs. It was just a simple annoyance since comfort was no longer an issue, mainly because every day she was uncomfortable...maybe caused by her once poor health aboard the nemesis, and then being isolated due to suspicions that were lacking serious evidence (other than the 'forced' robbery at the gas station).

Or maybe she was just growing into a foreign world that she'd thought she knew. It was like facing an alternate version of the girl's usual reality…overwhelming yet fascinating to say the least. She was injured, accused, forced, asked, ignored, loved, and appreciated in such little time…and most of these were things that Elise had never been used to or even considered.

_'01011001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01100001 01101110 01110011 01110111 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110110 01100001 01101100 01101001 01100100 00101110_' **-Your answer is not valid.-**

Hazel eyes squinted as she struggled to read the screen; her confusion growing at the Bot's rather blatant statement provided in unspoken code. She listened as the others behind her slowly returned their aim, hoping she wouldn't venture any closer to the 'Con than she already was. As strange as it seemed they wanted her safe, even with the continuous reminders of the girl's deceptive actions rising to the main focus of their attention. She was still human...and they swore to protect them, and unfortunately their promise was beginning to seem like a job rather than the original helpful intentions Optimus once held. Had he known such delicate appearing creatures could be so...vile...then perhaps he would have never taken the risk of keeping them from harm. It only led to the tragic loss of several Autobots...Cliffjumper being included.

" Why...Why am I sorry?" Soundwave nodded once, watching as her lip quirked in an unreadable emotion. He stood there, his hunched posture seeming rather lucid and somewhat unconcerned as the mech stared down at her with the same impassive visor. But she saw beyond that blank plate of glass with the help of sheer experience. She saw someone who was interested, someone who appeared mostly entertained by the situation much like a child would be. And in between the usual fascination and a form of curiosity, Elise found perplexed irritation. For what reason she didn't know...but the girl was hopeful into thinking that his aggravation was caused by the want to take her away from all this...chaos. Perhaps sweep her off of her feet like Prince Charming in those exaggerated and unappealing fairy tales. What a sight that would be; an evil alien robot Prince saving the measly human Princess who was locked away by the federal government.

Funny, if anything.

She placed a firm hand over her mouth as she covered a laugh. It would have been so odd to just burst out into cackles during such a tense situation.

Elise had no realistically accurate answer to his simple question. 'Why?' That three letter word that could leave the brightest and sharpest of minds in a dumbfounded state; wordless to the inquisitive notion. Could it even be considered a notion? Why? Why did she feel sorry? More apologetic than pitiful and much more sincere than the usual quick blurted sentence anyone in a panic would just spit out. Diarrhea of the mouth was certainly never something Elise, being an obvious recluse, had never suffered from...yet her mind was void as to any excuse or reasonable explanation for her contrite declaration.

She bit into her lower lip; finding the truthful reason to be disturbed and awkward. The more and more the phrase replayed in her head...the cornier and cheesier it sounded. Like a third-grader writing a note to her make believe boyfriend.

"I'm sorry because I love you." The brunette gave her smallest of smiles before sighing at the petty romance novel she was molding the relationship into. She wasn't even sure if he was aware of what that humanely meant...the simple definition of love. Yet...she herself was still unknowing to a specific meaning...only being aware of the feeling and emotions that 'love' specified itself with. Her mother had told her; _'Honey, you'll know when you're really in love. Trust me...it's so exasperating and stupid that you'll know'._

And now...she knew. She knew _because_ she felt exasperated and stupid...and she knew because that prodding pain in her chest was different from anything she had even experienced. Yes, it was a strong discomfort...both at the base of her heart and in the pit of her stomach. And if Elise knew anything...it was pain. What was the sensation called?

Butterflies? Yes, but more like stabbing murderous butterflies that made sure you knew what the fuck you were going through.

Soundwave gave no response...he only looked to his unmoving opponents with an air of boredom, and a hint of pride in what his Corpathia had just confessed to him. Back on Cybertron he'd encountered many femmes who'd admitted to 'loving him' or 'falling for him'...all of which were annoying and arrogant in their own personal ways. And none of which were capable of making him feel so...defensive. Corpathia had surprisingly caused that. The struggling emotions...the simple things that he had once removed from his systems to make room for information...were now returning rather annoyingly because of this organic. He felt little when his human had spoken...but what he did feel was a pestering throb that erupted at the edges of his spark, as if a bug continuously buzzing around in his chestplate. The further need to protect her, and the growing sensation that continued to convince the mech that she belonged better with him than anywhere else.

It left him curious...curious for what more he was capable of feeling and maintaining even after deletion of what was currently showing signs of reformation.

"Hurry up and go. They look like they're getting ready to shoot you." She giggled; that smile spreading wider and exposing the slightly yellow teeth that she'd never felt were white enough. Now...Elise didn't give a _shit_. Who was there to be beautiful for? Especially when she had someone who found her appealing at her worst? Someone who would want to listen to her and converse with her rather than stare and gawk at her barely existent curves or constantly maintained beauty. She wasn't at all perfect…not like he was…but that's what gave them such a strong attraction to the other. She, being innocently human, searched for perfection just as everyone does…and he, being bored with his own race, searched for a flawed interest to maintain his appeal. And they had accidentally run into each other…by Elise's own faults and lethargy.

It was sheer completion of two utterly different beings.

_'01001100 01101111 01100011 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00111111_ '** -Location?-**

"I don't know, but you'll find me." The mech cocked his head to the side as she started backing up, her heels eventually turning and moving in wide strides as the barely visible limp in her left leg managed to catch his attention. She gave a quick wave and the usual smile before running towards Optimus; the sight making the Communications officer uneasy.

"You always find me!"

* * *

From the moment that Soundwave took off Elise knew she was in a serious amount of trouble. Bumblebee hadn't even chirped a question on the entire drive to the operation's base. She was in something deep…perhaps something that would ruin her life if given the opportunity. Entirely. Completely. Thoroughly.

So...she would verbally torture these bastards. All of them...even Fowler who had obviously turned against her in the girl's most desperate time of need. So bashing these Suits was the only pleasant thing she was capable of obtaining within the familiarly blank room adorned with a mirror-like window across from her seat. It was all familiar...except this time she was handcuffed.

How pleasant.

How fucking_ joyous_.

"Agent Simmons...that was nice of you to fly all the way across the country just for me." She gave a cheeky grin as the ginger walked into the room; her attitude being a bit more enlightened than it had been from their last meeting. Of course it was...she'd just been seen giving valuable or crucial information to Decepticons. She deserved a fucking party.

"Shut up, Montoya."

"Wow...very hostile. I thought you red-heads were peaceful people."

"I said SHUT UP." He snapped at her, his pale complexion growing red with his aggravation as he confronted this pathetic excuse for a government-employed hacker. She didn't deserve her title or job, talented or not. She was disclosing secrets to Aliens! How could no one else in this investigation see the dead obvious? Simmons had been pondering over this inactive conflict for hours, maybe even the entire day. The fact that this little girl would be willing to turn against her race sickened him...to the core. She put every single person on this dammed planet in danger…his wife and his son; the only family he had left. So when meeting with several important members of the Pentagon, all for a stupid, guilty, fucking kid; mind you, and miraculously finding her to be not at fault until further investigation...he was motivated to crush her innocence and false sincerity into oblivion. This case was all wrong, he knew that.

But just because Optimus Prime defends her as a 'witness' everything's okay.

No.

Elise Montoya is a traitor. A despicable alien spy that he planned to expose to her completely secured jury that consisted of _important_ and _impatient_ people. In reality there are no 'guardians' or 'getaways'. There's guilty...or innocent, and she was obviously not the latter.

"It's about time that you faced reality, kid."

"I'm twenty-three. Honestly, does no one retain that in their memory?"

"You might have everyone else fooled, even Fowler with your little Optimus Prime defense...but I'm not falling for this load of shit. You're a spy...and you know it. It all makes perfect sense, so why does no one see it! It's all perfectly there like a fucking puzzle!" He slapped the edge of his hand into his opposing palm with each malicious word, his agitated grief increasing with every considered second of her existence.

"Ever consider seeing a shrink? I didn't give them any information whatsoever. Agent Simmons...whoever you think I am...you're wrong. Both my parents fought for this country...the last thing I'm going to do is disclose government information to Decepticons. Especially since they plan to kill off our race. How stupid do you think I am?" Crass attitude laced her voice as she spit her oration at the Suit directly. She was no fool; young, guilty, or innocent. Elise wouldn't be heard as a mere child trying to make a clueless statement...she would stand her ground and defend herself like a woman would. As unrealistic as it was she knew what she was doing...and the brunette no longer required Soundwave, or Knockout, or her brother or father to stand in front of her and tell her antagonists 'no'. She was finally able to do that herself...she was finally capable of protecting her own defenses from idiots like Simmons.

"Bull shit."

"Even if I did assist the bad guys in their little plan, how can you possibly prove that I did anything? And don't you think that if they did have any useful information on you people that they would have already made a move or possible killed us all by now?"

"I'll prove it you brat. You think everything's a damn game with this alien business. You and those freaks won't get away with anything."

"You seem so paranoid about this. You should be. Soundwave has always been capable of making his way into government systems and past the best of firewalls, even several of mine. It's something we have in common...a self-taught talent. So if he already knows everything about this country and maybe even all the others around us...then what valid information could I possibly provide the Bot that he already doesn't know? The reason he hasn't looked in to anything on the U.S. is because he doesn't care. He wouldn't waste his time on our useless government secrets. It doesn't aid the Decepticon cause. Maybe the location of the Autobot base would help, but since that's obviously not listed in any vital or serious databases anyone's capable of reaching; he probably has no clue on its whereabouts. Even then I don't know where the damn place is other than in the middle of the fucking desert, so how could I tell him?"

"Then how about theory number two?"

"What?"

"Elise Montoya casually disappears; her licensed motorcycle and several quarts of her blood were found and obtained in a hole in the middle of the desert days later. No average human being could survive the amount of blood loss she suffered...not without a transfusion or sheer one-in-a-million luck. Elise Montoya...a government worker, who is capable of obtaining any vital information soundlessly goes missing, is seen at a gas station in Texas, and returns months later as if nothing happened. You claim you were abducted...but don't bother going to the police or even the people who manage and own your ass in the Pentagon. Why is that? Fowler suggested a spy...one that looks like you, talks like you, is you...but isn't you. An alien creation."

Elise shifted in her seat and cracked a small smile.

"That could possibly be the stupidest load of shit I've ever heard. What the fuck are you people smoking?"

"Exactly my point. So...which sounds more realistic? Average betrayal, or Alien-configured spy sent to obtain secrets?"

"The last one sounds like some terrible 70's movie, but don't take that as a confession to the first piece of nonsense. I'm not a spy."

The door made a rather annoying ring as it unlocked. Hazel irises glanced from the entrance and back to the ginger as she adjusted her posture and toyed with the edges of her cuffs.

"Then please share with us what exactly happened. The head of operations wants answers ASAP." Fowler entered the room with his 'welcoming' announcement, a thinner Caucasian man following behind him with a clipboard and a pen tucked beneath his arm.

"I already told you. It was all a shitty accident because I was too lazy to take the highway. I didn't want to deal with traffic...and I ended up falling into an energon deposit and being boarded onto their ship."

"According to Agent Fowler you made some kind of connection with these 'Decepticons'."

Elise turned her attention to the thinner man as he seated himself besides Fowler, his appearance intrigued as he scribbled her predicament onto the clipboard. He was pale like Simmons, blond hair, blue eyes, a grim countenance and a steady hand that pressed his pen heavily into the sheet of paper. Tall was another observation she quickly noted...extremely. His suit was obviously fitted to his nimble yet tense frame...it was just a factor of such an odd appearing man that she couldn't help but notice.

"Y-yea, I guess you could say that."

"If you don't mind me asking Ms. Montoya; how did you communicate with them?"

"No she doesn't mind." The phrase set a bitter atmosphere around Simmons as the red-head narrowed his eyes with malice. God he hated her...and she found it humorous rather than taking offense as the girl usually would. Elise rolled her eyes with a groan of disrespect before continuing...

"Binary text. Although Decepticons are built no different than the Autobots. They're capable of downloading and speaking English. The only one who didn't talk was Soundwave...so he just showed certain numerical combinations on his visor and I understood them. Binary code is like my second language as someone with experience. Math itself is universal."

"Amazing."

Simmons scoffed. He was leaning against the wall with his hands pressed under the arch of his back; that obviously irritated expression plastered dryly over his features. He looked tired...moreover pissed.

"Well what did they keep you for? What did they want you to do?" The nameless man again inquired.

"There was some kind of database. Iacon, or something. Because I could speak a language that they knew most humans couldn't...they figured I could help decode it at a faster pace. I couldn't. I didn't know their language...and even if I had bothered in trying to learn, the amount of dialects and certain combinations would have taken me years to even configure much less remember. They even have certain terms and slang in English that they commonly use, but even then Cybertronian is almost impossible to learn with our lifespan."

"Marvelous. Were they hostile towards you? I was told that the limp you have is something new."

The man watched as she shifted from discomfort from the reminder of her leg. She hadn't even remembered that barely noticeable limp left behind...that scar that once burdened her emotionally. It didn't matter now…it was all something set in her past as a devastating experience she quickly learned from. Knock Out was just…conflicted, at best. He didn't know…and for that she forgave the mech.

"Not really. By the time that they figured I couldn't help them...there was no point. I don't think he would have wasted his breath in getting rid of me. I wasn't much of a nuisance."

"Or did you form a bond?"

"What?" Elise looked up from her hands; the cuffs around her wrists seeming heavier with time even while she twiddled her fingers and cracked her knuckles to keep active. It had felt like hours...but the clock only proved her wrong as it usually did. She'd been there for a mere hour and a half, maybe two.

"Prime said that you referred to Soundwave as your 'guardian'...I assume that means you two got along?" Fowler raised another brow. For once he trusted Montoya...as if taking reference from a little girl. Even after she had obviously lied and covered her ass...he seemed to find a sense of sincerity behind her answers. It was almost impossible to make something up at this point, and doubting her would only leave them nowhere in this pointless investigation. No matter where they took this...it led nowhere. The Chief just wanted answers.

"Yea...we did." She laughed.

"Could you describe this relationship?" The blonde again spoke up; Fowler taking a quick peek at the man's clipboard.

"We just got along. How could we not? We're both immaculate hackers...both recluse peop-"

"-_They aren't people_."

Elise continued, a sudden spite and indifference forming between she and the ginger at that simple comment. Who did he think he was? Saying that these beings who express something beyond potential and beauty and even personality...were not people? Perhaps not in the literal sense as in human beings...but they were still souls...a person in the least. The nameless man simply waved a dismissive hand at the agent for his ignorant remark; being too intrigued with his brief notes for any acknowledgement of the idiot. Elise wondered how badly his hand hurt by now...he was still writing rather vigorously.

"Like I said...we were too similar to not get along. We were intrigued by each other. Although we didn't always share the same interests...we were like...perfect. It's hard to describe. He always made me worry though...I was always afraid that maybe one day he'd just get rid of me because I wasn't interesting, or he just wouldn't come back. He made me want to stay. Even then when something on the ship went wrong I would freak out and get all anxious. I shouldn't have though...because he would have taken care of me." Elise smiled as she toyed with the edges of her fingernails; too unaware to realize that the blonde man had ceased his writing at her vivid description on what he'd recognized as unconditional admiration. He wouldn't say love…that was irrational…especially due to the severe difference in species. Although he could say that he felt nearly the same, with different circumstances, when first dating his wife. When they were simple agents in the bureau he would always wonder if she would come back okay, and he would always be unnecessarily afraid as a rookie...but he shouldn't have been...because she always had his back.

That's how it was; trusting and certain.

Simmons groaned impatiently and slammed the back of his head into the wall at the never-ending inquiries. He wanted her locked up...not questioned on 'emotions' and 'feelings' and all the other bullshit she was spewing.

"What it came down to...I didn't want to leave. I never did. Even now I actually want to go back up."

"Why is that? Did they offer you anything? Immortality, perhaps?"

"What? Wh-...no. Nothing even close. Even when I was little I never made any real friends. I wasn't popular, and all I did was hack and program. I _loved_ technology...I saved up for the best of it, and I got along more with a computer than another human being. So when I met Soundwave...it all just kind of clicked. Like he was meant to find me."

"And _this_ is why women shouldn't be working under the government."

"Simmons, you have a seriously nasty attitude going on." Fowler set both his hands sternly on the table as he stood and brushed off his suit. The blonde man followed and rose from his seat; holding the clipboard against his chest as if protecting it. He was so amazed by her ordeals. He couldn't even begin to imagine what pain and emotions this young lady had suffered through. All for some alien she'd obviously come to trust.

"One last question, Ms. Montoya."

"Shoot."

"You claimed to have made contact with less than three living creatures a day. There was hardly any socialization in your routine. The average human has to come into legitimate contact with at least four people on a consistent basis to maintain sanity. At what point did you begin suffering from paranoia? And I'm sure hallucinations also took place."

"Well Agent..." She dragged out the title suggestively in order to figure his name.

"Gray. Louis Gray."

"Well Agent Gray...I've always been paranoid. So that was nothing new. But the hallucinations...I still have them. They started after my leg was punctured."

"Do you know how long ago that was?" Fowler was staring now, his interest in their conversation overwhelming the crass air that formed around Simmons.

"That's funny. I don't even know how long I was up there." She smiled; swallowing in hopes that it had only been three months maximum. Her father had told her that Eli had been dead for three months…so it would have made sense. But she knew he would give her a valid answer...for a common Agent of the bureau he seemed intelligent and much more interested in her experience than the case itself. He was odd...that was obvious.

"An estimate of five months."

"Five...months. Five months of acceptance." Elise hesitantly nodded a quick thanks before smiling into the thought, her chest heaving slowly with the smooth sigh she exhaled at the overwhelming sensation picking at her brain. She watched as Fowler held open the door for Agent Gray; the man needing to duck in order to just leave the room because of his height. Hazel eyes looked back to the last remaining Suit.

Simmons stared her down...his fit figure approaching the table with crude intentions in hopes of making her confess to something she was never seen as guilty of.

What exactly had she done to this man to earn his distrust? What had she said to him? Sure she gave him stiff attitude...and of course she made sarcastically rude remarks...but this was personal. This anger he expressed was too thick...too obviously pointed for it not to be. Elise could only grimace as he slammed a heavy fist against the table...an angry one. A demanding one.

"Five months wasn't enough."

**~End Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

**Our tale is almost complete people...but I need your help...so please take my poll! c:**

* * *

**Wow, we've come far with this...and I'm at 99 reviews! I love you guys! I never even imagined having that many reviews, even if they are from continuous followers. I appreciate everything and all you guys have done and read! **

_So, if anyone has a request for any OC's or a story please let me know! I'd do almost anything for my readers._ **  
**

**Also new poll is up. Should be interesting, and this poll will 100% help me decide how I will end this fic. **SO IT'S IMPORTANT!**  
**

And my birthday is the 15th...yay. Just thought I'd throw that out there since I'm actually excited about it for a change. Sweet 16 baby. c:

I wanted to update before then, like an early gift to myself, haha. cx

And finally...I guess Hot Shot is making an appearance in prime. Probably not a permanent one, but still I think it'll be pretty cool. But...that's just internet talk going around. I was at Target when I saw that the toy was released, and I double-checked and made certain that it was indeed TF:P. So, I'm thinking he will have screen-time, and now I'm beginning to think that Prime will be a lot longer than I had originally thought it would be. That's good, haha.

And here's my goodnight!** Again...poll!** Please go take it on my profile. Sincerely love you guys!


	17. How

**Disclaimer: Transformer character names belong to Hasbro Studios, Steven Puri, Mandy Safavi (and so on) unless stated an OC which in case belong to the author, andshecryz. No copyright infringement is intended. Plagiarism is theft so is prohibited. Do not copy or create a reproduction of this work in any language without express written authorization of the author, andshecryz. Thank you...Please enjoy c:**

**~Enjoy**

**Ch. 17; How  
**

* * *

_**One Month**_

* * *

She hugged her knees to her chest; narrowing her eyes in a regretful manner as the woman grimaced and swallowed the growing lump in her throat. It was hot, and thankfully as the promise of nightfall began to wander closer the temperature began to lower across the desert. Her teeth clenched tighter in response to the jet that coincidentally flew above. The sound...it echoed, soaring like a rumbling engine breaking the barriers of the wind as the repetition alone made her chest ache. It was just a nauseating reminder of what had somehow abandoned her. Of who had abandoned her. He never came back, he never made an appearance. Even now as she sat recklessly close to the edge of a dry and rugged cliff, clear for the eye to see...he didn't show.

She heard jets all the time, some weeks daily. But it was just reality taunting her and pushing her closer and closer to the edge of breaking, screaming, and letting go of every memory she enjoyed and consistently smiled over. She felt cheated.

Everything she loved, everyone, and every place was taken from her or turned against her for 'the greater good'. She had nothing but money now, and even then there was something wrong with the feeling of being able to purchase any want or need. She felt gross, a little wrong in the sense that she was using what didn't rightfully belong to her. Using what someone had tentatively handed to her out of sympathy and trepidation.

Elise huffed a crude breath, slamming her helmet into the rocks and fiddling impatiently with the rope and clip on her belt. The sweat on her forehead grew sticky and she quickly smeared it away with the base of her shirt. Rock climbing. A new hobby.

New everything.

New apartment.

New truck.

New life.

New money.

But old, small, boring, Reno.

All courtesy of the Pentagon in a desperate attempt to shut her the hell up. To make sure her experience never left their base, to make sure she never spoke of her 'tragic' endeavors, the evidence-free interrogation, and to make sure that no bestselling and oddly titled book on the subject of robot aliens popped up within the next few years. Or at all.

She could see it now: 'Alien Robots; the Government's Secret Love Story.'

How corny.

How pathetic.

How much was she paid? A countless amount. She was offered an identity change and a history restore, a plane ride to Morocco and a falsified family that she rejected out of disgust and nervousness. Hell, they even had the charges of theft dropped because it was supposedly 'forced'. How paranoid of them, how stupid.

Of course she took the money out of all their mistrusting plans. Elise couldn't help but accept such a...gracious offer. She was no modest woman who would deny such a prize rewarded in exchange for her struggles and suffering. Not at all. They could duct tape her mouth shut for all she cared. But now...if felt wrong. Maybe because she was tired or she realized that taking the offer made her scum, or perhaps because Soundwave hadn't come back for her yet. And she was beginning to convince herself that he wouldn't come back at all. Not for a human, no. Why would he accept her again? After so little...no...after everything they've been through. So many heart-stopping instances that she barely walked out of alive. He saved her countless times...possibly more than that. She saved him; never. Useless. Pathetic.

Human.

It was all these disgusting feelings and terrible outcomes that made suicide look like a safe haven, maybe even a good night's dream. Ending the squirming discomforts that ate through her stomach was her main priority, and forgetting everything that had happened was the second most important factor on her checklist. She didn't want to remember, not at all. Imagine falling head over heels for your soul mate, making the most beautiful and significant of connections...and then watching and realizing that, as you wait, he will never come back for you. Because you're pathetic...because you're nothing but a small chapter of his novel, maybe even just a page. Her heart throbbed at the thought, making her sick and forcing Elise to realize that she had less than an hour of daylight to get back to the desert floor. Nighttime climbing was stupid and dangerous, and a form or responsibility had recently overwhelmed her into considering her safety. How disappointing.

* * *

She watched the door to the public bathroom warily. Her eyes narrowed as she dried her hands with a coarse paper towel that she literally had to fight out of the dispenser. She tossed the wadded garbage into the trash can before pulling down at the seam of her dress, the all-to-fancy material being itchy against her legs. But that could have also been the lack of lotion and moisturizing. The brunette sighed heavily and leaned against the expensively tiled wall; moussed hair falling in her face as she ran a shaky hand through the black strings. Great...now her hand was sticky.

"Damn hair product." The back of her head hit the wall theatrically, and for a moment she completely forgot all about her date sitting impatiently at their reserved table. Blue eyes, dirty gold hair, fit, and attractive. The single but most significant problem; He. Was. An. Ass.

Online dating is one route Elise was sure she would never take again, not after this lovely experience. Five different dates with five different men...and the bullshit just didn't seem to be worth it. This had to be the worst. He was rude, arrogant, and his profile picture was definitely _NOT_ him. Granted he wasn't bad looking, but that wasn't necessarily the point. Her cellphone beeped, and she was disappointed and rather irritated to find another blank text message sent by a restricted number. She didn't even know texts _could be_ restricted. Every couple of weeks or so she'd get one...and supposedly AT&T had _no idea_ how to fix it much less what was causing it.

The Pentagon was checking up on her...that's what it was.

Elise gasped in fear of a heart-attack as another woman walked in, her dress a hundred dollars more that it was worth and her face thirty percent plastic. The blonde ignored her with a curious look, checking her makeup quicker than usual and leaving as if afraid to be mugged. Hazel eyes rolled to the side...and hope struck her at the sight of a window above one of the stalls.

* * *

"Oh shit..." Elise groaned.

She was stuck.

Her ass...was stuck. In a window, in a public restroom, in a fancy five-star restaurant. Perfect. As if her night, no, her LIFE weren't bad enough. Now her ego goes flushing down the toilet, literally. The idea of a weight loss program picks at the base of her thoughts; the sugary cereal she had for breakfast suddenly turning into a guilty sin.

"Wow, you need help hun?" Muffled chuckles caught her immediate attention, the voice seeming to match the face of that blonde woman from earlier. Elise groaned in frustration, asking herself why things kept getting more and more awful with each unique experience.

"Keep laughing Barbie." The woman went silent for a moment as she barely caught the comment from its distant sound outside.

"I don't blame you, your date looks a little...pissy." She set her heels aside, standing on the toilet seat cover and pushing Elise further out the window. The blonde smiled when she fell, hitting the dirty ground with an extremely loud 'thud' and a yelp that was beyond girly. She struggled to stand before dusting off the expensive cocktail dress and winching at the lovely red scrape in her left leg.

"Thanks. I think." Elise groaned again, wondering why the hell she didn't just spit in the man's face and walk out the front door. That was more of her style, but the adventure of climbing through a restroom window and getting her fat ass stuck just seemed appealing. Maybe tomorrow she'd get drunk and strip naked in the middle of the neighborhood. Yea, that sounded good.

* * *

None of them were him. Over a million different men on this stupid website and not one would make her happy. Of course not, they didn't speak binary code, they weren't tall, dark, and scary, they couldn't hack an entire system of computers in less than ten seconds...half of them couldn't even decipher a program from a document file and most of them were just plain unintelligent. Were her expectations too high?

Yes.

Entirely. And it was now, as she scrolled through a list of local men, that she realized she would forever be alone. That no man would want her, and if they did...she wouldn't want them. They just weren't right. They weren't...Soundwave. And she shouldn't have expected anyone to be. How many men could imitate a giant alien robot with above average intelligence? Who deleted his emotions and was only interested because she was interest-ing.

She rested her chin on a fisted hand while tapping at the mouse, an uneasy feeling and unsure memory prodding at the base of her skull. As if the idea alone were attempting to get her attention.

Then it hit her. It hit her like the strong hand of realization against a teenager's face when they find out their boyfriend cheated. The sudden grip of discomfort strangled her heart and a sense of pain covered her like a blanket...and she realized there had never been anything but fascination between them. Maybe she cared for him, a fifty foot alien robot with no emotions, but it took her this long to figure out he'd rather dissect her than seriously feel anything towards her. Elise swallowed hard. What the hell was she thinking?

What in God's name actually led her to-, dare she say it...love someone? Not even someone. Something?! He had no emotions...he let her live because of his cause! There was nothing between them; she owed him her life at most.

And there it was again, a fucking jet soaring over the sky like they did every other day. Another bitter reminder of what falsified any real adoration for her. That stuffy sound pissed her off even more, and in an instant every paper on her desk along with pens and her wireless mouse were laying strewn across the floor. Her body twitched with self-induced anger that throbbed in the pit of her stomach. Elise felt like screaming, she felt like dying. That regretful discomfort grew into a burning ache that flickered wildly like conflagration inside her chest.

"How could I have been so stupid?!" She yelled; probably scaring the residents in the condo below her own. But she couldn't help it...she was so mad. She was so hurt. Elise felt like an idiot. Here she was, a recently turned twenty-four year old woman...falling head over heels like some hormone-induced school girl for an oversized piece of machinery. How bad did it sound?

Awful.

She was drowning in self-pity and remorse, itching at her stomach from the constant memories that, with what had happened, were impossible to forget. Embarrassment...how much of an idiot had he made herself out to be in front of Fowler, Gray, and Simmons?! How often had they looked at her, scoffed, laughed, and labeled her insane?! Her pride...her dignity...her sanity were all blown to shit because of one mistake. Simmons was right. As pained as it sounded, as terrible and awful and wrong as it sounded...he was absolutely right. They weren't people; they had no sympathy or feelings. Especially not a Decepticon. Especially not Soundwave. He didn't laugh, or smirk, or smile or cry...he didn't even fucking talk! How could she have been so ignorant and blind?

When she told him she loved him...what did that cynical aft think? What did she never give him the chance to say?

"Illogical." She spoke it out loud. Exactly what he would have replied.

"Fucking illogical!"

Elise kicked her chair. Hard. It rolled across the room and slammed into her table before falling and taking the closest picture frame on the wall with it. That felt good. Kicking something. Beating something out of rage and regret.

Maybe that's how Knockout felt...

...when the conceited fucker stabbed her in the leg.

"Fuck!" Down went her router along with her Internet connection.

She punched the wall; knuckles scraping and dotting blood as she shook it back in pain. Bad idea.

But what was she supposed to do? Nothing? Perhaps. Beating herself up into a bloody pulp was better than doing nothing. She'd at least feel better afterwards.

* * *

A vibration. She felt it.

Elise fumbled at the tabletop of the bed-side table, her eyes sealed shut with the unappealing crust of unfinished sleep. Her hand curled around the object hastily; looking at the screen and groaning at the familiarly blank text message that she was sure Fowler or someone with time was sending her just to verify her promised silence.

An unspoken threat.

The brunette rolled over to look at the random guy lying in bed beside her...clothes discarded elsewhere in his run-down apartment and hair a complete mess from the night's unemotional events. She swallowed before rubbing at the crust of dry saliva by the edge of her mouth. Elise hated mornings...especially when rousing in someone else's residence. She yawned loudly without caring if this idiot beside her woke up or not. She'd leave either way. What was his name?

Fuck.

"Oh well...he did the job." She yawned again, blinking and rubbing at her eyes in hopes of brightening her sight while concealing her chest out of sheer familiarity.

So this is what sorrow drags people to? Sex? How pitiful.

How gross.

How predictable.

How...unlike her.

She nearly jumped out of the bed at such a terribly familiar sound. A plane overhead, so close you could nearly feel the vibration as it passed by. Reality taunting her again...making her feel remorseful for doubting her once positive and unquestionable emotions. It tried to make her feel guilty.

And damn did it work.

* * *

Soundwave sauntered through the halls aimlessly, his processor aching and extremities sore for no particular reason. Each step made the metal of his joints ache with an unfamiliar tension...and all he could possibly require was a decent recharge. That and the simple luxury of an extra pint of energon.

Boredom quickly consumed him as he walked, although it shouldn't have. He should be working...decoding, listening, spying, and thinking. But he wasn't, and for once he didn't seem to mind much less concern himself at all. It was an abnormal feeling...carelessness. He just didn't care. Granted tomorrow he would online and get back to making liable progress, but today...it was odd. Lazy. Indolent.

Pictures...all of his recent photos added into the secure confinements of his personal collection. Megatron, Cybertron, Orion Pax...those human kids...Elise. That made his spark throb with an irritated vibe of displeasure. The simple fact that she was no longer...around. He couldn't keep her, Dreadwing had said. It defied the Decepticon cause. It was disgusting.

Perhaps it was. Yes, humans were more or less vermin. Nothing but pathetic insects beneath their stabilizing servos. Dreadwing saw them as a nuisance, but nothing more than annoying scraplets without an appetite. His discovery was thanks to the beloved Medic...who had accidentally allowed such information to 'slip' while unaware of the bomb-savvy mech's presence. Soundwave had only glanced over with that familiarly blank visor and stiffened in hopes of giving off some form of a warning. Dreadwing demanded an explanation, and he'd remained quite in thinking that the seeker would let it go and maybe leave it alone. But no.

He'd forgotten the one thing that he shouldn't have about Dreadwing. The aft was _nosy_.

Within the next solar cycle the accusation of withholding a human aboard the Nemesis had unsurprisingly reached Megatron. And pleased was not a term the gladiator had exhibited as a response. He'd confronted him, sternly and rather patiently as he sometimes would, that grim countenance etched into the plates of his brows and mouth.

_'I had suspected something similar to this...'_ He'd stated. Of course. Of course Megatron knew. Megatron always knew. Everything.

Uneasy was the only valid emotion the jet could have possibly felt.

A lie. He had _LIED_. That wasn't even the worst part. Soundwave, the most trusted and loyal follower of the former gladiator, had lied to said gladiator's faceplate. Without hesitation. When he was asked if the human was gone, he'd nodded. That was true...Elise was regretfully gone. And when asked if her purpose was for experimentation? He'd nodded again. A simple fib? No. A thick, black, ungrateful lie. And Megatron believed every word because he trusted him.

How had this happened?

How had a simple human girl assisted in replenishing his once nonexistent emotions, and then swayed his fruitful loyalty to Megatron? How?

This was impossible. Wrong. Disgusting on both parts. Pure unrecognized insanity.

He processor was malfunctioning over her...and now he angrily wanted her back. That was odd, but it seemed so predictable. He did what he wanted; self-benefit. It was so like him...yet...not like him at all. To long for a human? No...to long for Corpathia. Again, no. To long for Elise. He couldn't replace her name...it was like deciding that Knock Out would be called Tray Table or something of Earthly origin...although 'Tray Table' did suit the incompetent aft rather seamlessly since he was just as useless as one. What he did to her…that had spiked his annoyance to the highest of possible levels. The simple thought of ripping open his spark chamber and presenting the bloody mess to Megatron had crossed his thoughts more than once or twice (forty-nine to be precise), but a medic was needed.

It would more than likely upset Megatron rather than please him. It would also spike suspicions. Tolerance was something Soundwave had...and was good at building. Ripping open another mech because he was _'annoying'_ would not be a valid, much less believable, excuse. But Elise needed vengeance, and his unrealized visits to her nearly every day were beginning to cause the unneeded skepticism within Megatron that he'd wanted to avoid. Small and unimportant suspicions...but still suspicions. Possibly worse than when he'd originally began to discover the human stowaway. So his visits would have to be...limited, at best. Megatron would kill her, or destroy her entire city the minute he found her; seeing the girl as a meager distraction to his trustworthy Communications officer. Soundwave had to keep reminding himself...

...Elise was no use to the Decepticon cause.

* * *

**Don't kill me I know that you're mad. X/**

**It's been months, and I apologize. On top of finally moving and settling down, traveling, and overcoming my terrible writer's block...I just haven't found the time you guys.** So again, I'm sorry for the lack of updates. But please don't allow my tedious procrastination and thoughtlessness convince you that I've given up on this fic. Oh no...I'm finishing this thing. Eventually.

**SPOILERS BELOW.**

_So, newest episodes:_ Wheeljack...my baby. I'm glad you survived, but Hardshell...babu T^T WHY?! AND BY THAT SKIN-JOB MIKO? AUGH.

Also...SHOCKWAVE. I nearly died at his appearance...and god help the producers if he's a one episode temp. I was slightly disappointed by the fact that his voice was nothing like his G1 voice, but his design and overall character was still amazing. The voice, however, would have made this fucking series. And my TF:P life.

**I will update asap (meaning not as soon as you would like) and hopefully I'll be able to get past this wavering writer's block. Thanks for the read guys, hope you're all still following and up to par with the story! I know, I know...everyone's out of character. -_-**


	18. I'm Fine

**Soundwave x Human Oc**

A/N; I'm so sorry this is such a late and tiny chapter! :c I know you guys really enjoyed this fic, and I feel like I've ruined it with the lack of updates. I do hope this is okay for not, as long as I at least put up my final few chapters! c:

**_~Enjoy_**

**_Ch. 18; I'm Fine  
_**

* * *

"How are you today Elise?" She grimaced before seating herself on the leather arm of the sofa and looking out the window, her jeans tightening uncomfortably around her stomach and her fingers clenching the textured fabric as if it were the reason for her bottled up irritation.

"Fine, I guess."

"...Have you seen Eli lately?" Dr. Rowe questioned, crossing her lengthy legs and setting her chin in her hand as if to relax. The room was warm, the cold air outside seemed stifling and in another way refreshing to Elise as she sat restless and unconcerned with the questions and their monthly routine.

"No." She rolled her eyes.

"How are you fairing?" The older tapped her pen against her teeth curiously, watching the younger woman with a questionable gaze before sighing. Prefect, serene, ocean blue eyes...amazing, long, chestnut hair...beautiful, unblemished, olive skin. Elise hated her. Elise despised this tall, sleek, thin, woman who only reminded her of her obvious flaws that she was incapable and unwilling to fix. This is how she was born...this is how she would stay.

"...pretty good."

"So no Eli this month?" She asked again, her tone worried and straightforward despite the tender subject. Hazel eyes never left the window...staring out into the half empty parking lot and finding it more fascinating than her therapy session. A squirrel sprinted through a shrub in the medium just beside the handicap spaces. Yes, so much more interesting.

"Nope. No _Eli_." She examined her hair, scoffing under her breath at the ridiculous amount of split ends.

"Good, that's four months." Rowe managed a smile before opening a folder on the table beside her. The brunette sighed again, looking away from the window and staring at the rest of the office like she did every few weeks. A clean, tan carpet...cream walls and dark wooden furnishings with a burgundy rug adorning the floor. Sofas, desk, bookshelves, the whole nine yards. Everything that a professional psychiatrist would have and need to interrogate and split open your head like a hollow coconut.

"And nothing from the aliens?" She asked, making Elise rub her temples before wiping her eyes with the most rude and unbecoming expression she'd ever made. That unnatural southern drawl the woman had gave her a migraine half the time.

"Okay..." She took a long breath. "I don't care what that nut-job Fowler told you...there's no such thing as aliens."

"Elise, please..."

"What? How do expect me to believe this? It's not a joke." A little more crude than it should have sounded, but she pulled it off.

"Everyone has fears similar to this...and Elise, honey, I know what you're going through you just have to-"

"-What?" Rowe froze, her shoulders suddenly tensed as her hands remained solid in their place clutched around her glasses and pen. Elise had stood, her gestures hostile and firmly set as the younger swallowed a deep and erratic breath of air. Her lip quirked as she bit her lower lip, the feeling of a small rounded scar against her teeth reminding her of her time on the Nemesis.

"You...you know? You honestly think you _know_ what I've gone through?" She blinked a few times, laughing and shaking her head as if it were something humorous. This woman thought she knew what a difficult, painful, unfair life was like? If murder was legal she'd be dead. On the floor. Right now. Elise was sure of that.

"Yes I-"

"-Shut the hell up, you have no clue." Her arms crossed and her posture straightened in an awkward way. The older mimicked the action of nervousness and bit her lip before setting her pen to the side.

"Fowler told me that you formed a bond with the one who abducted you." She said it a if to prove a point, so blunt and forced and obvious in trying to make her confess. Elise hated the woman more than ever now. The brunette paced a few times, the window she'd been so fond of suddenly seeming unimportant as she just shook her head again and left, the door slamming behind her and making Rowe jump as if she'd been terrified.

She hit a nerve. So Fowler hadn't been toying with her; either Elise was completely insane and had created a separate reality during her time working in Washington...or these things were real, and the CIA had been hiding everything that all of her patients had claimed to have seen. But Elise...she seemed so lost. She seemed so...desperate.

* * *

That stupid doctor had no clue. But she was right about one argument; Elise had always feared several things...the first being heights (something she'd overcome since she'd adopted rock climbing), two being disappointment, and three? Three was complicated. Three was what she feared most...more than heights, or the dark, or disappointment, or the Insecticons. Three scared everyone, and it terrified Elise to pieces since her teen years. Her mother would talk about three frequently, proclaiming how glad she was that 'three' hadn't found her, and that she'd never had the regretful pleasure of meeting 'three'.

What is three? It took her years to finally figure it out. To figure out that there are those unlucky few...the few that find the one person absolutely meant and made for them...the few that meet their literal soul-mate and live utterly happy and perfect lives. The few that, if their soul-mate dies, are incapable of living without them. And soon after their soul-mate passes...they continue on in sadness and fear and pain, and soon also cease to live from the sheer lack of will. That is three. Three is finding that one person you would never be capable of living without. Elise had found that unlikely person.

The brunette cringed, the tears and wet smears on her cheeks being the cause of puffy red eyes; her body still and tensed as she lay sprawled out over the messy comforter on her bed. She couldn't move, her eyes wandering around the room and her hands fisting around the sheets. The modesty of her apartment was suddenly screaming minimum-wage, and she felt like moving out and living in the most expensive condo she could find. Treat herself and feel special after all the shit she's been through. Tissues littered the floor; the box on the nightstand completely crumpled into a little cardboard ball out of obvious rage. She rolled onto her side, clenching her teeth and letting a silent sob out into the fluffy confinements of her pillow, the material wrinkling in the relentless grasp between her fingers. All this comfort...the blankets, the cotton, the silk...they're doing absolutely nothing but hiding her away from the rest of the uncivilized society she just couldn't stand. People. She hated people. So maybe her sheets were a good thing. Maybe she could just lay there forever and die in solitude and loneliness. Yea, that sounded good. In fact that sounded perfect.

Her hand trailed over her calf, the gash from the dinner date two weeks ago having scabbed over, and the giant scar in the center of her upper leg, courtesy of Knockout, added to the unattractive marks adorning her skin. Now that she thought about...it looked like her leg had at one point been attacked by a fucking lion. Covered in extending scars all different colored patches of skin, a sign of healing she assumed. Ugly, was the perfect word...but she appreciated her screwed up leg, because for a mere moment it took her mind off of Soundwave. It kept it on Knockout...the confused, dysfunctional, obviously compromised Medic. The one who had completely changed before her eyes...time, regret, failure and loss having taken it's unsympathetic toll on the mech. The Cinderella of the Nemesis, she had always assumed.

* * *

His fisted servos were achy from the constant clenching, and his neck was stiff while the back of his helm tapped against the wall every time he struggled. Knockout was furious, his narrowed optics and tense features would have made him more intimidating...had he not been stuck in a wall. Soundwave paused momentarily as he shrugged his way through the hall, glancing at the medic with that expressionless visor and continuing on as if unfazed. A growl roughly followed his steps through the corridor, and the intelligence officer simply passed him by as if it were some casual occurrence. Of course Knockout was even more flustered and pissed off than he was before...that stupid implied look on Soundwave's faceplate, indicating that he, out of all these stupid failures on the Nemesis, had deserved this. If anyone had it should have been Steve! Or Dreadwing! They'd both been failures in every mission...and yet they went unpunished, having never once been seriously reprimanded while he was constantly picked on. It shouldn't matter, they still failed Megatron frequently. Perhaps nothing as dramatic as losing two of the four keys that could revive Cybertron...but still.

Soundwave never failed. No, because that just wasn't Soundwave. Everything he did was efficient...except for that human girl. That had been his first serious mistake while working under Megatron...in fact, that had been his only mistake. Then he was excused from it because he was just so 'loyal' and 'precise' and perfectly perfect in all of his shiny-finish glory. Stupid. Everything about him was stupid. Harboring a human on the ship? How could that _not_ be stupid? But what had he himself done to assist in that idiotic plan to maintain their little secret? Everything. He hid her, he healed her, he talked and touched that pathetic little insect and at one point protected her-...it. Elise. That little skin-job Elise. That smiley little face, that ugly unmaintained black stuff on her head, those unappealing eyes...what a mess, even on human standards. This was her fault, he conjured out of nowhere.

Breakdown would have slapped some sense into him if he'd ever found out that a human had taken advantage of his partner...or if he'd still been online at the time. Then this tragedy wouldn't have happened, and Soundwave would be a pile of scrap metal and he, the stunning Knockout, would have his successful title as Decepticon medic. Yes, Breakdown would have prevented this catastrophe with a simple 'Is this a good idea?' or 'A skin-job?'.

He blinked for a second, realizing that the human had been right at least once. He did miss his partner. How could he not? A simple though while humiliatingly stuck in a wall.

Compromised.

That was the word Elise had used. So unbecoming and disrespectful. Yet...she respected Soundwave, and looked up to Soundwave, and laughed and actually managed communication with Soundwave. Never once seriously acknowledging the medic left in the background of things, forced to keep his mouth shut about her entire existence and take partial blame for not telling his Liege the minute he knew. He should have carved a hole in her stomach after her leg, then dropped her tiny carcass in Megatron's servo as a gift. Yes...that would have sufficed at the time, and Soundwave would have been miserable and quiet like always. If he ever saw that human again...if Knockout ever laid a single optic on her tiny, minuscule, defenseless body...he'd make sure the bottom of his stabilizing-servo was the last thing she'd ever see; for Breakdown, for a bit of respect, and for his own, tainted, loosening pride.

* * *

**Short. Chapter is short.**

**Hope this is fine for all of you! I know it seems like I'm dragging it on...and I kind of unintentionally am :/ but I promise th next chapter will be huge and eventful. ^^ :muah!: Love you all!  
**

**Please review! c: **


	19. Mistaken Intentions

**Soundwave x Human Oc**

A/N; This fics almost over you guys! Now I just have to figure out how to end it. -_- Anyway, I hope I was able to reply to all of your reviews! I'm really glad that you all followed and appreciated this story. c: I plan on another Soundwave x Cybertronian OC story later on, and have chapter one already pieced together! So keep an eye out! c;

**_~Enjoy_**

**_Ch. 19; Mistaken Intentions  
_**

* * *

_"An alien invasion-"_

_"Aliens-"_

_"Apparently this is alien life that-"_

_"The government has been hiding away alien-"_

_"An alien fortress-"_

_"Unknown aliens-"_

The barista shut off the tv with a single wave of the remote, a sigh escaping the red-head's lips before she slumped against the counter; exhausted and irritated from the latest news. Brown eyes scanned the room, despite this 'invasion' just miles over in Jasper sales were steady, and customers kept coming.

Two men in suits sat by the window, their small talk seeming to grow loud and eccentric with every shared story. Three older women were in the back, a younger group of college students from UNR at the booth and two business associates exchanging papers at the corner table. Then there was that girl...the odd one who came in, ordered a coffee everyday and sat in the same spot if it was open. She'd read a book, or watch the tv...or just stare out the window with such a bitter countenance, hateful to anyone who'd attempt communication.

The barista simply sighed and continued wiping the counter, setting the remote to the side and crinkling her nose at the smell of household cleaner. The sky looked milky, the roads were desolate and Reno had been quiet. People were moving away, trying to head to the coast or back east with family as if terrified of the unearthly visit. Riots, looting, suicides across the nation...the whole nine yards as far as apocalyptic nonsense going into effect even as their tiny community of Reno did less than panic. Mankind's reaction might have been even more intimidating than the aliens themselves. Vegas was dead of its usual tourists, Elko deserted, all commercial flights on the west coast grounded and the United States was in lockdown according to the government. A replay of September eleventh with more of an...unexpected twist.

She looked back out the window at the sound of a car, something rather foreign since the desertion of Nevada in the past week. It's engine was steady, a low rumble and a smooth park as the Aston Martin pulled into a parallel space and sat idle as if waiting.

"Is that your ride outside? The red one?" One of the men at the window asked his associate, his tone curious.

That simple question in the overheard conversation made Elise stiffen, her breathing hitched and everything suddenly slowed into some odd form of disbelief...perhaps her overreacting to an eerie coincidence. The barista watched her from behind the register, a brow raising at such an odd reaction. But...there were _millions_ of red cars, literally, so hearing something like this shouldn't have even attracted her attention much less scared her half to death. There was no way in hell this was-

"Nope, Marie drives a Nissan. But _damn_...nice rims."

"-Knockout." She mumbled under her breath, a shaky and yet excited feeling erupting in the pit of her stomach with mixed emotions; a vague sense of pain from the situation bubbled in her gut. She swiftly stood from her seat and took a breath, refusing to look behind her towards the entree window and instead at the cold coffee that'd gone to waste as it sat idle beside a recently finished book. She found herself re-reading the last page over and over again...its outcome scary and yet something of mercy; the main character being taken and never seen again.

Elise shook her head, threw down a twenty, and finally forced herself into turning to look through the window with a clenched jaw and a firm grip on her the back of the chair, an unnecessarily loud noise screeching from the tile as she darted from her position and swiftly slid the wooden stool into its designated spot. It was Knockout; it was Knockout because no one else on this planet had a car that could take such gaudy rims and make them stunning.

A few people glanced up at her ruckus out of curiosity, their eyes swerving from different things as if to not make contact...yet they fell on that disruptive girl that had been sitting with her nose in a book, quiet and practically transparent for hours before suddenly bolting into a state of unsure panic. Her body was tense despite her frantic jog to the door, and the red-head behind the counter was sure that she'd had a thin line of sweat beading down her temple.

The overhead bell rang almost violently as Elise threw open the door with all of her unneeded strength in a sprint, keys hastily pocketed into her sweats as the woman slowed her pace and approached the vehicle in all of its familiarity. That maroon finish, the panel designs, the elegant noise of his engine, the fact that he was parked in a no parking zone...and the odd sensation of joy and happiness overwhelming her entire being as she concluded that Soundwave hadn't forgotten about her.

She blinked as the door opened, their silence abnormal and the passing people paying no mind to the freak of nature staring somewhat longingly or amazed at this fancy car. The brunette sniffled a bit while looking to her motorcycle, feeling guilty for irresponsibly deciding to leave it behind, and stepped inside with her hold on the inner door handle gripped too tight for his liking. She closed it and sat in silence, hazel eyes looking over his dash as he locked up and drove out of the space against the sidewalk, his mood unknown to her entirely.

He hated her so much, for just some unknown reason that even if throughly thought out and put together would still make no sense. Maybe because she was right, or perhaps the fact that all of this could easily and wrongly be labeled as her fault, or because she was an ugly flesh-bag who'd dirtied his finish one too many times. Or maybe because Soundwave was superior to him in her mind, when in reality...well, he just wasn't.

So the girl sitting there, silent, obviously grown and matured and tired...was surly going to die in the palm of his servo possibly during a fit of his bottled rage. It was consuming, almost...this consistent anger that he felt, this urging and throbbing need to act on. Dissecting that insect that had reanimated Breakdown was a relief, more of a cure to his annoyance and anguish exhibited daily...yet this rage...this need to inadvertently kill something or be entertained by squirming and pain was obviously a factor incapable of being fully eliminated from his programming. Such hatred and disdain all appreciated during some small exercise of examination and disassembly. So as she shifted in his seat, fifteen minutes into the drive...he spoke.

"Why'd I even waste my time." He grumbled it, so arrogantly yet so heatedly with this tone that'd seemed to have changed since she'd last heard him talk. It wasn't something for her to answer...in fact the question wasn't even for her, but Elise had to say something. She had to manage at least a few words.

"..." Her lips parted, something attempting to pull away from the back of her throat but failing at the lack of knowledge in what to say. She blurted out what was on her mind, a constant memory that some days had haunted her. "Do you remember...when I used to spend most of the day with you?"

"..." He didn't respond, so she breathed a laugh and changed the subject after a few minutes of lulled silence.

"How did you find me?" His speed picked up as they got into the freeway, several semis passing her view as the sports car sped by.

"Let's just say...it wasn't hard."

"Why are you in Jasper?" She asked, so bluntly. It was a topic she hadn't at all thought of, much less cared about even since they'd mystically constructed a base of operations in the middle of a desert-town. People were scared, that fact was obvious. The media flipped shit and had countless headlines, witty phrases and unexplainable stories shared throughout the nation. And Optimus...the Autobots. Nothing to be heard as far as a counterattack. Just the mention of a robotic-alien army that the marines have yet to fire upon. She didn't blame them. They'd be blown to hell and Elise knew that for a fact. The pentagon knew it too.

"If my gps proves me correct...this isn't Jasper."

"You _know_ what I mean." She narrowed her gaze, lip quirking in response to his smart ass remark.

"Lord Megatron's _place of choosing_." That sassy tone had almost made her snicker, but so far she'd barely cracked a frown.

"Or did you find the Autobot's base?" He'd forgotten how intelligent she actually was...how smart this human could be depending on the situation.

"...Soundwave had a hand in that."

"Of course." She leaned back into his seat, her hair noticeably longer, her skin paler, her optics duller, and her movements rougher. Elise had aged...and it was so _ugly_. They never age. They rust, they alter, they upgrade...but aging? That was something entirely foreign to his audio receptors. When Elise had first described it he was appalled, the first thought being on those dark indentations in Megatron's faceplate from the anger and stress. But that could be fixed...it was easily replaceable with only an hour of work that the Decepticon leader refused.

The human skin...organic flesh became thin and flimsy, old and loose against the bone and muscle that held them together as fragile and flimsy beings. He couldn't even imagine knowing that one day he'd grow unattractive and weak, useless and incapable of moving much less work. So as he watched her from his rear-view mirror, that tired expression of growth and time wearing on her face...he actually felt...sympathetic.

"It does feel good to be on the _winning team_." Elise could hear the grin in his words, the pompous tone making her smirk in some unidentifiable emotion.

"So the Autobots..."

"...are mostly dead." He continued her sentence with pride, some form of agony eating away at her gut in response. No hope, was the only thought. She was torn, suddenly, between a personal decision. There was a split second of fear, that dammed emotion that she hadn't felt in some time. That emotion that her father had warned her of...that emotion that he'd raised her to ignore and conquer.

Yet she still felt it. The thought of allowing herself to even associate with mankind's possible end was terrifyingly nauseating...but she eagerly squirmed in her seat at the simple thought of seeing Soundwave. Of being _held by _and _communicating_ with Soundwave. It relaxed her a bit, and Knockout purposely slammed against a bump in the road to regain the human's attention. She jumped before narrowing her gaze in the mirror, her lip quirking again and as it always had.

"I didn't think...it would end this way." She mumbled, her stare unfocused and hazed as she breathed a sigh. Oblivion was surprisingly easy to accept, she'd figured that something so crude and quick would be heart-wrenching and cause panic. But it had. This had scared the nation, put everyone into some odd and useless panic. Seekers would drop from the sky and blow away any military force the government had...and the the Pentagon...they wouldn't know what to do.

"I didn't think Megatron would bother with your pathetic planet. I guess not." That tone...so snarky and slick as the smile Elise had pictured on his faceplace grew in her mind. Such odd emotions she felt for the mech...either hateful, pity, or endearing. A mix of constant 'what ifs' that could endanger her life depending on how unstable he was that day. It was all coming back now...all of those memories within his medical bay, every action, every phrase, insult, compliment, joke...almost a year ago.

"I don't think any of us will survive...not if the Prime is gone."

* * *

The drive had been a little less than pleasant, but nothing beyond quiet. Uneventful despite his promise to ring her tiny fleshy neck. He found that he couldn't do it...not to Elise. This specific human had made it difficult for him to just step on, or choke or crush. It took him a while to realize it...it took him forever to just register the fact that after such a long amount of human months he'd still thought of her, grimaced at the memory of her flesh-bag face and accused everything bad that'd happened as an after effect of her presence. So despite all of the endless thoughts on killing this human...he couldn't. Knockout just _couldn't_.

And that look. That blank look she'd worn through the entire drive. That dead, helpless, worthless, ugly look exposing how frigid and fragile she'd truly become without their presence. Elise had stared aimlessly at the remains of Jasper with such a dead glare of disinterest, a face of acceptance and slight grief, but not enough to convince him of the woman's depression and sympathy for her own race. The conflagration burning up the dry brush threatened to touch his finish as he sped down a once populated road, flaring close to his windows and hardly making the girl blink. Nothing seemed to shock her, as if this was all somehow expected despite her former protests of their plans during previous conversations.

He swerved to a stop, the motion pulling her forward and reminding Elise of the street race they'd drove through all that time ago. She stepped out and he transformed, seeming so much larger than she remembered. Hazel eyes looked over this hill they stood on, Jasper eerily quiet with the exception of crackling flames as the fortress across protruded oddly from the landscape. Flyers zipped across the musky sky, traveling, obeying, commanding...painted silver rather than the purple she'd recalled. The human had still held a scowl as her lip quirked at the thought, several motions on why beckoning observation and research.

**_-Soundwave, meet me at my current coordinates. I have a...surprise.- _**His tone wavered, and Elise took no notice at all as she stared almost in awe at the structure of their base. The nemesis was beyond huge...so how large was this exactly?

Knockout looked down at the human's meager size before noticing that finally, in the face of absolute death and fear, she smiled. She smiled so wide as this small purple speck in the distance grew closer, and the brunette stuttered a cheerily human laugh as Soundwave transformed mid-air before slamming his stabilizing servos down against the bitter dry desert soil.

Elise quickly wiped away at her tears, the moisture being smeared over her hoodie sleeve as she cried by the mere sight of him. She had run into his awaiting servo and pressed herself against one of his spindly finger components as if he were salvation, the feeling of isolation being lifted and the long forgotten feeling of complacency overwhelmed her. All this destruction and madness and death hadn't even earned a frown...yet some awkwardly silent intelligent officer made her combust with all these sickeningly human emotions. Disgusting. _Organic_.

Knockout grimaced; quickly changing the expression as the faceless officer looked up, curiosity and hesitation present in that air of perplexity emitting from his chassis. He wanted to know _why_, obviously. The good doctor wasn't exactly the most generous of people, but either way he groaned at the lack of appreciation and set a servo on his hip. How dare he? Was bringing that little sack of road kill not enough? The mech bit his glossa, for once finding it more appropriate to shut his trap rather than complain.

"_Courtesy_ of Lord Megatron, in favor of...all your efforts." He smirked with a rather bitter tone adorning the overall presentation, his hand gesturing outwards to the human in his palm.

"What?" Her brows furrowed, a mixed look of confusion and anxiety scorning her features. Megatron had this arranged? Megatron had known?!

There was this smirk, this cunning and vindictive expression that made Elise choke on her breath, hazel eyes wide and body shaking in response. That look...the same countenance he wore when the mech had stabbed her leg. A look of keen satisfaction.

"He figured that you'd _enjoy_ taking care of that escaped experiment. Another human specimen to dissect would be useful. Considering we'd need to know everything about them if we're to take over their little _dust ball_ of a planet." His smile grew, and Soundwave stayed quiet...nodding firmly in faux agreement and absentmindedly holding her closer to his chassis. He had planned this...just to ensure her demise. His intentions were nothing of what she'd first thought them to be. Elise swallowed, and for the second time in such a long, long stretch...she felt absolute fear.

* * *

**Please Review! I'd love that you guys!**

Hopefully only one chapter left. That's right...we're almost done**. c;**

**Oh as a quick side note...DID YOU ALL SEE WHAT THEY DID TO MY BABY?! Unacceptable. Dreadwing, why? My poor babu. :c Megatron you bitch. :(**

**Anyway, like I said; reviews are appreciated! I love to hear what you guys think of my stories! ^^ **


End file.
